Naruto: Beginnings Renewed
by Abyssal Divide
Summary: What if the Shinto Lords or Gods, decided that they didn't like what has happened to the shinobi world? What if the they decide to 'change' the past to bring for a better future? Nicer Smartass Kurama, Smart Powerful & (eventual) Godlike Naruto. Sasuke, Council, and some Third Raikage and Sakura bashing. Some DBZ crossover in the later chapters. WARNING: harems,lemons,fights,gore
1. Prologue

Prologue : The Change of Reality

**(Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, except my OCs. This story will contain violence, language, gore, and lastly, sexual content, which will appear in later chapters. Naruto and my main OC will have multiple female partners in this story, or a harem(s) if you prefer.)**

In the heavens above the world of shinobi, sits five beings sit in a circle around dome-like window, looking down at the world below with expressions varied from boredom to sadness and onto rage. One of the two that felt rage is a muscular man, wearing a worn kozane dou that is patterned with many shades blues and aquatic greens. Tied to the left side of his waist, are two blades, a katana and a daisho. The hilt of the katana is sea green and it's sheath the same. The daisho's hilt is red and it's sheath is dark violet. His skin a is of a light tan. His slanted eyes gleam a stormy grey. His jaw is squared and strong. The light reflect his midnight black hair, which is pulled back and tied into an original samurai ponytail. His lips are in the form of an angered frown with a thin mustache above it. The most defining feature of his face is the two scars on the right side of his face. The larger scar is a slash that leads from above his ear and down to his chin. The smaller one is the same, though is start at the middle of his ear and stops at the middle of the right side of his jawline.

He glares at the world with an anger that could only be matched by Shinigami himself.

**"This should not have happened,"** he says aloud with with a deep and booming voice.

The figure beside him sighs sadly and nods in agreement. This figure is a young man, dressed in a black, silk, and loosely fitted kimono. His build is toned and lightly muscular. He has a kodachi strapped to his right side of his waist. It's hilt and sheath are both dark grey. He has a pointed jaw though his face is slightly rounded. His lips are thin and his somber eyes are amber. His silver hair is swept back and shaggy.

**"I must say that I too agree with Susano'o-san's statement. These events should not have occurred. It is very troublesome,"** he said with a soft monotone voice. The being sitting across from him, looks at him with sadness and sympathy in her eyes. This being is a young woman, who is wearing a yellow kimono with white lotus designs dotting the right side of it. Her skin is cream colored and her silky hair is light blonde. Her eyes are emerald green. Her figure is mostly hourglass-shaped, though her cleavage are slightly large and greatly noticeable. Her lips are full and pink.

**"Tsukuyomi-kun...,"** says the busty blonde with a sweet feminine voice. The now addressed Tsukuyomi, looks at the blonde woman and replies with a sad smile and sorrowful eyes.

**"It's alright, Amaterasu-hime. I expected that they would use the moon for such vile things. Humans always use the most beautiful of creations in the most evil of ways. Even though the one I made for you was a proposal gift...,"** said the Lord of Night and Guardian of the Moon and Stars. At saying this though, Amaterasu blushes slightly. The one of the last two beings giggles at this. She has pale creamy skin and long flowing white hair. The kimono she wears he kimono she wears is white and silk. Her eyes are pupiless and sky blue. Her lips are slightly thin.

**"Careful, Tsuku-kun, Ama-chan might ravish you like the last time,"** she says with a soft and soothing voice. Tsukuyomi looks at her with his tired eyes, though there is devious gleam to them and a small smirk on his face.

**"Really, Enjeru-chan. The last time that happened, you were watching us with very lustrous eyes. So if I'm not mistaken, you'd might wish to watch again or even participate in our activities..?,"** says Tsukuyomi curiously. Her reply is a deep blush and turning her head away in embarrassment. This causes: Tsukuyomi to chuckle; Amaterasu's blush deepen; the other being to sigh; and Susano'o to outright bursting into a fit of laughter. Enjeru then looks at everyone.

**"Tsuku-kun, you are a pervert..."** Says the embarrassed Kami. The other being looks at her with a deadpanned expression. His features, unlike the rest of the beings, looked demonic. His hair is a great, white, and shaggy mane. His skin is deathly greyish blue. The whites of his eyes are black and his irises are snow white. His fingernails are dark lengthened claws. His left hand has black flamelike tattoos all over it and has prayer beads wrapped around his hand as well. His lips are blackened and his teeth are sharp fangs. He has a deathly thin physique. He wears a loosely fitted and white kimono. In his right hand, he holds a ceremonial tango. His cheekbones are high and his chin is very pointed. His most unnatural feature is the two horns protruding from the top of his head, causing two long bangs to frame his face.

**"Back to our previous conversation, it seems that we all have come to agreement that we will undo all the things that have been done currently. The Uchiha have caused great calamity in the world, even after their massacre. Not only that, but they use the gifts created by him, to honor us, so casually, it causes them to become too arrogant,"** he says with a eerie and shallow voice. The others look at him with surprised expressions. To them, this was the most he would ever speak at a meeting. This could only mean that he too was not happy with the current turnout of the events in the human realm of shinobi. Especially when he mentioned Susano'o looks back at the window. He closes his eyes and sighs.

**"I vote that we make small 'changes' the Scoll of Soul Scrit,"** says Susano'o. Everyone else pauses their train of thought. They look at the Storm King with even more surprise in their eyes. Shinigami looks at him with a critical eye for a moment then nods in acceptance.

**"I second this,"** says the Death Lord. Enjeru, or Kami, looks at him again, stunned to hear such.

**"Third...,"** comes from Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu looks at him with a sympathetic gleam in her eyes.

**"I, too, agree...,"** says the Mistress of the Sun. Enjeru looks at them all, speechless. Usually, divine beings of nature never agreed on anything together. She can understand why Shinigami and Tsukuyomi would agree to do such a thing. Of course Shinigami would say it because of the use of the Edo Tensei and the imbalance of life and death. Tsukuyomi would agree cause of how a creation of his own once, is used for ill will. Speaking of the Moon Lord, he is looking at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

**"Tell us, Enjeru-chan, what is your decision?"** asks Tsukuyomi. She looks into his eyes for a moment then glances at the others, who all had similar expressions on their faces. She closes her eyes and sighs. She opens them again and looks at Tsukuyomi.

**"Fine.. I, also, agree with this. But, Tsuku-kun, you must make a promise to that you'll owe me with anything I want, okay?"** says Enjeru. Tsukuyomi lightly frowns at this at first then it turns into a devious grin.

**"Of course, Enjeru-chan, anything you want. Though, I wonder, does this pertain to any activities that include Ama-chan and myself, hmm?"** asks Tsukuyomi. This, again, causes Amaterasu and Enjeru to blush deeply. Susano'o stifles a laugh while Shinigami lightly chuckles. The blushing Kami pouts and looks at the Moon Lord.

**"I-I will n-not c-c-comment on t-that,"** says an embarrassed Enjeru. Tsukuyomi looks at curiously.

**"Well, since you're not denying it, I take that it is true then?"** says the Moon Lord. This causes the Kami's blush deepen even further and for Amaterasu to look at her with astonishment in her eyes. Susano'o is now on his back, rolling in a fit of laughter.

**"P-Pervert...," **said the embarrassed Kami.

**"Oh really? Like you're one to talk, Enjeru-hime..," **says the Moon Lord, earning him a stuttering red Kami. Shinigami sighs again, really tired of waiting to proceed onward with the agreement.

**"Moving along...,"** says the Harvester of Souls. Everyone then stops and looks at the domed window. They all made a synchronized clap their hands. Suddenly, a blue light flashes over the window. When the light disappears, in it's place is a floating, ancient, and blue scroll. It then slowly opens itself. Inside, old writing can be seen. Shinigami slowly takes the worn scroll into his dead looking hands. He opens it even further and lays it on the window. He looks at the others and they all nod at him in response. The Death Lord looks back to the scroll. His hands form into an finger interlocking fist, or the snake seal.

**"Come forth, Spirit of Time, we request for your presence,"** said Shinigami. After his chant, green mists flows out of the scroll and swirls rapidly into a small cyclone. Slowly, the mist dissipates and reveals a green spectral figure. The figure looks to be human. Though without any other physical feature, it is unclear what it's gender is. It looks at the Death Lord then slightly bows.

**"Why does the Divine Court honor me with their summons, this evening?"** the spirit says with a wispy and monotone voice. Shinigami looks at the spirit and bows his head in respect.

**"We wish to make a few small 'changes' to the Scroll of Soul Scrit, to change the past to thrive towards a more acceptable future,"** says Shinigami. The spirit looks at him for a moment then looks at the others.

**"Does all of the members of the Court agree to this?"** ask the spectral figure. Everyone nods in reply. The spirit looks back to Shinigami.

**"Alright, this is accepted. Though you know there is a price. Are you willing to pay it?"** the spirit asks the Court. They all thought for a moment then nod consecutively. Tsukuyomi stands up and looks at the spirit.

**"I give you.. The Moon.."** says the Moon Lord. Everyone gasps at hearing this. Amaterasu stands up and rushes over to him then hugs him.

**"No, Tsuku-kun, don't do that! Why would you destroy such a beautiful gift?!"** cries the Sun Mistress. The Moon Lord looks down into her teary eyes. He then brings his hand to her face and cups her cheeks then wipes the tears from her eyes. Tsukuyomi slowly leans down and captures her lips with his, embracing her in a passionate kiss. He then pulls away and looks down at her then smiles sadly.

**"Please don't cry Taiiyo-hime. I would rather have a symbol of my love for you destroyed than used for evil deeds by someone else. Besides, I can always make another moon for you or if you want, I'll make anything else that you desire,"** said Tsukuyomi. At this, Amaterasu hugs him tighter snuggles closer into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him, whispering how much she means to him. Susano'o looks at them for a moment and becomes deep in thought. After a minute or two, he looks back to the spirit. He reaches into the collar of his armor and pulls out a pendant(that looks like a large, engraved, and decorated fang) then releases the katana from his obi sash. He then places them in front of the spirit and looks at it.

**"I offer you my pendant of the Yamata no Orochi and the Kusanagi,"** said the Lord of Seas. The others, not Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu, look at him with surprised eyes. It is usually known that Susano'o keeps his most prized trophies on his being at all times, in fear that his enemies or foes would reawaken or rise from their graves which, for some odd or unknown reason, confused Shinigami. The spirit looks at these offerings critically then nodded in acceptance.

**"You do know what will happen be giving these to me, don't you, Susano'o-sama?"** said the spirit. He nods his head in acceptance.

**"I know very well what will happen. That is why we are 'changing' the Scroll,"** said the Storm Lord. Shinigami looks at him confused at first then his eyes widen in realization.

**"You plan on having a new vassal, Susano'o?**" said the Death Lord. This time, everyone looks to him for an answer. The King of Seas sighs and nods his head. This leaves everyone quiet for a moment. Then Night King decides to speak up.

**"That is a good idea..."** says Tsukuyomi. Everyone turns their attention to him. He clears his throat.

**"I, Tsukuyomi, King of the Night and Lord of the Moon and Stars, denounce Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan as my vassal. This is my word and judgment, let it be heard through all the realms of the universe!"** roared Tsukuyomi. The heavens darken and stars appear, glowing from blue to violet and lastly, crimson. Then the darkness and stars fade away, letting the heavens return to as they were before. The other beings and the spirit widened their eyes out of shock. No one before had ever denounced a vassal before, except Yomi of course, but that is is another story for a different time. Amaterasu looks at him for a moment then nods to herself and looks at the others.

**"We all should have vassals existing at this time as well, considering what has happened,"** says the Mistress of the Sun. Everyone nods in agreement, except the Kami. Enjeru looks at both of the beings then her eyes fill with determination. She then stands up quickly and breaths in deeply.

**"I, Enjeru, Angel of Creation, denounce Uzumaki Na-"** before she can finish her sentence, Shinigami moves to her quickly and forces his hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. She looks, at the King of Corpses, with surprise in her eyes. He glares at her, along everyone else, except the Spirit of Time.

**"Are you truly that foolish, Imouto! Do you have any idea what would happen if you denounce him?!"** growls Shinigami. She looks at him with a confused expression. He sighs tiredly and looks at her.

**"He will either: die on the day he is born; be turned into a weapon by the human know Danzo Himura; be taken by those humans and have Kurama extracted from him; or lastly, grow to hate humanity!"** said the Death Lord, which causes everyone to lightly shiver. The kami looks down in embarrassment and sadness. She could never condemn such a boy to a terrible fate. She looks up and smiles weakly.

**"I'm sorry, Shin-Nii. I didn't know what I was thinking."** said Enjeru. Shinigami sighs at this then turns to the spirit. He reaches into his kimono and pulls out a stuffed, small child's doll that looks like a woman with a blue dress, black shoes, brown hair, green button eyes, and a gold crown. He looks at it sadly for a moment then closes his eyes and holds it out to the spirit, getting a collective gasp from every except Susano'o, who is looking at him sadly.

**"Just take it..."** says the Harvester of Souls, letting his hair shadow his eyes. The spirit slowly nods and gently takes the doll from Shinigami as well as Susano'o's offering. He looks to the last two for their offerings. Amaterasu lets go of Tsukuyomi and faces the Spirit of Time. She reaches into her kimono and pulls out a mirror. The mirror itself is gold tinted, held by a white frame with a handle, which has bronze designs of vines, leaves, and a sun on the back of the frame.

**"I offer you the Yata Mirror,"** said the Mistress of Dawn and Dusk. The spirit nods and takes the mirror from her. It then turns lastly to Enjeru. Enjeru has already have something in front of her. The objects in front of her are two small scrolls. They are both are blue with a large square white space on each of them. In the space, there is a different kanji on them. One of the kanji stands for "Lord-Beast" and the others stands for "Noble-Creature". The others, except Shinigami, stare wearily at them with discomfort. The spirit looks at them for a moment then looks at the Kami.

**"Kami-sama...? Do you think it is wise to give both of those as offerings? I can understand for the ****_kinkinzoku ikimono_****, but the ****_Hanshu-ju_****? Maybe you need a little more time to think abo-,"** the spirit tried to continue, however, Enjeru raised her hand to quiet it. She sighs and looks at the spirit.

**"I know what I am doing, Seishin-san. Please do not mistaken my offerings for cluelessness. I have spoken with them and have agreed to become the Elder Summons of the Nin-Shōkan-jo. Including ****_Rivu~aiasan_**** and****_ Tochi no Kyodai kigyō_****,"** said the Kami. This gets a gasp from Amaterasu and a hardened glare from Susano'o.

**"I can understand why that ****_Kigyō_**** would agree, but would ****_Rivu~aiasan_**** agree, though? I thought he would have too much pride to do something like that,"** says Tsukuyomi. Everyone remains silent for a moment. Then the Storm Lord sighs tiredly.

**"He wishes to battle my vassal, doesn't he, Kami-sama?"** said Susano'o. Her answer is just a quick nod. The Spirit of Time looks at Enjeru's offerings then sighs as it picks them up. It then looks to the Court.

**"These have been accepted and now the Past can be changed and the Present and Future will diverse as well. Once this is accomplished, Yogen-sama will change the Prophecy of Peace. This is the Law of Time, please respect it,"** said the spirit. It then disappears in a burst of green smoke. In it's place, lays the scroll it came from. Shinigami, who had remain silent, picks up the scroll. The Death Lord looks at the others with a lethal gleam in his eyes.

**"Shall we begin?"** murmured Shinigami. The others nod in agree and start to change moments of the past, present, and future. Especially of that of one spiky blonde headed knucklehead.

**And cut!**

**I hope you all like this. Naruto will be a bit wiser in his choices and smarter in his choice of friends. There will be a slight DBZ crossover, but that will only pertain to my main OC. My OC will only show up during the Chunin exams and will be explained further then. Now, the harems will be based around Konoha's Clan Restoration Act or the CRA. The minimum amount is six. The maximum amount will be eight. I already have chosen the first three for both Naruto and my OC.**

**-Naruto:**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Yugito**

**-OC:**

**Samui**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Depending on how many reviews and favs I get, I will agree to have polls for the other spots. Thank you, review, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

Chapter 1: Encounters

It has been seven years after the Kyuubi incident. The village is prosperous and it's civilians are happy and cheerful. Well, except for one young boy. This boy has sun kissed spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, light tanned skin, and whisker marks on his face. He wears a white t-shirt, that has a red swirl on it's back, and tacky tan shorts. His physique is slightly slim and he has a few scratches and bruises on his skin from his 'encounter' with a not-so-friendly group of civilians earlier this morning. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and village pariah. Currently, Naruto is running from a very angry, and very drunk, mob of villagers, some Genin, and a few Chunin. He runs down the street as the mob pursues him. Sweat drizzles off his face as his shirt clings to his chest. Small drops of blood oozes from the small cuts on his arms and legs. He turns quickly down into another street, which happens to be the Northern Clans Street that is home of the Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clans. As he runs, Naruto notices a few people gathered at the end of the street, trying resolve and help after a mysterious collision of a trader's cart and a supply wagon. The boy slows to a hault and glances behind him. He sees the mod is still a some of meter behind, still chasing him. He looks around for an escape route and sees the entrance of a compound, it's gate standing wide open. He looks behind him again and sees the mob drawing in closer. He looks back to the entrance, his last chance of escape and hope, and dashes towards it. As he draws closer to the entrance, the mob does as well. As steps through the gateway, he runs into a person and falls backwards onto his backside. He looks up to see a very feral woman, a young girl, and an even younger boy.

The feral woman has shaggy spiked brown hair, light peach skin, slitted eyes, and elongated canines. She wears a brown long sleeve shirt under a Jonin vest, brown shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, and bandages wrapped around her right thigh and calves as well as her ankles, which are under the pants and sandals. The most noticeable thing about her, though, is the red fang tattoos on her cheeks, red eye shadow, violet lipstick, and her slightly large bust. The girl has short brown hair that resides in a ponytail, though she has two thin bangs that frame her face. She also has round black eyes and cream skin. The girl wears a tan t-shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. She, like the woman, has red fang tattoos on her cheeks. Lastly, the boy, has similar hair, eyes, and teeth as the woman does. He has tanned skin. The boy wears a baggy grey t-shirt, brown tacky shorts, and dark burgundy shoes. On his face, however, are two bandages on either side of his cheeks. His eyelids are lightly red and swollen from, what Naruto can guess, crying.

Back to the blonde pariah, he looks them with a hint of fear in his eyes. The trio look at him confused for a moment then the feral woman kneels down to get a better look at him.

"Hey, what's the rush, pup?" says the feral woman. Naruto cringes, puts his arms up in defense, and closes his eyes as he starts shaking in fear.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-me!" stutters the Jinchūriki. This causes the feral woman to narrow her eyes and furrow her thin eyebrows. The girl looks at him confused she tilts her head to the side.

"Why would we hurt you?" says the girl. The woman's ears twitch as she hears many loud footsteps and shouting. She looks out side the gate to see a mob approaching the entrance. As they reach the woman, a drunken Chunin steps forward, clearly the mob's leader. He looks at the woman angrily.

"Give ussh the 'Demon'! He will pay for killing our belov*hic*ed Yondaime and ourrr*hic* familiesssh!" says the Chunin. Many of the others in the mob roar in agreement. The woman raises a brow in annoyance. She glances over shoulder to see Naruto cowering behind her very confused daughter and tired son. The woman looks back at the mob with disinterested eyes.

"Demon? What demon? All I see is a scared young pup running from pack of drunken heathens and naïve people. Just leave so I don't have hurt or kill you," says the woman an aggressive feminine voice. The leader of the mob narrows his eyes at her angrily.

"Bitch! How dare you protect that filthy de-" before he could finish his sentence, the feral woman quickly snaps his neck, which kills him in the the process. The Chunin's body falls limp onto the ground as the woman gives the crowd an aggravated glare.

"Anyone else wants to try and insult a clan head as well as break the Sandaime's law?" asks the angered woman. Some of the mob slightly sweats from this while others only become angrier. As they try to step toward her, six flickers appear before them. There stands six Anbu in between the mob and the entrance. One of these Anbu has a bird shaped mask. He steps towards the crowd.

"By the order of the Hokage, all of you are under arrest and to be submitted to questioning by Ibiki, Head of Torture and Interrogation Department. Please come quietly, we would hate to use force," says the Anbu in a monotone voice. The mob tries to scatter, except they couldn't cause the appearance of six more Anbu, three on either side. Some of them try to run anyways, but are stopped by simple genjutsu or movement cancelation tags. As the mob members are taken away by Anbu and Jonins, the Anbu with the bird shaped mask stays behind to check up on the young pariah. He turns to the feral woman and bows low to her.

"I apologize that you had to get involved, Tsume-sama. I will report that the mob that dared to threaten you to Hokage-sama himself," says the Anbu. The woman, now known as Tsume, lightly yawns. She looks at the Anbu for a moment then to Naruto, who has fallen asleep, courtesy to one of the Anbu's genjutsu. Which also affected her daughterand son, Hana and Kiba, both of which are now in their beds, sleeping.

"That's alright, Karasu-san. Just tell the old monkey to come by to check up on him. I'll have a medic of the clan check the pup's wounds and heal him. He'll be safe here for now," says Tsume. Karasu nods and flickers away. The clan head turns around and picks up Naruto of the grass as he sleeps. She looks at him for a moment with softened eyes. Tsume then closes her eyes and leans her head back, letting her face point upward.

_'I will try my best to look after him, Kushina...'_ thinks Tsume. She then heads inside the main house of the Inuzuka compound and lays Naruto on the couch in the den. She starts to walk to the kitchen until she hears slight whimpering. Tsume turns around to see Naruto, quivering in his sleep. Her eyes soften at the sight of his condition. She walks over to a hall closet and opens it then retrieves a thick blanket. Tsume closes the door and takes the blanket back to Naruto. She then drapes the blanket around him then leans down and kisses his temple.

"It's okay, Naru-chan. You're safe, sleep well," she whispers into his ear. At this, Naruto's quivering slowly stops and he snuggles deeper into the blanket's warmth. Tsume smiles at this then sits into an cozy armchair next to the sleeping boy. She closes her eyes and drifts into a light sleep, slightly smiling as she does. Unbeknownst to her, in the corner of the room, a man stands there with an elderly and grandfatherly smile gracing his face.

"Minato, I hope that this day is a new start for young Naruto-kun. If it is, I'd thank Kami for such a blessing and hope for many more," says the old man.

-_Heavens_-

Looking down upon the earth, Enjeru smiles softly at the current actions that have taken place.

**"Just wait, Hiruzen-san. This is just the beginning of such 'blessings'. You'll see, along with many others, that the plans I have for Naru-chan,"** says the happy Kami.

-_Konohagakure, Inuzuka Compound_-

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. He can feel the slight warmth and comfort of the blanket that drapes over him. The blonde notices that he is laying on a couch, but not his couch of his rundown apartment. He looks around and sees he is in a large room that has a few full bookshelves, a fireplace, a few tables, some chairs, armchairs, recliners, and couches. The walls are made of grey cobblestone and the ceiling is made of redwood planking with rafters and a few hanging wooden lamp-chandeliers. He keeps looking around until he freezes after hearing a soft snore. Naruto slowly turns to see the feral woman that he had met earlier, sleeping in an armchair beside the couch he has slept on. He looks at her for a moment to see any indication of her waking up. The blonde quietly and slowly gets up off the couch. He looks around and the room, searching for an exit. As he finds one and is about to leave, something bellows inside him.

_**'What do you think you're doing?'**_

Naruto quickly back turns towards the feral woman, only to find that she is still asleep. He tilts his head to the side in confusion. He starts to leave again.

'_**Oi, Kit! What the hell?! Why leave, when you can stay and be warm and comfy, him?!'**_

Naruto turns around quickly again. He looks at the woman again, only to find that she is still asleep. The Jinchūriki looks around.

"Where are you?" says the boy quietly.

'_**Oh this is hilarious! You're looking for a guy that isn't even there! Hahahaha haha!'**_

Naruto spins around, again, only to find no one there. He slightly pouts angrily.

"Where are you dammit?!" says the frustrated blonde. As he starts to furiously turn around in circles, Naruto becomes dizzy. He falls onto his backside. He puts his hands on his head to stop the spinning. As his sight levels out, he notices that someone is standing over him. Naruto slowly looks up to see the feral woman that once sleeping, looking down at him with curious eyes. He looks at her with fearful eyes as he lets out an audible gulp. He sits there for a moment, waiting for a reaction. The feral woman leans down towards him. His eyes widen a bit in fear. What he didn't expect, however, is to smile warmly at him.

"Are you hungry, pup?"

Naruto sits there for a moment, gawking at the woman in confusion and surprise. He still sits there and notices an eyebrow twitches.

"Oi, pup?! Are you hungry or ain't ya?!" says the slightly aggravated woman. Naruto lightly flinches back and nods his head furiously. This causes the woman to smile and stand straight back up. She starts walking towards a hallway, but stops and looks over at him.

"Are ya coming or what, gaki?!" says the wild woman. At this, Naruto stands up and starts to follow her. As they walk for a moment, they stop a they enter a new room, at which Naruto's jaw drops and eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. This room is the kitchen, which happens to be at least eight to nine, if not ten times larger. There are two double-door refrigerators, a bakery oven, two six-eyed stoves, and many large redwood cabinets and stainless steel cookware. The floor is tiled in what seems to be brown marble. The woman turns back to the blonde and slightly giggles at his reaction.

"Okay, pup, you can stop with the gawking now," says the woman. It takes a moment for the words to process through his until he snaps his head towards her. She now has an apron strapped to her as she is frying four large steaks, cooking sliced seasoned potatoes and sweet peppers, boiling mixed corn, green beans, and beef broth. Naruto looks at the food hungrily as he slightly drools. The woman sees this and smirks knowingly.

"Naru-chan, sit and wait for the food to be ready in the the dining room. By the way, I'm Tsume Inuzuka," says the feral woman. Naruto looks at her for a moment then walks into the dining room, or he say dining hall as his jaw drops again as his eyes widen as he looks at the room. This room is similar to the den. It's walls are cobblestone, the ceiling is a set of redwood rafters, and a few wooden lamp chandeliers. The only difference between the rooms is the flooring. While the den has soft blue carpeting, the dining hall has the same tiled brown marble floor at the kitchen. There are three long tables. These tables look similar to that of wooden picnic tables, except with maple chairs on their sides instead of benches and a series of small bright lamps line the middle of the tables. At the head of the middle table, however, is the clan head chair. It's slightly taller and wider than the others. It is also cushioned as well with blue knitted cushioning. It has some designs of swirling dogs carved into it's arms and legs. Naruto walks over to the head chair of the table. He glances at for a moment then sits in the chair that is on closest to its right. The blonde waits for his host and, what he can smell, very delicious food.

After what seemed like an eternity, to Naruto, Tsume walks into the dining hall with two bowls. Each of the bowls contains the steamy vegetable beef broth. She places a bowl in front of Naruto and places in front of the head chair. Tsume then gives the blonde a stern look.

"I'm going to get the rest of our meal. Do not eat this until I come back with the food. Understood?" says the feral woman. Naruto lightly quivers as he nods his head fearfully. She smiles warmly at this, which causes Naruto to face-fault. Tsume walks back to the kitchen quickly. Naruto sits there, quietly and patiently waiting for the Inuzuka woman. After a few minutes, she walks back into the room with two large plates, one in each hand. She sets one in in front of Naruto and his jaw comically drops to the table as he drools. In front of him, on the plate, lays two large sizzling steaks and a mound of fried sliced potatoes. The warm tantalizing smells makes him feel slightly drowsy. Tsume sees this and smirks at him. She places her plate on the table and sits in the head chair. The blonde stops his gawking and looks at her. She sees that he is waiting for her permission. Tsume smiles and nods at him.

"Go ahead, pup. Dig in," says the Inuzuka as she hands him a set of eating utensils. He looks at the plate and bowl for a moment. He then closes his eyes and bows to Tsume.

"Arigatō Tsume-san!" shouts the grateful pariah. He then starts to quickly devour his meal. This causes the Inuzuka to smile and starts to enjoy her own meal. As they are half a through their meal, Tsume gives Naruto a curious glance then a small idea pops into her head.

"Say Naru-chan, would you like to be in our clan protection and migration program?" asks Tsume. The blonde stops eating for a moment and looks at her confused.

"Clan protection and migration program?" asks the confused jinchūriki. Tsume sees his confusion then straightens up herself.

"The clan protection and migration program is a program, created by the Nidaime Hokage, that allows children or young teens that are not of a clan or the last of a clan to live on a estate of a willing clan. The person or persons must be accepted under one or more clans. A main clan contract that will take care of your housing and schooling. There can be investment contract that allows another clan to help with such things. The person or persons would reflect and represent both of the clans as proceedings and nature. If a person in this program wishes to become a shinobi, both clans would essentially teach the person some of both styles of training. Though the person will represent both clans, that person will only receive limited training from both before he or she becomes a shinobi. They may learn most of a clan's taijutsu style and some ninjutsu, but this is the limit for such. If the person themselves are from a clan, they are to share similar clan secrets as well for equal trade. This means that if you were apart of a clan or noble family, the village council and Hokage have to reveal to you most secrets of your family that they can or able to without it threatening the village," recites the Inuzuka woman. This causes Naruto's eyes to widen at the information he hads received. It also causes a spark of hope to blaze in his saddened lonely heart. Here, was a clan head, offering to give him a home were he would be protected from the civilians abuse. Willing to pay for his schooling as a civilian, which he would never wish for, or a ninja-in-training at the Academy. He can also find out something about his parents or family he has or had. Tears swell up in his large blue eyes. Naruto jumps over the table and tackles Tsume, surprising her as they both tumble backwards onto the floor. Tsume looks down to see a crying Naruto hugging her waist and mumbling many "thank you's" and "yes's". This causes the Inuzuka woman's eyes to soften as she gently hugs the lonely jinchūriki back and him comfortably to him.

"It's alright, Naru-chan. Let it all out, pup," says the comforting Tsume as she stands up with Naruto in her arms. She walks back to the den and sits on the couch. The clan head slowly rocks the crying pariah to sleep. She smiles at hearing his soft snoring. Her ears then twitch at the hearing of soft footsteps then looks around.

Standing in the doorway, is Hana in pajamas. She looks at her mother for a moment then at Naruto. Tsume smiles softly at her daughter and waves her over. Hana walks over to her and gazes at the sleeping Naruto. Tsume slightly leans forward.

"Hana-chan, bring me a pillow for Naru-chan here. I have a surprise to tell you," whispers the clan head. This causes Hana's eyes to lighten up a bit and nods quickly as she dashes off to get a pillow. Tsume smiles at this and sighs happily.

_'Well, Kushi-chan, I think I might have changed things for the better, I hope,'_ thinks the Inuzuka.

-_Hokage Mansion_-

The Sandaime sighs tiredly and frustratingly at the events he has viewed through his crystal ball. He rubs his temples to sooth his now beckoning headache.

"Well, I figured something like this might happen. Though, I wish there wouldn't be so much damned paperwork to do this. Oh Kami, then there's the council. Oh I'm just really starting to think that the heavens have cursed me with such ill luck. Though, as long as Naruto-kun becomes happy with this, then it's worth it. Don't you think so, eh, Minato? Kushina?" says Hiruzen as he looks at the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage. He pulls out a few scrolls and starts writing down all that is needed for the very long and 'eventful' day he will have coming soon.

**AND CUT!**

**I hope you all like this. I will try to update every 3 to 4 days or so, that or when I'm able to. Tsume will be a mother-figure for Naruto at this point. No, she will not be in his harem. Hana, however, can be. This is the first poll for a harem choice for Naruto. Yes or no in the review. Also, review and follow. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as ideas to add. You will be mentioned for your idea(s). Thank you and enjoy your evening.**

**Abyssal Divide.**


	3. Chapter 2: Truths

Chapter 2: Truths

It is late in the morning inside the council room. Tension is thick in the air. Most of the civilian council seems to be glaring at the subject of the meeting: Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. He stands in the middle of the room, anxiously waiting for this meeting to come to an end. The subject about him is that he has been subjugated to the CPMP by Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan. The shinobi council was certainly surprised by this action. The civilian council, however, was outraged to hear that the 'demon' was being accepted into the program. They could only keep trying to make excuses why he shouldn't; however, they all failed to remember that it was the Nidaime who established the program in the first place, and the program itself is controlled by the shinobi council. Most of the civilians tried to discreetly plead with the shinobi council, which only made them a bit sickened of the civilian side. All of the shinobi council, as well as Danzo for some reason, has agreed to let Naruto be in the program. Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and Commander of the Konoha's Military force, offered an investment contract to the Tsume and Naruto for to teach him in some training as well as combat strategy for his knowledge of large hideaways and abandoned escape routes of the of the village. The two agreed to his offer, much to the civilian council's horror. As they are finishing up on most of the agreements of Naruto being accepted into the CPMP, the blonde pariah looks at Hokage.

"Oji-san, can I ask you a question?" says Naruto. The Sandaime, as well as the council, looks at the boy. Hiruzen clears his throat.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?" says the Hokage. The blonde looks around the room at the council members then looks back to the Fire Shadow. He sighs tiredly then inhales deeply.

"May Tsume-oba and I speak with you privately after this meeting?" says the boy. Hiruzen, as well as some of the others, look at him with a curious gaze. Then the old kage sighs and nods.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," says Hiruzen. He would have asked the blonde what he wanted to speak about, but the kage has a pretty good guess as to what Naruto wants to know. As Hiruzen and the council finished with the contracts, Naruto notices one of the glaring at him with lethal intent.

This council member is Mebuki Haruno. She has always, unfortunately, been the one to cause the most problems for the young jinchūriki. Especially when it came to the village's market district. It was mostly thanks to her that Naruto's secret had gotten out the month after he was born. She mostly hated him because most of her very expensive supply and stores she owned during the time, was destroyed as well as her parents, who also died on that night.

Anyway, the council finishes with the contracts and leaves, Hiruzen and Tsume, as well as Naruto, walk to his office. When they reach the office, the Hokage calls off his Anbu guards. When his guard leaves, he then places privacy seals on the door and windows. Then the old kage sits at his desk and pulls out a smoking pipe from his robes. He places tobacco in the pipe and lights it with a match. Hiruzen then inhales through the pipe and sighs out the smoke. He then looks at the two before him and a small smile graces his lips.

"You may speak, Naruto-kun. But understand that I cannot give you any information on your father. You may ask about your mother and clan if you wish, but I can only tell you some of the information on her. Understood?" says the Fire Shadow. The blonde's reply is a simply and understanding nod. He stays silent for a moment then looks into the old man's eyes.

"Did they love me?" asks the jinchūriki. This causes Tsume to face-fault and Hiruzen's smile to slightly sadden.

"Naruto, you parents couldn't wait for you to be born. Especially your mother, she would always talk about how she would dress up her 'Naru-chan' and take you to see Tsume and Mikoto. She always wanted you to meet Itachi and Hana, which it seems that you already have," says the old kage. He looks to see Naruto is slightly trembling with a confused expression on his face and tears in his eyes.

"D-Did they a-a-abandoned me?" chokes the blonde. Tsume shuts her eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. Hiruzen gives the boy a warm sympathetic look.

"No, Naruto-kun.. They both died on the day you were born. I'm sorry..." says Hiruzen. At this, Naruto turns to Tsume and hugs her tightly, letting his tears fall a he grits his teeth so he doesn't sob. Tsume looks down at the boy, letting a few of her own tears fall as she gently and soothingly strokes his hair. The Hokage watches this with a sad smile on his face. He then closes his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"You remind me so much of her, Naruto. She would always get into trouble with her pranks when she was young. Her name... was Kushina Uzumaki.." says the old Fire Shadow. This causes Naruto's eyes to open wide. He slowly turns his head and looks to his grandfather-figure.

"U-Uzumaki..?" asks the now curious boy. The Hokage nods his head in reply.

"Naruto, you and your mother were from an infamous clan that held and still holds strong ties to the village. The Uzumaki once were known as a brethren clan of the Senju and rulers of the prosperous of Uzushiogakure. Though that most of the clan itself was destroyed along with the village, a small few had escaped spread throughout the Elemental Nations," says Hiruzen. Naruto gives the kage a look full of hope.

"D-Does that mean that I h-have a clan out there that c-can be rebuilt?" ask the jinchūriki. The Hokage slightly grasp his jaw as he thinks. After a moment or two, the old man sighs and looks at the young pariah.

"I will not lie to you, Naruto-kun. The clan itself was destroyed during the Second Shinobi War. The chances of anyone living or existing is slim, but it is still a chance," says the Fire Shadow. This causes Naruto to slightly dishearten a little, but it still gives him hope. He looks up to Tsume to see that she is lightly saddened by this. The blonde pariah then hugs her reassuringly. The Inuzuka looks down at Naruto, who is smiling happily at her.

"Don't worry, Tsume-oba, I want to live with you and Hana-nee as my family before I would look for," says Naruto. Tsume smiles at this and laughs.

"Oh really? And what about Kiba-chan, hm, Naru-chan?" asks the clan head. Naruto pouts a little and mumbles something about a 'dog breathed idiot'. The blonde then sighs and nods his head.

"And Breathe-chan, but only because you asked me to!" comments the jinchūriki. Hiruzen chuckles at this while Tsume laughs heartily. This causes the blonde to pout again. Then a thought popped into the blonde's head. He then turns back to Hiruzen.

"Jiji, how can you tell who is an Uzumaki?" asks the now curious Naruto. Hiruzen nods at this question and opens a draw. He then pulls out a photo and hands is to the boy. The photo is of a pregnant woman with long silky crimson hair and violet eyes. She is wearing a red dress with a white trim. Naruto looks at the photo with confusion. He then looks back to the Hokage.

"Jiji, who is this?" asks the blonde. Both Hiruzen and Tsume smirks knowingly. Tsume then decides to answer the blonde's question.

"Naru-chan, that's your mother, your Kaa-san," says the Inuzuka. This causes Naruto's eyes to widen greatly. He then holds the picture gently as if it would break. His eyes slowly soften as he holds the photograph. Hiruzen decides to finish answering the boy's previous question.

"Uzumaki's are known for their red hair and violet eyes. Other than that, there is the two main known kekkei genkai. The first is the _Kusari no Chakura_. It was the most common of the two. It somehow allowed the user to condense and form their chakra into spectral chains and use them for any use. Your mother also had this ability, Naruto," says the old kage. Naruto looks up at the elder with surprise written on his face. Before he could say anything though, Hiruzen raises his hand to stop him.

"I would like to finish my speech on this, Naruto-kun, so that we may get to your inheritance from your mother. Is that alright?" states the Hokage. Naruto hesitates for a moment then nods in acceptance. Hiruzen then continues with his speech.

"Thank you. Now, to if that you have this kekkei genkai? I don't know, but it is possible. If you do though, it will most likely awaken at some point in the future. Now onto the second, but rarer of the two. It is a doujutsu called the _Kagura Shingan_. There is very little information on it other than it is eternally active and makes the irises and pupils completely red. It is said that it sees chakra like some doujutsu, such as the Uchiha's _Sharingan_ and the Hyuuga's _Byakugan_. There are other tales that depicts it will sometimes have other abilities, but those that I have heard of are only rumours until proven otherwise," finishes the Fire Shadow. Naruto looks at the floor, thinking over the information he had just received. After a few minutes, he closes his eyes and lets out a relieved sigh. The blonde then looks at his grandfather figure and smiles happily.

"That's good, Jiji, and thank you," says the jinchūriki as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Tsume and Hiruzen smile at this.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Now on towards your inheritance.." Naruto perks up a little as well as Tsume. "Kushina left you her books and scrolls that she owned. They are mostly on kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. Though there are some ninjutsu scrolls and chakra control exercise books. She also left you scrolls on the history of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure, which can explain further more about them to you. Lastly, she left you her katana, the _Akashio_, and a few volumes on ninkenjutsu and fuinjutsu for beginners," finishes the old kage as he pulls out a dusty medium-sized red scroll. He places it on the desk in front of him. Naruto looks at it for a moment then picks up the scroll and opens it. Inside, he sees many seals that are either circular or square-shaped, both types with various kanji written with them. He looks dumbly at it for a moment then looks to the Hokage and the Inuzuka for help. Tsume lightly laughs at his predicament. The Fire Shadow sighs at this then clears his throat, silencing the Inuzuka's amusement.

"Naruto, that is a sealing scroll. It can hold various things that a ninja may need or require. That scroll in particular holds your inheritance. To unleash the object inside, you must learn it's release technique. I'm sure that Tsume-chan and Hana-chan can teach you to do so," says Hiruzen. At this, Naruto uses the _koinu no me no jutsu_, also known as the puppy-eyes technique, on the Inuzuka. This cause her to slightly glare at the old kage then she sighs in frustration. Tsume looks back to the blonde and smiles.

"You can quit it with the jutsu, pup. I'll teach you what I know about it, though it is very little," says the feral woman. Naruto brightens at this then nods and turns back to the Hokage.

"Do you have anything else for me, Jiji?" asks the blonde. Hiruzen nods then reaches into his robes and pulls out an old blue letter. The kage stands up and walks around his desk then stops, standing in front of the other two. He then kneels down in front of the boy and hands him the letter.

"Naruto-kun, this is a letter your kaa-san wrote in case if she never lived after the delivery. I promised her I would personally deliver this to you when you were ready. I think it is that time, don't you?" says the old man. Naruto, who is holding his inheritance and a photo of his mother as well as the letter, holds the letter firmly in his hands. He looks at the unopened envelope with an intense gaze.

"Naruto, I think it would be best that you read this at home with Tsume, understood?" asks the Hokage. The blonde nods unconsciously. The boy then shakes his head out his daze and looks back to the old man. The jinchūriki's eyes harden with determination.

"Hokage-jiji, I have one last question to ask you," says the blonde. Tsume gives him a curious glance. Hiruzen looks into the boy's eyes for a moment then sighs dejectedly.

"You want to know why the civilians and some ninja hate you, don't you?" says the old Sarutobi. The boy nods his head firmly. Tsume starts to shift her weight discomfort. The old man sighs once again and gives Naruto an even look.

"Are you sure you want to know, Naruto?" asks the Hokage. The blonde nods again in confirmation. Hiruzen then looks to Tsume. She is hesitant for a moment then nods in acceptance. He looks back to the boy.

"Naruto... You are the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," says the old kage. Naruto's eyes widen at this with astonishment in his eyes. He starts to lightly shake in shock.

"I-I'm the K-K-Kyuubi..?!" proclaims the shocked boy. Hiruzen's eyes harden with rage.

"No, Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi. You are you. The beast itself is inside you, locked away. You are a hero because you are the only thing that keeps it at bay. Do you understand that, Naruto? You are not the Kyuubi," says the Fire Shadow with a firm conviction in his voice. The blonde looks at the old man for a moment, trying to find any hints of falseness. When he finds no such thing, he slightly sighs in relief. The jinchūriki then feels something warm around him. He looks back to see Tsume holding him tightly as she softly and quietly cries into the young boy's back. This causes Naruto's eyes to soften sadly and he slightly leans back into her embrace.

"Please don't cry, Oba-chan. It's not your fault that I'm this way. Really, it's okay. It all makes sense to me now. So please, stop crying Oba-chan," pleads the young boy. Slowly, but surely the Inuzuka woman stops crying. Though she still holds on to him. Naruto looks back to his grandfather figure.

"Jiji, how did it get sealed inside me? I thought the Yondaime killed it," says the boy. The Hokage sighs and leans against his desk.

"The Yondaime didn't really kill the beast, he couldn't. The Kyuubi itself is one of the biju. Biju are living constructs of chakra. Even if he did somehow kill the beast, it would regenerate over time and start mass mayhem as well as destruction. The safest way to make sure it wouldn't return, he sealed it away into a newborn child. That child was you, Naruto-kun," says Hiruzen. The boys contemplates the information he has obtained. He then looks back to the old man.

"Why couldn't he seal it into a sealing scroll or something? Why did he choose me?" questions the boy. Hiruzen inhales from his pipe and slowly blows out the smoke.

"Biju can't be sealed the same way as regular chakra or items, Naruto. They are living entities. In order to seal them away, is to seal them into a person, where their chakra can circulate; however, sealing one into an adult would kill the person because of the already developed chakra pathways. So the best way to seal a biju away, is into a newborn child where their chakra pathways have begun developing. Do you understand that, Naruto-kun?" says the old kage. Naruto thinks for a few minutes then nods in acceptance. Hiruzen smiles at this and Tsume sighs in relief. The boy then pockets the letter and photograph into one pocket and keeps the scroll in his grip. Tsume and Naruto then say their goodbyes to the Hokage and head back to the Inuzuka compound. After they leave and the Hokage removes the privacy seals, Hiruzen falls back into his chair sighs in relief.

"He took that very well. Don't you think so, Inu?" says the Hokage. In the shadow of a bookshelf, anbu steps out with a dog like mask. He also has silver gravity-defying hair. In his right hand, though, is a small orange opened book with the title printed as: Icha Icha Paradise. The anbu seems to be reading the book as he steps towards the Hokage then halts in front of the desk.

"It seems that he is a bit more mature than what we heard or seen of him. He always seem to be thinking most of the information he retained thoroughly before coming to a conclusion. He could make a good leader some day," comments Inu. The Hokage nods at the anbu's inquiry in agreement. Then a thought pops into his head.

"Or a great Hokage.." says the old Sarutobi. This causes Inu to look up from his book, surprised by the Fire Shadow's comment. Then, behind his mask, he let's his eye, somehow, smile.

"Maybe one day he will, Hokage-sama," says the Inu. The Hokage's reply is a warm smile and a curt nod of his head, thinking of the possibility to again have a worth successor for the role and seat as well as the the damnable paperwork.

Then, all of the sudden, a poof of smoke appears in front of the desk, alarming the anbu and Hokage. When the smoke clears, a slightly tall white haired monkey wearing mesh, a black combat suit, a white-fur trimmed tiger designed kimono shirt, a black sash, and a Konoha hitai-ate. He stands tall and firm, though his eyes are filled with worry and surprise. Hiruzen instantly recognizes him and stands up quickly.

"Enma?! What are you doing here? Is there trouble?!" questions the now worried kage. Enma looks at him with a steady gaze.

**"Hiruzen, it's the Prophecy..."** starts the summons. The kage and anbu give him a confused look.

"What about the Prophecy? What's wrong with it?" asks Hiruzen. The monkey slightly trembles.

**"It has changed for the worst.."** states Enma. The Hokage's eyes widen in shock and the anbu's hand subconsciously twitches towards his kunai holster.

"What is it, Enma? Spit it out already!" demands the old kage. The monkey king tries to regain his posture, but fails in doing so.

**"Evil once dead shall rise again, it will grow by the wickedness of revenge and jealousy, the corrupted shall raise the Gates of Hell and unleash it's fury. The fate of Land of Elements lays on the shoulders of the six chosen: Dread Lord of Death, Beastly Warrior of Kami, Great Harbinger of Storms, Faithful Maiden of the Sun, Rogue Paladin of the Moon, and Cursed Beast of the Abyss. By their their hands the world shall live, but should they fail, Armageddon shall truly come forth and last a hundred lifetimes,"** recites the monkey before he disappears in a bloom of smoke, leaving behind a confused and terrified kage and anbu.

**AND CUT!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. **

**DemonFiccer: I understand that about the Naru/Hana coupling and I already had a plan for something like that for the vassals meeting. Especially with the now revealed revelation of the new 'Prophecy'. **

**Gigubowbow: I have plans for Kiba. That's why there's the 'Prophecy'. **

**To all of you, I inform you that I type and update this story on my smartphone. So if you wish to type your own fanfics, all you have to do is have a note/notepad app and make an account. Remember, a mind is a terrible thing to waist.**

**Follow, favorite, and review please. **

**Constructive criticism and ideas will be appreciated.**

**New poll: Should Mikoto survive the massacre?**

**Abyssal Divide**


	4. Chapter 3: A start

Chapter 3: A start..

Naruto sits on the couch, rests the scroll and photo beside him as he holds the unopened envelope in his hands. Tsume is in the kitchen gathering a snack for the both of them. The blonde looks at the letter as he internally debates on whether or not to open it and explore it's contents. His ears twitch as he hears soft foot steps. He looks up to see Hana standing in front of him, wearing a loose brown t-shirt and dark green shinobi pants as well as a small shuriken holster on her waist. She is slightly sweating and panting. He warmly smiles at the girl, who is four years older than he is.

"Hey Hana-chan. How did training go?" asks the jinchūriki. The young Inuzuka sighs and falls into an armchair beside the couch.

"It was tiring and worth the effort, but Otōto keeps straining with his shurikenjutsu. He keeps talking about wanting to become the first to get his ninken at his age. He already know everyone in the clan goes the the bonding rite with a ninken at ten. Kami, he is so arrogant" complains Hana. The blonde silently chuckles at the girl's misfortune. Hana pouts at this as the jinchūriki smiles.

"Yeah, Breath-chan does have a stick so far up his butt, that he thinks he's a tree and everyone else are daisies!" proclaims Naruto. The young Inuzuka giggles at this. She leans back into the chair and yawns gratefully. Hana then looks to Naruto.

"So how was the meeting today? Did you learn any thing about your family?" asks the Inuzuka. The blonde looks at her with slightly saddened eyes.

"Yeah... Both my Tou-san and Kaa-san died when I was born and I am from an almost extinct infamous clan," says the blonde. Hana becomes a bit disheartened at this. She give the boy a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.." says Hana. Naruto dismissively waves his hand.

"It's alright, Hana-chan. I also learned that they did love me and that my Kaa-san was friends with Tsume-oba," says Naruto. Hana looks at the boy and furrows her brow with confusion upon her face.

"Wait, if Kaa-chan knew your mom, wouldn't she already try to put you in the CPMP?" asks the girl. Naruto remains quiet for a moment.

"Children can only be submitted to it when they reach the age of five. Though, at the time, I was is the hospital a lot.." says the blonde. Hana remain quiet and chose not to pursue with anymore questions on it. She knew that Naruto doesn't like talking about his past. She then worriedly glances at him. The Inuzuka then clears her throat to say something.

"Well, at least now I have a new and cuter Otōto," comments the girl. Naruto blushes at this and Hana giggles in response. She then eyes the letter, photo, and scroll.

"They're all from your Kaa-san?" asks Hana. The blonde looks back at the letter in his hands and the scroll beside him. He then sighs sighs tiredly.

"Yeah, the scroll has my inheritance from Kaa-san in it and the letter is her last words to me if she didn't live after..." stops the boy. Hana knows why he couldn't finish. She nods then looks at the picture. The Inuzuka then looks to the jinchūriki.

"May I?" asks the girl. Naruto looks to the photo then to her. He picks it up and hands the photo to her. She holds it carefully in her hands. She gazes at the pregnant woman in the picture. Hana then blushes some upon seeing the woman.

"She is very pretty. I can somewhat remember her though. When I was younger, though she wasn't pregnant at the time. She always had a few anbu with here when she came to visit. Oh for Kami's sake, I can't remember her name. What wa-" says the Inuzuka, but the blonde decides to interrupt her.

"Kushina Uzumaki," says Naruto. Hana stares at him for a moment. Then, her jaw decides to drop itself to the floor and her eyes widen to the size of plates.

"She is Kushina Uzumaki?!" yells Hana, astonished as of who they were talking about. Naruto gives her a curious look and nods in reply to her obviously loud question.

"Yeah, why? What's so great about her name?" asks the confused Uzumaki. Hana starts to sputter out her words.

"N-Naruto, Kushina U-U-Uzumaki was an S Class Jonin t-that was known as K-Konoha's Akai Chishio no Habanero, or Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Enemies t-that saw her were o-ordered to approach with c-caution," finishes the Inuzuka. At this point, Naruto's jaw was now on the floor. After a minute, he then shakes his head to clear away the look of obvious surprise. Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly and blushes as well as smiles embarrassingly.

"W-Well, I guess I-I had one h-heck of a Kaa-san, huh?" says the embarrassed blonde. Hana's surprise is then wash away and replaced with regretful sadness.

"Look, Naru-chan, I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet her, but I'm sure Kaa-chan and I can tell you all that we know or some of our memories of her. If you'd like?" says the girl. Naruto sadly smiles and nods in reply. The Inuzuka returns his smile with a warm one of her own. She then eyes the scroll then looks back to him.

"You want me to teach you how to use chakra and some fuinjutsu?" asks Hana. At this, the blonde's eyes widen and brighten with delight. The jinchūriki nods in acceptance without hesitation. The young Inuzuka then smiles and proceeds to teach him how to use chakra and chakra control. After a five minute explanation on chakra and chakra control as well as how to use them, Hana then starts to teach him how to stick small slips of paper to his face and hands.

"Alright Naruto, let's try sticking paper to your chin. Now put the paper up to your chin and concentrate your chakra to your chakra chin until it sticks. Remember: too much, it will blow away and too little, it will fall," lectures the young Inuzuka. Naruto nods in response and does as he is told. After a few, or not so few, failed attempts that ended the paper flying across the room, he finally gets the paper to slowly stick to his chin. He smiles as it stays. Hana nods at this.

"Alright, good, but now do the same by stick a slip of paper to one of your cheeks," says the girl. As he does so, they both hear footsteps walking into the room. Hana turns to see Tsume standing there with a tray, which has three roast beef sandwiches and three cups filled with lemonade. She sees what Hana and Naruto are doing then smiles as she places the tray on a coffee table.

"Alright, that's enough of that, come and get your food. After that, you continue," orders the older Inuzuka. Hana and Naruto nods in response. The blonde stops channeling chakra to his face and let's the paper fall off him. He then slips the letter into his pocket. Naruto then sits in a chair that is near the coffee table with the tray on it. He takes a sandwich and a lemonade filled cup as well a napkin. As they eat, they talk about each others day, which was mostly about the council meeting, talking to the Hokage, and training with Kiba. This brings a new topic into the jinchūriki's mind.

"That reminds me. When do I start training?" asks Naruto. Tsume looks at him with an accepting look.

"In a week for taijutsu and ninjutsu, but Hana and I can help you with chakra control and what can of fuinjutsu. I think Shikaku might be more suitable for the task though. For kenjutsu? I think I could collect a few favors from someone," states the Inuzuka head. The blonde nods in reply, accepting the current training regimen. He then feels a slight nudging against his leg. He looks down to see one of the Haimaru pups is looking at him with pleading eyes while the other two are doing the same with Hana and Tsume. Naruto smiles at the pup and pets his head.

"I bet you three are hungry, huh?" asks the blonde. Simultaneously, the Haimaru brothers bark in agreement. Hana sighs and Tsume chuckles at this. Naruto then feeds the pups each a torn piece of his sandwich. As he watches them greedily and happily eat, the blonde slightly frowns at his now current thought. Hana notices this and clears her throat to gain his attention.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong? Is something upsetting you?" asks the girl. Tsume also sees the look on his face. The boy then sighs and leans back into the chair.

"I don't think I'll be able to pass the rite of ninken. Especially with my 'status'," comments the jinchūriki. Hana looks at him confused while Tsume just sighs sadly. She knows that he is right. He could learn their techniques, but could not take their rite because of two reasons: one, he has the Kyuubi inside him and usually dogs and foxes never get along; two, the rite is a chakra synchronization ritual that bonded both the owner's and ninken's chakra, and the Kyuubi's chakra is very corrosive. The chakra itself could turn the dog rabid, kill it, or mutate it into a mindless monster. Tsume gives the boy a look of sympathy.

"Though you may be right about that, there are other things that you can do," says the clan head. At this, her daughter looks at her with a furrowed brow of confusion and the jinchūriki looks at her with a raised brow of interest.

"Like what, Oba-chan?" asks the blonde boy. Tsume hesitates for a moment, thinking of things he could do. Then an idea goes through her mind.

"You could learn some of the non-partner techniques that barely anyone uses anymore. Such as the Tenga (Heaven Fang) and the Kemono-tai no jutsu (Art of Beast Body/Beast Body Technique), though the latter of the two requires a lot of chakra control and chakra, so I don't recommend you to use it often if or when you learn it. Most of these techniques haven't been used so that the ninken can bond and sync with their owner. Now cheer up, pup, I don't want any gloomy faces on any children's face in this clan. Especially on my cute little Naru-chan," finishes the Inuzuka woman, causing Naruto to blush and Hana to giggle. The younger Inuzuka then remembered what the blonde said. She turns to her mother with a look of confusion.

"Hey Kaa-chan, what does Naru-chan mean that he can't have a partner cause of his status? Is there something wrong with him?" asks the young girl. The causes the blonde to worriedly glance at Tsume. The clan head sighs as she sees this. She then looks at her daughter with a somewhat pleading gaze.

"Musume(Daughter), understand that Naruto has a secret that only he can tell people. Most of the adults and older children know it, but it is forbidden to speak of it by the Hokage. If I were to tell you, I would be executed. So, only Naruto, when he feels comfortable enough and willing, can tell you without punishment. Do you understand that?" lectures the woman. Hana slowly nods in response at the the weight of the ordeal. She then turns to the nervous blonde and gives him a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. You don't have to tell me unless you want or if you think you're ready to," says the young Inuzuka, calmly. The jinchūriki sighs in relief and satisfaction. They were about to start on a new topic until they heard something fall and hit the floor with a soft thud. The trio turn and see Kuromaru standing over a now sore Kiba. The look on the ninken's face was not an amused one. Instead, annoyance was written all across his face.

"The pup hear was eavesdropping on your conversation instead of attending it. So I decided that he should make himself known," says the ninken. When Naruto had first met the one eyed and eared husky a week ago, he was both amazed and surprised that the creature could speak in human dialect and language. It still amazes him whenever he sees and hears the dog.

Back to the current incident, Kiba is pouting angrily and rubbing his sore head that got dropped on.

"Dang it, Kuro-baka! Why'd ya give me away, huh? I thought you were loyal to the Inuzuka!" proclaims the youngest in the room. Kuromaru then gives the boy a deadpanned look.

"We ninken are only loyal to our partners, not the clan itself. You, the first son of Tsume-san, should know that. And loyalty, as well as respect, goes both ways. To earn mine, you have to be loyal as well, brat!" says Kuromaru, angrily. Kiba then huffs and mumbles something incoherent as Tsume glares at him disapprovingly. Hana sighs at her brothers antics while Naruto looks at the boy with disinterest in his gaze. Kiba, however, only notices the latter and glares angrily at the blonde.

"What's your secret, Baka? Is it that you're a nuisance or dead weight? Come on, tell us so we'll know how much of a failure you are!" states the youngest Inuzuka. All of the other inhabitants in the room, including Kuromaru and the Haimaru pups, gain a tick mark. Tsume then stands up and walks over to the boy. She leans down and picks the boy up by the back of his collar. The feral woman then brings him to her eye level.

"Apologize for your rudeness, now!" demands the clan head. Kiba stares at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. He then looks back to the blonde and scowls angrily.

"Why should I apologize? Why does this stray get special training when I'm going to be the next clan head! Why is he even here? Why don't you just go back where you came from, huh? Are you such a loser that your family threw you away?" states the boy. This causes Hana to gasp at her brother's insult. Kuromaru and the Haimaru pups start growling at the naïve boy. Tsume is furiously glaring and baring her teeth. However, the most troubling response is Naruto still sitting there quietly, his hair shadowing his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, the jinchūriki then stands up, walks over to the couch and pockets the scroll and photo, walks back to the table and finishes his lemonade and picks up his sandwich. He tears it in half and walks over to Kuromaru and offers him one of the halves. Kuromaru, who is surprised by this course of action, accepts the half hungrily. The blonde then says good night to Tsume, Hana, and the Haimaru pups. He then walks towards the backdoor and disappears into the night area in the backyard. Tsume looks to Hana.

"Hana-chan, follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid as well as see if he is alright. I'll be there in a minute. Now go," orders the clan head. The girl doesn't object and leaves along with the Haimaru pups to pursue Naruto. After they leave, Tsume then drops Kiba roughly on to the floor. The boy yelps at this and rubs his now sore butt. He looks back up to his mother to complain about, but stops as he sees and feels the clan head's lethal intent that is rolling off of her. She looks down at the downed boy.

"You will clean the ninken kennel for three months, everyday after training. Do you understand, Kiba?" asks the clan head with an eerily calm voice Kiba finds himself subconsciously nodding in response, fearing what might happen if he tried to object. Tsume then turns towards Kuromaru.

"Kuro-kun, please escort Kiba to his room and make sure he sleeps," says the feral woman. The ninken nods in response as the woman leaves. The talking dog turns to the slightly shaking Kiba. Kuromaru then gathers some of his chakra, readying his jutsu.

" Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)!" shouts the ninken. After that, Kiba was in his bed, sleeping in the fetal position and crying as well as mumbling something about his cake being stolen by cats.

-Inuzuka Training Field-

Naruto stands in the middle of the field, surrounded by four fallen training dummies, all with their stuffed innards spewed across the field. Hana and the Haimaru pups stand there, there eyes filled with both interest and sadness. The blonde is looking down at his hand, shaking with rage. The boy then falls to his hands and knees, trying his best to suppress tears and sobs. He then feels a hand gently lay upon his back. The jinchūriki looks up with teary cerulean blue eyes to see Tsume kneeling beside him with saddened sympathetic eyes.

"Please forgive him, Kiba doesn't know better. I think he is becoming jealous of you, Naru-chan. Though, when he said that, I swear I could see his father in his place," states the woman. The blonde laughs at the irony he realizes. Here he was angry and sad about some little idiot's words. The boy then hugs woman's neck tightly as tears roll down his cheeks. The clan head gently rubs his back, supportively. She looks at Hana and waves her over. The girl walks over to them and kneels down then hugs the other two. The trio sit there at what seems like an hour, they let go of each other. The feral woman looks around at the training dummies and prompts a look of suspicious on her face towards the blonde. The boy laughs embarrassingly and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I kinda got carried away with some chakra enhanced punches, sorry," explains the jinchūriki. Tsume nods in acceptance of his answer. Then a new thought comes to mind.

"Naruto, you're going to start your training in the clan's arts in three days. I want you to prepare as much as you can in that time. Hana will help you with the preparations. During those three days, you will also receive the clan marking. This is my final decision. Understood?" declares Tsume. Both of the children look at her with thoughtful gazes for a minute then both nod in acceptance of this. Tsume let's a feral smile spread across her face.

"Good, now let's get to bed. Tomorrow is a new, but painful day," states the woman, which causes Hana to pale and Naruto to gain an eerie chill running down his back. Both new that even though they had to three days of preparation, they would immediately feel pain from what was to come.

**AND CUT!**

**Review, favorite, and follow.**

**Abyssal Divide**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends and Awakening!

Chapter 4: Friends and Awakening!

-1 year later-

The eight year old Naruto stands in the middle of a training field in the Inuzuka compound. He is now at least two inches taller than he was previously. His sun kissed blonde hair is a bit longer and feral. His skin is slightly a shade darker than it once was. His whisker marks are now lined red since his clan marking. The blonde's physique is healthier and slightly since he joined the Inuzuka clan almost three and a half months ago. His canines and fingernails as well as his toenails have lengthened and sharpened. The jinchūriki wears a short sleeved mesh shirt, burgundy colored vest with a red Inuzuka symbol sewn into the back, long light brown cargo shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. Surrounding him, are three fresh Inuzuka Genin that have been training with him for two hours. All of them are slightly panting and sweating from their current session. They all stand there until one of the Genin sighs and tiredly falls onto their ass.

"Dammit, Naruto-san. Why do you have so much stamina? We could have ended this about an hour, but no. You had to go and pull a trick like that. Damn my nose still itches!" complains the downed boy. The other two nod in agreement and mumble something about a damned blonde spraying itching powder in their faces. The blonde in question laughs embarrassingly and sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry Ashimaru, but that's the only thing that I could think of at the time without hurting you. And you all said for me to use any and all tricks. So technically, you got what you asked for," states the blonde. The now known Ashimaru lets his eyebrows twitch in annoyance of the technicality. The other two do the same as well as grumble and mumble some more. Naruto looks at them with a deadpanned look.

"Really, Yubimaru? Tōmaru? Will you two stop grumbling! Kami, I thought that you two would at least be different in personality. I guess was wrong about that. Well, since you are twins," says the blonde. Both the twins slightly blush in embarrassment. This cause both Naruto and Ashimaru to laugh heartily at this. Ashimaru is the tallest of the group while Naruto, which is still irked by this, is the shortest. The boy has tanned skin, slitted black eyes, and short feral brown hair. He also has the obvious signs of being an Inuzuka, which is fang markings, lengthened canine teeth, and clawed nails. He wears a tan t-shirt, steel plated grey jacket, dark green shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. The twins are wearing something similar, but instead of a plated jacket, one is wearing a mesh vest and the other wears a steel scaled vest. They both are slim and tan. Their hair is straight and brought back into ponytails. Lastly, they both have round black eyes instead of slitted.

"Alright, let's head back inside. Naruto has to get ready for the Hyūga banquet and we need to train on our capture and stealth. See you later, Naruto," says Ashimaru. As the three leave, Naruto closes his eyes and sighs. After a minute or two, he starts running towards the main house. As he runs, the blonde starts to think of his decease mother. That now brings him to the memory of the night he read the letter.

-8 1/2 months ago-

_Naruto lays in his bed awake in a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants as he is unable to sleep. It had been two weeks since he started training and it made him quite sore for the first week, though he adjusted to it quickly and kept training. The boy sighs and sits up in his bed. Naruto then turns a lamp on, trying to figure out something to make him sleepy or keep his mind occupied. He then looks at the bedside table and sees his mother's letter. The blonde debates upon reading it for a moment then sighs a he gives into his curiosity. Naruto leans over and picks up the letter. He slowly and carefully opens the envelope without tearing it. The boy dumps the contents onto the bed. There lays a letter and a few photos of his mother. He picks up the photos first and looks at them. There are eight altogether. Five of them are of her being pregnant and the other three are of her not. In some most of the pictures she is smiling, laughing, and with her friends, Mikoto and Tsume. There was only one where she isn't doing any of those things. It was a picture of her pregnant and standing on the roof of the Hokage mansion, leaning on the railing and looking at the fading sunset over Konohagakure. Her face seem to glow with calmness and peace . The blonde warmly smiles at this then places the pictures onto the table. He then turns toward the letter. Naruto carefully picks up the letter and slowly opens it then starts to read._

_'Dear Sochi,_

_If you have received this letter, then I regretfully have died during or after your arrival, Naru-chan. There are so many things I would have love to do with you. Such as to teach you to walk, speak, and read. Sochi, I know that this might be hard on you, but I am not allowed to tell you of your father in this letter for your protection. I can tell you that he is one of the most courageous, selfless, and sweetest man I have ever known and always wished to become the Hokage to protect of those that were precious to him. If, however, he did die as well and did what I think he would or will do, expect me kicking his selfless ass all over in heaven to hell, dattebane! Anyways, if you do become the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, don't worry about it. Why, you ask? Well, because I was the Kyuubi Jinchūriki before you...'_

_This causes the blonde's jaw to drop in shock. He then continues reading._

_'... Now, if anyone gives you a hard time about being a jinchūriki, especially the civilian council, you can tell a young woman named Anko Mitarashi to 'Tame the pest and burn the weeds' and she'll make things a bit more 'peaceful' for you. Anyways, in the event that I do die, I leave to you, Naruto Uzumaki, all of my most valued belongings and wealth. This includes my library of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, ninkenjutsu, some taijutsu, and Uzushiogakure. I also leave to you my katana, the Akashio(Red Tide), and my necklace that was given to me from Mito-baa-chan. My wealth is in a bank account that will be watched by Jiji, the Hokage. Well, that takes care of that. To if you receive the Kusari no Chakura? Just do what feels right and flow with it. Naru-chan, if you do read this letter, remember always the I love you and you will always be my Sochi. _

_Your loving Kaa-san,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. If you meet a girl or put into the CRA, be nice, sweet, and patient! Give her or them the love they deserve as well as protect them and they should do the same in return._

_P.S.S. Don't be a pervert! Most girls hate that and whatever you do, don't read anything that is written by Jiraiya! It will rot your brains and paralyze you, dattebane!'_

_Naruto lightly laughs at this as tears streak down his face. He closes his eyes and inhales a shuddering breath before slowly exhaling. The blonde then places the letter back into the envelope and rest it on the bedside table. He turns the lamp off and lays down. The then quickly drifts into a comfortable sleep with a small smile on his face._

-Present-

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts as he enters the house. He walks through the main den and the the stairs. The blonde walks towards his room. As he enters, the jinchūriki sees a small package on his bed. Naruto walks up to his bed to see a note on the package. He picks up the note and reads it.

_'This was really troublesome to get, so you better bring this to the banquet._

_Lazily, Shikamaru'_

The blonde laughs at the note. He then open the package and finds a white and black marble mini Shogi set. The boy smiles at the memory of meeting his three closest friends other than Hana.

-Almost 1 year ago, Nara compound-

_It has been a week since training started. Naruto stands in front of the main gate of the Nara compound. Standing beside him is Tsume with arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. They arrived there about twenty minutes before and are still waiting outside the gate. Then, for some 'unknown' reason, Tsume snaps._

_"That's it! I'm going to kill that lazy teme!" proclaims the Inuzuka head. Just as she is about to kick the door in, it opens slowly to reveal a drowsy Shikaku. He looks at the two tiredly._

_"Calm your horses, Tsume-san. Kami, don't you have any pa-"_

_He is then kicked in the face and sent flying back in through the front door, skidding to a halt at his wife's feet. He holds his nose in slight pain as his wife looks down at him with a deadpanned expression on her face._

_"I told you not to be lazy or it would come back to bite you. And I was right, though I guess a kick is just as good as a bite," says Yoshino. The Nara head slightly grumbles as he stands back up, noticing Tsume and Naruto walking into the house. He looks at the feral woman with a lazy and annoyed gaze._

_"Sure, assault the head then let yourselves in. Tsume-san, why did you have to kick me? A punch or a slap would have done just fine," complains the scarred man. Tsume smirks at his dilemma. _

_"Well I was already planning to kick something, just might as well be you, Shika-teme," says Tsume. The Nara head sighs at this while his wife giggles. Shikaku looks to Naruto._

_"Is she ever this way with you, Naruto-san?" asks the scarred man. The blonde laughs sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head._

_"Most of the time, though I'm only late when I'm allowed to sleep in on weekend training," states the jinchūriki. Tsume laughs as Shikaku grumbles about some lucky brat. Yoshino giggles again at this then looks to Naruto._

_"Naruto-san, would you like to meet Shikamaru? I'm sure he wouldn't mind playing a game or two with you," says the polite woman. Tsume stifles a small fit of laughter._

_"That is, if he's anything like his father," says the feral woman. Shikaku sighs at this, without denying any of what seemed to be too troublesome to deal with. Naruto looks to Tsume for permission. Tsume nods in acceptance._

_"Sure, you'll have to meet him anyway if you plan to train with him and Shika-teme," states the Inuzuka head. The blonde smiles and follows Yoshino to the backyard._

_As the arrive, Naruto sees three other children sitting under the shadow of a large tree. One of the children is a boy that has black hair pulled back into a familiar pineapple ponytail. He has small round black eyes. The boy wears a blue t-shirt with a green Nara clan symbol on the front, dark green shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. _

_Another boy is also there, though he has spiky brown hair, rounded black eyes, swirl markings on his cheeks, and slightly overweight. He is wearing a red t-shirt with a black circle that has the 'Food' kanji in it, brown cargo shorts, and blue shinobi sandals._

_The last of the other children, is a girl. The girl has shoulder length platinum blonde hair, that is in a ponytail and a bang over her right eye, and sky blue eyes, which don't have pupils. She is wearing a violet top, dark purple skirt, and blue shinobi sandals. As Naruto and Yoshino approach the sitting trio, they all look up to see the woman and blonde boy that they have never seen before. The duo stop in front of the trio. Yoshino smiles at them then gestures towards Naruto with her hand._

_"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. This is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. He is apart of the Inuzuka clan's CPMP. So please be nice and have fun," says the woman, sweetly, then walks back into the house. The children remain silent for a moment the Shikamaru decides to speak._

_"So you're the Naruto that my Tou-san put an investment contract on. I was wondering when you would arrive," says the boy, lazily. Choji smiles at this and Ino looks at her fellow with a critical gaze. Choji then stands up and puts out an open hand._

_"Hi, I'm Choji Akimichi. What's your favorite food?" say the larger(not taller) boy. Naruto hesitates for a moment then smiles and shake the other boy's hand._

_"Good to meet you, Choji-san, and Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" proclaims the blonde boy. Shikamaru slightly chuckles at this as Ino sweat drops. Choji looks at him with interest. _

_"Ichiraku's? I've never heard of it. Is it some sort of ramen stand?" asks the now interested boy. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at the boy question._

_"Some ramen stand?! It is the best ramen in the world! I bet if Kami ate it, she would make as the official food of the heavens!" states the jinchūriki._

_Somewhere in the heavens, a certain white haired deity is sweat dropping._

_This causes Choji to look at him with a critical eye and stroking his chin thoughtfully, Shikamaru bursts out into a fit of laughter and holding his sides, and Ino hands her head and mumbles something about 'not another one.' Naruto smiles brightly at this, though becomes confused when Ino starts hanging her head._

_"Hey, are you okay, Ino-san?" says the jinchūriki. Ino, for her part, straightens up immediately and blushes out of embarrassment. She stands up, smiles sheepishly, and puts out her hand._

_"I'm alright, Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. What do you think of flowers?" says the blonde girl. Naruto looks at her with confusion written across his face. The other two boys sweat drops at this question. He gently shakes her hand._

_"Well, Ino-san, I'm not really sure about flowers in general, but I think that most plants can be useful or beautiful in their own way. I, myself, had a few plants before I was accepted into the CPMP. Um, Ino-san, could you let go of my hand?" states the boy. Ino's mind then receives the late information of what the boy said. She then quickly retracts her hand and blushes deeply in embarrassment. The girl then looks down at the ground as Shikamaru and Choji laughs at the incident. Her blush deepens with anger and she scowls._

_"Shut up! Shika! Get you lazy butt over here and greet Naruto-kun!" screams Ino. Her fellow blonde slightly blushes in embarrassment as the other boys are on the ground and on their backs, laughing uncontrollably. After a moment, Ino then realizes what she said and starts trying to sputter out apologies to the boy. He smiles embarrassingly and sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

_"It's alright, you don't have to apologize.. Ino-chan," says the jinchūriki. Ino becomes quiet and blushes deeply. The other boys slowly come back down from their fit of laughter. Shikamaru then sighs and stands up. The lazy boy then offers his hand._

_"It's good to have someone around that can shut up Ino. Well, I guess you'll be good to keep around. Though, you'd be around anyway for some training. So it would be troublesome to be on bad terms with some that could possibly be an asset to the clan. You know how to play Shogi?" asks the boy, lazily. The blonde boy smiles gratefully at the others._

_"A little, but I'm still learning" says the boy. Shikamaru tiredly sighs and nods his head in acceptance._

_"Well, that's better than nothing. Especially with these two," states the lazy Nara. With this, they all start playing games or talking about training, food, or plant life for an hour or two. Though, all the while they were being watched by five pairs of approving and happy eyes._

-Present-

The jinchūriki slightly laughs at the memory. Ever since then, the young Ino-Shika-Chō group had become accepting of Naruto and had become some of his true friends. The boy then sighs and walks towards the bathroom then takes a fifteen minute shower. After his shower, dresses in a similar outfit like before, but instead of a vest, Naruto wears a dark brown haori with an orange trim and orange Inuzuka symbol upon it's back. The blonde then exits his room and walks quickly down the stairs, only to be greeted by Hana, who is wearing a tan formal kimono with dark brown leaf designs on it's right side and a dark yellow obi sash. She looks at the jinchūriki and sighs tiredly.

"Naruto, why aren't you dressed in something more formal? I thought I told you that we are going to a banquet," complains the girl. The boy looks at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Hana-nee, this is my formal suit. I still want to have some comfort while I dress up. That's why I am wearing a haori instead of my shinobi vest. Also, Oba-chan is going in something similar, see?" says the boy as he points past the girl. She turns to see her mother is dressed is her regular clothes, but instead of her Jonin vest, she is wearing a mesh kimono shirt under a similar brown haori that Naruto is wearing, though it isn't orange trim and has a dark grey Inuzuka symbol and her name on the back. Hana hangs her head in embarrassment.

"Am I and Kiba the only ones dressing formally in this family? I swear, you two are gonna get us in trouble one of these days," complains the girl again. The blonde smiles sheepishly while the feral woman grins wildly, for some unknown reason.

"Eh, why do I have to where this thing?! It makes me feel like some sort of royal brat or something?"

Everyone turns to see Kiba in a tan kimono shirt under a light brown haori that is similar to Tsume's, though without the kanji for the name, and brown kimono pants as well as the normal blue shinobi sandals. He keeps pulling on the collar of his kimono shirt. The boy then looks at his mother and Naruto. He looks at them angrily.

"Hey?! Why do you two get to wear that while we're stuck in these getups, hm?!" says the boy. Naruto sighs in annoyance while Tsume gives the boy a deadpanned look.

"We're going like this because Hiashi-san asked me if me and someone else could have be in readied gear if an incident happened and I agreed that will and to bring someone else with me who would be readied and armed as well. Since Naruto is our clan's Project Protégé, no offence Naru-chan, he will not only show that we haven't been spoiling with our wealth and actually making use of our resources to make both him and our clan more respectable as well as making him into a fine shinobi," states the clan head. Hana nods at this as she remembers her mother mentioning something along those lines to her. Naruto sighs as Kiba fumes furiously.

"What the hell am I?! Last choice?! Why does he get to be in this program?! Why is he getting trained by two clans?! The baka doesn't deserve such privileges! I'm the next clan head!" proclaims the angered boy. Everyone remains quiet for a moment while the blonde's hair shadows his eyes. Then the blonde in question releases a large amount of killing intent(KI) and glares darkly at the boy, causing him to step back a little in fear.

"You want to have what I have? You want the memories of pain and loneliness that haunt me in my sleep? The fear that villagers to hate and might kill you around any corner or street that you walk down everyday? The knowing that you would never see or know your mother or father? Do you want that?! Well I would gladly give it to you if I could! So don't talk about me having more 'privileges' or getting more things than you! I've earn my keep and prove myself to bring honor and respect to two well-known and strong clans! You have had things handed to you and a loving mother and sister that care for you, selfish brat!" roars the jinchūriki. Naruto then walks up to the front door and opens it. Before he leaves, he looks back over his shoulder.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's, I'll be at the banquet in about ten minutes. See ya there. Hana-nee, Oba-chan," says the blonde as he leaves and slams the door behind him, leaving behind two very angry women and one very fearful boy, who happens to be running for his life throughout the compound.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Shop-

Naruto enters the familiar ramen shop, inhaling it's wonderful fragrances. As he enters the shop, he sees the two people that had help him when he first started off alone. There stands Teuchi, cooking up his heavenly delicacies. Ayame, who is five years older than he is, is cutting up more ingredients for the broth of the ramen. The boy smiles at this.

"Hey Oji-san! Ayame-nee!" calls out the boy. Ayame turns to see the blonde. A soft smile spreads across her lips. She stops cutting up ingredients and walks out from behind the counter then hugs the blonde.

"Naru-kun! It's good to see you! Where have you been?! It's been a week since the last time you were here!" says the girl. The blonde hugs her a little too tightly, causing the girl to worry. Teuchi looks over at the boy and smiles warmly.

"What'll be, Naruto?!" asks the chef. Naruto removes himself from Ayame's grasp and gives the chef a fake smile.

"Just two beefs and a miso, Old man," says the regular customer. Teuchi stares at him for a moment then nods his head and gets to work on the order. The boy then sits down on a stool at the bar and sighs stressfully. Ayame looks at the boy worriedly.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Is there something on your mind?" asks the waitress/surrogate-sister. The jinchūriki closes his eyes and smiles softly.

"You and Hana are almost the same. Constantly worrying about me even if I try to hide it," admits the blonde. The waitress smiles sadly at this.

"Well, people that care about you will know you, Naru-chan. I'm glad that you know that there are people that do care about you and worry for you. So please, tell me what's wrong, Naru-kun?" pleads the girl. Naruto sighs in defeat and explains what happened a few minutes earlier as he eats his ramen. As he finishes both his story and meal, Ayame is looking at him sadly as Teuchi listens and makes more ramen, trying to keep his mind occupied so he doesn't outwardly react to the tale. Ayame sighs sadly at this.

"Naru-kun, don't let people control your life. It's the life that you have been given and you make your own decisions that affect it on the way you go. It is your 'road', Naruto. Pick the paths that you know or feel that is right to you, Understand?" states the girl. The blonde starts to smile happily at this and wipes away a few tears that try to escape from his eyes. He then gives her a fox-like grin.

"You're right, Ayame-chan. I will show them all. I'll show the villagers that they were wrong in their abuse and honor my mother's wishes and succeed my father! Today, I promise to never go back on my word and protect my precious people and..." stops the boy, leaving the waitress and chef in suspense. He looks at them with a conviction and determination filled gaze and a foxier grin than before as he inhales deeply.

"And I vow I won't die until I become the greatest Hokage to ever exist! That's my nindo! My ninja way!" proclaims the Kyuubi Jinchūriki as he yells loudly, causing many passbyers to jump at the sheer volume. Naruto smiles at his surprised surrogate sister and the shocked old man.

"I gotta go. Thank you, Ayame-nee, Oji-san," says the boy as he leaves the ramen shop. Then Teuchi starts to laugh heartily, confusing his daughter. She looks at him as he goes back to work.

"That boy, he will be going places soon in the future. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day or even in a month, but he will be going and when he does, he'll take on the world head on.

-Hyūga compound-

Tsume is talking with Mikoto and Yoshino as everyone else is talking and laughing about some things when all of the sudden, a shunshin of thick smoke, or clouds, burst into the middle of the crowd, scaring and alerting many guests of the banquet. When the clouds disperses, it reveals a certain blonde standing in the middle of some slightly moist earth. He looks around, scanning the crowd for certain people. When he finds his first target, he starts to walk towards it. As he nears it, he is stopped by two Branch Hyūga guards. He looks at them with a confused expersion then to his target. The blonde falls to his knees and bows his head.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Hiashi-sama, but I have not formally introduced myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka, a protégée of the CPMP that I was placed in. I wish to apologize for my whereabouts, for I had a personal issue that has been felt with and no, I don't wish to discuss such things since it was a private matter. So please forgive me for my tardiness," states the boy, politely. The now known Hiashi, who is looks at the blonde with slight interest. He then calls of his guards.

"It is alright, Naruto-san, but it is not me you have to apologize to. It's her," says the Hyūga head as he points towards a very irritate Tsume as she is tapping her foot. The banquet then continues as if nothing ever happened. The blonde sighs dreadfully as he walks over to his surrogate aunt. He then stops in front of her and looks at her, eye to eye. The feral woman looks at him for a moment with her irritated glare then she closes her eyes and sighs defeatedly. She then kneels down and pulls the jinchūriki into a tight hug.

"Don't ever make me worry me like that again. I almost had Kuromaru go looking for you," whispers the clan head. Naruto starts to smile at this then deadpans.

"I told you exactly where I was going. I went to Ichiraku's to cool down. Though, after a talk with Ayame-new, I realized something and now have my lifetime goals and nindo," proclaims the boy, firmly. Tsume lets go of the boy and looks at him with a quirked eyebrow of curiosity.

"Oh, really? And what would that might be, Naru-chan?" asks Tsume. The blonde smiles sheepishly.

"Simple really: never go back on my word, protect those who're precious to me, and never die until I become the greatest Hokage to ever exist," says the blonde. The feral woman's eyes widen in surprise at this. As she is about to say something, someone beats her to it.

"Really, Naruto-kun? Well, I guess I'll have to up my game a little to make a better impression on the younger generation to have them feel the same as you, eh?" says a grandfatherly tone from behind the two. Naruto looks over his shoulder to see his surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage. The jinchūriki smiles brightly upon seeing the old man.

"Jiji!" says the blonde as he runs up to the man and hugs him tightly, causing the old Fire Shadow to chuckle. He then pats the boy's head.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Are you having a good time? I hope you're not causing anyone trouble now, hm?" asks Hiruzen. The boy grins foxily at the old man.

"No, but start pulling pranks on the anbu again, just for fun and to get them off their lazy butts," proclaims the child. The old kage sighs defeatedly at this. He could scold him for doing such a thing, but the truth was that some of the anbu missed the boy's pranks, no matter how distasteful or bright as they were.

"I see, so I take it as to why you are telling me this is to warn them. Is that correct, Naruto-kun?" asks the old man. The boy smiles deviously and nods firmly. Hiruzen sighs again, tiredly.

"Alright. Though this will probably create a little more paperwork(*cough*cough*fiend*cough*) for me," complains the old man. Naruto smiles happily at this then a thought pops into his head that had been there before for the past two months. He looks at the old man confusingly.

"Hey Jiji? I have a question for you," says the blonde. The Hokage looks at the boy curiously.

"Yes, what is it, Naruto-kun?" asks the old Sarutobi. The boy looks over at Tsume, who was also interested in what the boy wanted to ask. He then looks around first at the people then looks back to the curious kage.

"Can we speak somewhere a little more private? It involves my 'status'," comments the jinchūriki. Instantly, the kage's and clan head's mood changes from curious to serious. Hiruzen nods and has an anbu guard tell Hiashi that they will be gone for a few minutes, but will return shortly. As the anbu disappears in the crowd, the old kage touches both the shoulders of Tsume and Naruto then disappears in swirl of smoke and leaves.

They reappear in the Hokage's Office. Hiruzen sighs and places privacy seals up then leans against his desk, staring at the blonde boy.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Ask me what you wanted to ask," demands the Hokage. Naruto remains silent for a while as the clan head and old kage look at him. The boy then sighs with relief then looks at the old man.

"Is it possible that a biju can be controlled by a genjutsu?" asks the boy. This catches the Hokage off guard and face faults for a moment. Tsume becomes interested in the matter. The old man strokes his goatee thoughtfully as he thinks of the possibilities of such a thing. Then the old Sarutobi sighs at his thoughts.

"I'm not sure. Maybe not regular genjutsu, but there might be some special cases like clan's that are capable of similar things. Naruto, why do you ask me this?" asks the old man. The boy remains silent for a moment then looks to other two occupants in the room.

"I think someone may have purposely released the Kyuubi when I was born," admits the blonde. Tsume's and Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock. The old kage starts to slightly shake at the thought of someone purposely releasing the fox on the village. He looks at the boy with fearful eyes.

"N-Naruto, please tell m-me you have a g-g-good excuse or explanation f-for this?" asks the Fire Shadow, shakily. The boy hardens his eyes after a moment.

"Yes... I think that someone might have released it and took control of it somehow.. If a biju were truly released, what would it's first action to do when it's free, Jiji?" asks the boy. The old man instantly stops shaking as his eyes widen with realization. Hiruzen slowly gritts his teeth as anger builds up over remembering what biju want the most.

"Freedom. It would run far away and try to isolate itself from the rest of the world, from humanity," states the enraged Hokage. Tsume is slightly shaking at this thought.

"B-But who could c-c-control such a thing?" asks the clan head. Hiruzen keeps shifting his eyes, trying to find an answer. Then after a moment of critical thinking, his eyes widen in disbelief.

"No..! It can't be possible.!" proclaims the Fire Shadow. Naruto and Tsume look at him with surprised eyes.

"Jiji, what's wrong?" asks the boy. The old kage looks at the other two with now hardening eyes(a lot of mood swings for an old man, eh?).

"Madara Uchiha, a cofounder of Konoha and my sensei's greatest enemies. It is said that his Sharingan evolved to the point that he could control and summon the Kyuubi. When he battled with my predecessor and sensei, Hashirama Senju, he used the Kyuubi as a tool against him. Though, even with it, he still lost to Hashirama-sensei. The Kyuubi was then sealed into Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife," states Hiruzen. The blonde nods at this as he had read about the woman in some of the book his mother left him. Naruto looks at him for a moment then closes his eyes.

"Jiji, is it possible that he could still be alive or at least have taught someone to do the same? Someone that could have the Sharingan, but isn't apart of the village? Like an Uchiha who declared MIA or one who was supposedly KIA but the body was never recovered or left behind?" asks the jinchūriki. Hiruzen and Tsume remain quiet for a moment. Then Hiruzen sighs and removes the privacy seals then claps his hands, causing an anbu appear instantly.

"I want you to bring me any and all still MIA reports on any Uchiha as well as KIA reports where an Uchiha's body wasn't recovered. All prior the Kyuubi incident. Now go," orders the Hokage. The anbu nods his head and disappears in a shunshin. The Fire Shadow sighs as he rubs his temples. Tsume and Naruto wait quietly as the old man gathers his thoughts. Hiruzen looks at them and smiles tiredly.

"Well, I must thank you for bringing this to light, Naruto-kun. Though, as shinobi, we must see underneath the underneath. You, Naruto, have proven that you have what it takes to become one. So it would be my honour to give the Inuzuka clan a small grant that will help pay for the supplies and materials for the next ten years. And since you are apart of the CPMP, this will allowed to the Nara clan as well. Now, I do believe we have a banquet we need to return to. Shall we?" says the old Sarutobi. Before either could object to his reward, he touches their shoulders and shunshins back to the Hyūga compound.

As they reappear in the empty dining room of the Main Hyūga house. Tsume and Naruto slightly sigh at the Hokage's antics. They then follow the old man out of the house and back into the yard, where they are having sparring events. The Fire Shadow sits beside Hiashi. Hiashi greets the old man with a polite nod. Hiruzen smiles as Tsume sits on the other side of the stoic head. Naruto stands beside the feral woman, watching the current match between a young Nara and an Aburame.

Speaking of which, Shibi Aburame is sitting on the other side of the Hokage. With him, a young boy is sitting beside him wearing a sea green high collar shirt, dark tan hooded jacket, dark grey pants, and black sunglasses. His hood, collar, and glasses keep most of his face masked from view. This boy is Shibi's son, Shino. He has a few insects crawling around in one of his hands as he looks at them, studying them them for some reason unknown to Naruto. He had met the boy on a few occasions due to helping the Aburame clan with some herbs that could help their kikaichū hive become healthier. Of the times they did meet, they would have conversations on mostly the explanation of the use for such creatures. The jinchūriki was quite surprised that the kikaichū could be such a useful asset. That, however, is when Shino had declared that anything and anyone are useful at something, you just have to know how or what the usefulness is.

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts as he feels someone bump into him from behind. He turns around to see a who bumped into him. His eyes widen in amazement as a familiar pretty young girl, a Hyūga, standing there, blushing in embarrassment. She has short dark blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and creamy tan skin. The Hyūga is wearing a light violet kimono with blue petal designs in various places on it and blue shinobi sandals. After a moment of gawking and deeply blushing, the two straighten themselves. They remain quiet for a while. Then Naruto decides to start up the conversation.

"H-Hey Hinata-cha, I mean, san," says the blonde as he slightly blushes in embarrassment. Hinata blushes too and looks away in embarrassment.

"H-H-Hello, N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun. H-How are y-y-you this e-evening?" asks the shy heiress. The jinchūriki's blush deepens a bit at the prefix. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he grins embarrassingly, remembering the previous occasions they had met.

The first time they had met is when she was being picked on by some other boys and he had saved her. Their second encounter, though, is when he was invited to the Hyūga compound for a treated dinner by Hiashi for saving his daughter. Though, he had abruptly told the stoic man his views on how people should train there children to be shinobi, which was to use there weaknesses as their strengths and best attributes of skills as a defense, kekkei genkai or not. This, however, caused a slight dispute between the head and blonde about tradition and safety. Hiashi had argued that a clan should always keep their traditional training and shouldn't change it just because of someone is either too fast, flexible (Hinata), or some other things such as that. Naruto countered saying that if he didn't, then she would die on a mission if he didn't integrate other fighting styles or create new variations of the Gentle Fist as well the ninjutsu, iryōninjutsu(medical ninjutsu), and nintaijutsu. This had caused the clan head to ask the boy to leave and that he would consider his words. After a few weeks, the man approached the boy and asked for his personal advice on how to do as he said. The jinchūriki simply told him to ask the Hokage if he had any knowledge on such things or advice and references to change for the better. After that, Hinata and Naruto would meet occasionally and sometimes in more embarrassing situations, which seemed to increase the embarrassment and closeness of their friendship. Back to the story, Naruto grins embarrassingly at the bluenette.

"I-I'm doing well. I h-hope you're enjoying y-y-yourself, Hinata-chan," says the embarrassed blonde. The young heiress blushes deeply and almost feints at this, but forces herself to not to. She smiles softly and nods her head in response.

"T-Thank y-you, N-N-Naruto-kun. I-I hope you t-t-too e-enjoy yourself," states the bluenette. Naruto smiles and nods then looks to Hiashi, who is watching the two out of the corner of his eye and smiling at their interaction. He knew knew of his daughter's 'admiration' of the blonde. At first, the stoic father didn't agree with this, but over the past few months, he grew to accept this as it was for the best for both her and the boy.

Speaking of the blonde, Naruto is still talking to Hinata until he is tackled by a platinum blonde blur, slightly surprising the blonde boy and scaring the bluenette.

"Naruto-kun! Where have you been?! Choji, Shika, and me have been looking everywhere for you!" proclaims Ino, who is giving her fellow blonde a bone-crushing hug and almost choking him. The jinchūriki pries the girls arms from his neck, breathing deeply for air. This causes Tsume to laugh at the boy's troubles and Hiruzen to chuckle as well. Naruto then glares comically at the girl.

"Ino-chan, why do you always do that?! How many times I've told you to just hug me instead of tackling me like I'm some kind of runaway cat!" says the boy.

"Somewhere in the streets of Konoha, a large cat, with a red ribbon strapped to it's ear, sneezes loudly.

Ino just smiles at the boy and looks at Hinata as Choji and Shikamaru arrive.

"Oh, I see, so you were speaking with Hina-chan? I guess that explains some of it, but where were you before though? We saw you arrive, but you disappeared and we couldn't find you," states the Yamanaka girl. Naruto sighs at this and rubs the back of his neck, sorely.

"I had to talk to Jiji about something important," says the jinchūriki. Ino nods at this as Choji is eating chips, Shikamaru is dosing off, and Hinata looks at the blonde boy in 'admiration' for some reason. Shikamaru sighs and steps towards the boy.

"Did you bring it, Naruto?" asks the young Nara. Naruto gives him a confused look then it comes to him and pulls out the mini Shogi game from his pocket. Shikamaru nods in acceptance and sits down then crosses his legs as he and the blonde boy prepare to play the game. They, however, are stopped as something happens in the crowd. They look and see a drunk Chunin and a bruised Kiba are fighting. Naruto races through the people to see the drunk Chunin is wielding a kunai in one hand and a sake bottle in the other. Kiba is on the ground, crying and clutching his left arm that has a small gash on it.

"You Inuzuka *HIC* are sho shtupid. Eshpecially, you children. Taking in *HIC* the demon that killed not only our *HIC* loved onesh, but alsho *HIC* our Yondaime Hokage," states the drunk shinobi. Naruto enters the clearing as Hana helps Kiba to get away from the man. The Chunin starts to go after them, but is stopped as the jinchūriki steps in his way. The shinobi's eyes widen with hatred and points accusingly at the blonde boy.

"You! You're the reashon why mosht our friendsh and familiesh are gone! You fiend!" states the drunken man. Naruto glares at the foolish man.

"I don't care if you try to hurt me, but if you dare try to hurt those who are precious to me, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" says the blonde boy. This causes the man to laugh hysterically.

"You?! Kick my assh?! You're nothing but a little powerlessh demon! Precioush peoplr?! I'll kill thoshe demon shympathizersh! Now die, Kyu-" the man almost finishes but stops and starts to shake with fear, as well as many others, as the jinchūriki releases a large amount of killing intent. Naruto's chakra starts to spark off him. He clenches his eyes and roars. As he does, many blue spectral blade-tipped chains erupt from him. He then opens his eyes, glaring at the now quivering man as the chains slowly drift in the air as many people gape at him in shock and awe.

"You wanna run that by me again?!" says the blonde. The man then regains his posture and glares at the boy. He then quickly goes through a series of hand seals and finishing by slamming his hands on the ground.

"**Doton: Tobi Tsubute(Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones)!**" chants the Chunin. Soon, large rocks erupt from the ground and fly towards the jinchūriki. Naruto's eyes glow blue with chakra. He holds out his hand.

"**Kusari Yoroi: Saikō kyōgeki(Chain Armour: Supreme Pincer)!**" Shouts the boy. The spectral chains of chakra starts to twist around each other. They then from into a giant gauntlet with it's palm open towards the incoming stones. They crash into the gauntlet's palm, turning to dust and rubble as they shatter. The gauntlet of of spectral chains then speeds forward and grabs the drunk assailant. The Chunin tries to struggle, only to squeezed harshly in the gauntlet's grip as Naruto starts to slowly closes his hand. Though he stops as he feels a hand clap onto his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder to see his surrogate-grandfather smiling sadly at him.

"That's enough, Naruto-kun. Let the anbu handle him. He will be punished accordingly," states his Jiji. The blonde nods in reply as the gauntlet of chakra chains disappears, dropping the man into the clutches of two anbu. After the anbu take the man away, Naruto's eyes slightly roll back and feints as Tsume appears and catches him. Hinata and the others, including Shino, rush to his side. Hana appears too with a sleeping bandaged Kiba on her back. Shikamaru looks at the now sleeping jinchūriki then looks to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask you a question?" asks the lazy boy. Hiruzen looks at the boy with a knowing gaze.

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun. What is your question?" says the old man. The young Nara looks back to sleeping blonde then deadpans.

"Why are blondes so troublesome?" asks Shikamaru. Everyone remains quiet at this. Then the Hokage bursts out laughing. He is soon followed by many of the people there, except Hiashi and Shibi, who only chuckle. Hinata and Ino are at the boy's side, staring worriedly at him. Hana is also standing beside him looks to her mother.

"Kaa-chan, what does this mean for Naruto? What will happen to him?" questions the young Inuzuka. Tsume sighs in defeat and smiles sadly as she rests the blondes head on her lap.

"It means that he will most likely have a few wives when he gets older," says the feral woman, casually. Hana gapes at this. Hinata and Ino, however, widen their eyes to the size of plates and drop their jaws to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

**AND CUT!**

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had to come up with a way to introduce a way awaken the Chakra Chain. I've also been having family financial issues currently. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Review, follow, and favorite.**

**Constructive criticism and ideas would be good. Will have polls for certain subjects like skills or harem choices. **

**I have decided that Sakura will be with one of the OC/vassals. And yes, she will be the same Sasuke clingy bitch until Naruto knocks some sense into her.**

**Polls are up. Vote please. I am also taking a break for a while. About 2 or 3 days.**

**Abyssal Divide**


	6. Chapter 5: The Academy

Chapter 5: The Academy

-_1 year later_-

It is an late autumn night in Konohagakure. Everyone in the village is sleeping peacefully. Well, except for the anbu night guards and one resident at the Inuzuka compound. This is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. The blonde jinchūriki is currently sitting on his bed, reading a book on fuinjutsu that involves how sealing weapons work and how to use them. He reads some of the text of the book to himself.

_'To use an effective weapon seal, it requires four special seals: a reverse summoning seal, a summoning seal, a containment seal, and a multi-connection blood seal. First to use is the containment seal. This seal keeps the weapon or object in a place, most likely a room or enclosed spaced, wear it cannot be removed from unless it is removed by the seals creator. Then there is the summoning and reverse summoning seals. This will allow you to summon the weapons or object to your location for use and return it to its resting place. The last, but not least, is the multi-connection blood seal. This seal creates a connection between the others and interlocks as well as merges them into a perfected weapon seal that can only be accessed with both the creators blood, or DNA, and chakra. It will no work if only one of the requirements are present. Hmm... This could be useful when I start going to the Academy. That reminds me, when does the Academy begin?'_ thinks the blonde jinchūriki. He looks over at the calendar. His eyes widen in astonishment and shock.

"In two days?! Oh dammit I haven't prepared everything! Great, how am I going to get all of this done before then?! Ahh! I'm going to have to do this during the day at the Academy!" proclaims the boy. Naruto then sighs in frustration. The blonde puts up his scrolls and books on his shelf. He turns off his lamp and lays back into his bed. As he rest his head on his pillow, his thoughts drift towards a memory.

The memory of the night of the Uchiha Massacre.

_-7 months ago, midnight, Southwest Clan District-_

_Naruto is walking back from the Akimichi Barbeque party that Choji had invited him to and is walking around aimlessly. As he passes the main gate of the Uchiha Clan District, something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. He walks back to the gate and notices that it's cracked open. His curiosity gets the best of him and he peeks inside. He looks around then his eyes widen in shock. In front of him is the Uchiha gate guards, laying in pools of their own blood. He dashes towards them and checks their pulses to see if they're still alive. Though, however, as he touches them, he can already feel the coldness of the stiff lifeless bodies. He sighs sadly and closes their eyes. The blonde looks up ahead and sees more people laying on the ground. He dashes towards them and checks to see if they are okay. Sadly, like the guards, they too are dead. Just as the blonde is about to keep looking around, he hears childish screaming of pain. This causes Naruto to run towards the direction of the screams. After five minutes of searching, he finds the whimpering and crying form of Sasuke and a stoic Itachi, carrying a bloodied katana and his clothes stained red, a few feet away from him. Naruto dashes towards the downed boy as Itachi is about to disappear. Naruto gives the young a hard and disbelieving glare._

_"Itachi-nii?! What have you done?!" asks the angered and confused boy. Itachi stops at boy's voice. He gives the boy an almost emotionless stare. Pain and sadness, however, seeps through the man's stoic expressionless mask._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But I had to do this. To make sure that Sasuke and the village have a better future. Goodbye," states the Uchiha then disappears in a swirl of smoke and leaves. This causes the confusion of the young blonde to increase. Just as he is about to pursue the Uchiha, he hears pain-filled moaning and coughing. He stops himself and looks around. He then follows the moans and coughs into a house that is close by. The blonde then opens the front door and gasp to what he sees. Fugaku Uchiha dead and laying in a pool of his own blood and Mikoto, his wife, is trying to drag herself to the front door with two stab wounds in her chest and stomach. The Uchiha woman looks to see who the new comer is and finds a familiar blonde with a terrified look upon his face._

_"N-Naru-chan..?" says the wounded woman then she passes out from the pain. Naruto is then taken out of his stupor thanks to it. The blonde rushes over to her and grabs hold of her. He then shunshins to Sasuke, who is still unconscious and whimpering, and grabs a hold of him then shunshins to the shinobi hospital._

_A few doctors and nurses are talking as they are now walking out of the hospital. Suddenly, a cloudy shunshin flickers in front of them. This surprises all of them and causes some of them to step or jump back. As the shunshin clears, it reveals the anbu's pariah holding a shivering and whimpering child as well as a bleeding wounded woman. The blonde looks to them with a pleading look._

_"Hey! I need help here! These two need medical attention!" proclaims the jinchūriki. The doctors and nurses snap out of their shock and rush to the boy's side. They then take both of the Uchiha's inside to the emergency wing. One of the doctors stayed behind to ask the boy what happened to them. He looks at the boy with critical eyes._

_"What happened to them? Did you see what happened?" questions the doctor. The blonde looks up to him._

_"I was walking home after the Akimichi Barbeque party they had earlier tonight and I noticed the gate to the Uchiha compound was unguarded and slightly open. I peaked inside and found the guards dead along with many others. I found Itachi covered in blood and carrying an equaled bloodstained katana. He told me that he to do this to 'give Sasuke and the village a better future'. He then disappeared and I started to chase him, but then I heard Mikoto-chan moaning and coughing in pain inside of a house. So, when I found her, I shunshined here with both her and Sasuke. He didn't seem to be injured, but I do think that Itachi may have put him under some sort of genjutsu or something like that," finishes the blonde terror of anbu. The doctor had pulled out a small pad and started writing down everything the blonde said. The man then nods and leaves to inform the other doctors of the possible and somewhat plausible injuries. Naruto then sighs and sits in a chair in the lobby of the hospital._

_'First Akaiyoru-san, now Itachi? Kami, what's going on with people killing or destroying buildings then leaving, huh?' the boy asks himself. After an hour, the Sandaime Hokage and Tsume enters the lobby and sees the boy almost half asleep. The clan head sighs in relief at seeing this. The blonde jerks himself awake as the two approach him. He looks at the two then yawns._

_"Finally, you two show up. I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive. Mikoto-chan is in surgery, I think," says the jinchūriki. The feral woman hugs him tightly as Hiruzen closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose._

_"Thank Kami you're alright, Naru-chan! I thought you might have been hurt or worse!" states the Inuzuka. The blonde's features soften at this and he hugs her back just as tightly._

_"I'm sorry I worried you Oba-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. I had to save Mikoto-chan or she would have died. I don't know if there are any more survivors though," admits the anbu's pariah. The boy looks to the old kage for answers only to see the old man to wince sadly and shakes his head in reply. Naruto's eyes widen at this, shocked to find out that no one else survived._

_"Jiji, are you serious? No one else is alive? Not even other children?!" asks the astonished blonde. Hiruzen sighs sadly at the boy's questions as the clan head looks at the old man with equal shock on her face._

_"Yes, I'm serious Naruto-kun. No one else survived and including the children," states the old man. This causes the blonde to look to the ground and constantly shift eyes, thinking of possible answers and theories. Then his eyes slightly widen in realization._

_'To give Sasuke and the village a better future,' thinks the boy. He looks to the old Sarutobi with curious and critical eyes._

_"They were planning something, weren't they, Jiji? An overthrow or an coup d'etat? The Uchiha, I mean," asks the blonde. Hiruzen's eyes widen at the boy's analogy. He starts to sweat under the now curious curious stares of both Tsume and Naruto. The kage clears his throat nervously._

_"I don't know, Naruto. But tell me: Why do you think that?" says the nervous Hokage. The blonde squints his eyes at the old man as he tries to look for something. After a minute or two, the boy stops squinting his eyes and sighs out of frustration._

_"Because I was close to Itachi. He was almost like a brother to me, and so was Akaiyoru-san. He spoke to me about how he cared for the village and Sasuke. Though, he didn't agree with most of their actions, he still cared for both of them. At one point, Itachi told me that his Tou-san was corrupting Sasuke with their 'curse', something he never really did explain to me," says the blonde. This causes the old man to dishearten and look down at the ground in shame. Tsume slightly softens at this and looks to the emergency surgery doorway._

_"I hope Mikoto-chan will survive. I just talked to her earlier this morning and she told me that Fugaku as well as most of the others in her clan were acting suspicious," states the feral woman. This snaps the old kage from his self-loathing and looks at the Inuzuka intently._

_"Really? So she didn't know anything was going on?" questions the Hokage. The Inuzuka nods in response. This causes Hiruzen to thoughtfully stroke his goatee on the outside, but on the inside he is jumping for joy. Naruto has a tick mark appear as he becomes slightly annoyed_

_"Oi?! I'm still here, dattebayo!" proclaims the boy. This causes the old man to pale and the Inuzuka to laugh heartily._

_'No! Not another one!' thinks a certain kage as he falls into depression. Just as the old man was about to complain, a doctor wearing surgical scrubs, that have a few small splashes of blood on it, walks into the lobby with a tired and satisfied smile on his face. He stops in front of the trio, who are waiting for the results of Mikoto's condition. He gives the three a satisfied smile._

_"She will live. A katana had pierced her an adrenal gland above a kidney, but a kunai stabbed into her chest and caused a small deep into one of her lungs. We repaired the damage and should make a full recovery in at least two months. She will be here for a few weeks so that she can heal properly. After that she will need to rest and exercise so that her lung will function correctly. She is resting right now," states the doctor. The trio sighs in relief in unison. Naruto gives the doctor a grateful smile._

_"Thanks doctor-san. Can we go see her?" asks the jinchūriki. The doctor smiles kindly at the blonde and nods._

_"Yes, Naruto-san. But let her sleep, she needs her rest so that she can heal properly," lectures the doctor. Naruto nods at this and leaves with Tsume to see Mikoto, leaving the other two in silence. Hiruzen then looks at the doctor with serious eyes._

_"How is Sasuke-kun? What is his condition?" asks the Hokage. The doctor closes his eyes and sighs stressfully then sits in the closest chair to him._

_"Honestly? The only damage done to the boy is a genjutsu and watching his family die. The only problem is the state of his mental health. Hopefully, he will recover, but I think that may be impossible," states the doctor. Hiruzen's features soften a little and sighs sadly._

_"May Kami help that child. At least he still has his mother," says the old Sarutobi._

-_Present_-

Naruto yawns tiredly as he thinks of the two Uchiha. Sasuke was in a coma for five weeks. After he awoke, it took him two months to recover from his paranoia and fear, though his personality changed to that of gloom and brood. Mikoto has received fully from her wounds and her mental health at first was upset and terrified, but that was slowly changed by the constant daily and nightly visits of a certain blonde boy. Thanks to Naruto's effort, as well as a few of Mikoto's closest friends, the Uchiha mistress is living a normal as well as happy life. The blonde smiles sleepily at the thought of the woman. She, like Tsume, has been one of the few that truly cared for him and vice versa. He slowly drifts into a slumber as he thinks of those who are precious to him.

_'I'll protect you... All of you..dattebayo...'_ thinks the jinchūriki as he falls asleep.

_-Two days later, the Konoha Shinobi Academy-_

Naruto stands in front if the entrance of the Academy. He is wearing a short sleeved mesh shirt, dark orange sleeveless haori with a red Inuzuka symbol on the back, brown anbu pants, and black shinobi sandals. The young blonde is walking down towards the classroom he was assigned to. As he approaches the door, he hears whispering behind him. Naruto looks over his shoulder to see a few civilian parents and teachers are 'talking' about him as well as giving him dirty glares. This, however, causes the jinchūriki to return them an evil feral smile.

"Yes? Is there something you would like to say to me?" asks the blonde a bit too sweetly. The causes most of the civilians to quiver and shake in fear as a few of the teachers to gulp nervously. Naruto then walks into his assigned classroom and slightly snickers at the foolish people. The class desks of the room are almost all occupied. The jinchūriki then notices an area in the corner of the room that has many empty seats. Naruto nods in acceptance and does the one thing that shocks most of the other occupants in the room: he walks up the wall then across the ceiling and drops down to an empty desk then sits in it. Most of the other students have their jaws on the floor and eyes wide as plates. One of the civilian children snaps out of his stupor and gives the blonde a surprised look.

"Hey?! How did you do that? That was so cool! Can you teach me that?!" asks the excited boy. Soon, a few others asks the same questions as well as to be taught that. Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head and smiles embarrassingly.

"Well, you can learn it from a few of the books in the Academy Library. They have a few exercise books on it. Though, I think we will learn it sometime soon, but I'm not sure. And no, I can't teach you. Why? Well that would make the teacher angry at me for some reason," states the blonde. This causes many of them to become crestfallen and mumble something about stupid rules. Then another civilian student yells out to the jinchūriki.

"If that's true, then why do you know how to do that, huh?" asks the girl. Some of the students start to angrily nod at this. The blonde sweat drops at this.

"Um, because my Nii-chan and Oba-chan taught me this? Geez, I thought everyone knows how to do this," states the blonde. This causes most of the children to face fault. As someone was about to scold him for such thinking, there is a loud yawn coming from the roof. Everyone looks and sees a Nara child sitting upside down on the roof.

"Sigh... Naruto-san, why did you have to be a show off? That really is troublesome, ya know?" proclaims the Nara boy. Naruto himself now sweat drops again and his eyebrows twitch furiously.

"Really? You're one to talk, Yorumaru. Sitting there on the roof lazily, acting as if it's casual to be sitting cross legged and upside down," says the jinchūriki. This causes the boy to blink in surprise and look around him to see that he is sitting on the roof. Naruto sweat drops even more at the site of this.

"You didn't even know you were sitting on the roof, did you?" asks the blonde. Yorumaru, who is wearing a simple blue t-shirt and green shorts as well as shinobi sandals, laughs sheepishly at this and falls to the floor. He just lays there and mumbles something about troublesome blondes. The entire class sweat drops at this. Soon, the door opens and a Chunin enters the room. He has short fair brown hair, green eyes, sickly pale skin, thin lips, and a small vertical scar starting at his lip and ending at his chin. He walks up to the podium and clears his throat to get the attention of the class.

"Hello class.. I'm Byōki, I am a Chunin of Kono..ah...ah.. Achoo!" sneezes the Chunin. He then pulls out a blue handkerchief and blows his nose. The sickly man then places it back into his pocket. He smiles sheepishly at the class.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm a Chunin of Konohagakure. I will be your Chunin-sensei for the next four years," finishes the sick Chunin. He then goes through roll. When he reaches Naruto's name, however, that's when things become slightly difficult. Byōki looks at the last name on roll and his eyes harden. The sick man looks up from the roll with angered eyes.

"Uzumaki-Inuzuka Naruto...?" says the man. The blonde's ears picks up his name and gives the Chunin an uninterested glance.

"I'm here," says the jinchūriki. The sick man looks around the classroom in mock confusion.

"Uzumaki-Inuzuka Naruto?" asks the Chunin. At this, Naruto becomes slightly annoyed.

"I'm here!" speaks Naruto in a louder tone. This causes the other students to look at their teacher in confusion. The sick man has a hidden devious smirk on his face.

"Well, that's too bad, I guess Uzumaki-san is tardy," says the Chunin in mock disappointment. Just as he is about to mark the blonde down as late, something lands on the podium.

"I'M HERE!" yells Naruto into the man ear. This causes him to step back out of surprise. Then the man gives the boy an angered glare.

"Naruto! Go to the principal's office immediately for disrupting class! Now!" demands the Chunin. Naruto gives the man a deadpanned look.

"Class hasn't even started yet," states the blonde, pointedly. This causes the Chunin's rage to increase. The sick man pulls out a kunai knife and rushes at the boy. Before the blade could even touch the boy, a smoke clouds the other students' vision and chains of chakra wrap around the sick Chunin. The man tries to struggle out of his confines as he glares at the boy.

"Release me, Kyu-"

_SCHLIK_

His sentence was cut short as an anbu slits the man's throat from behind him. The anbu looks to the jinchūriki.

"We are sorry, Naruto-san. Hokage-sama is sending a new more trustable and adequate Chunin-sensei for this class. Please have a nice day," says the anbu as it disappears with the dead Chunin's body in a flicker. As the chakra chains disappear and the smoke clears, the students see the blonde standing beside the podium with a somber look upon his face. Yorumaru decides to speak up.

"Hey, Naruto-san? Where Byōki-teme go?" asks the Nara. Naruto looks to the boy.

"I don't know. I think Hokage-sama summoned him or something," lies the blonde. Before the Nara could speak, the door bursts open and a new Chunin walks in. He has brown hair that is pulled up into a ponytail, warm black eyes, tanned skin, and a horizontal that goes across the bridge of his nose. He looks at the class and nods in satisfaction.

"Alright everyone, settle down and take your seats. I'm Iruka Umino, I'm going to be your new Chunin-sensei as of now. Why? Because Byōki was taken to be 'examined' by a few doctors because of his health. Now shall we begin class?" states the man. Everyone nods in reply, except Naruto who is staring at the man with a critical eye. Iruka sees this and grows a tick mark.

**"Naruto! Get to your seat now or I'll make you run around Konoha twenty times and have you carry a two-hundred pounds as you do it! Now get moving!"** proclaims the Chunin as he uses his Futsukayoi no jutsu(bighead technique). This frightens the jinchūriki and he disappears in a cloud shunshin and reappears in his desk. Iruka was a little startled by this, but pushed it back into his mind for later use. He then starts talking about their class schedule for the next four years. As the Chunin keeps doing so, a certain blonde is grinning happily at the turn of events.

_'This should be interesting... Iruka-sensei..'_ thinks the jinchūriki. Unbeknownst to him though, he couldn't have been more right in his life.

**AND CUT!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. The polls will stay up until my next chapter. PM or review your votes.**

**1. Shizune?**

**A. Naruto**

**B. Main OC**

**2. Anko?**

**A. Naruto**

**B. Main OC**

**3. Should Mikoto be with Naruto?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**4. Haku lives?(If so, it'll be Fem. Haku and will be paired with Neji. Unless I get more reviews or PMs that changes my mind)**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**5. Zabuza lives?(If not, Naruto gets the Kubikiribōchō, also know as the Decapitating Carving Knife)**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**New Poll:**

**6. Who should Hana be with?**

**A. Naruto**

**B. Main OC**

**Please vote, this will determine some of the most important details of the story. Also, if Mikoto isn't chosen to be in Naruto's harem, Mei Terumi will and Tsume will be in the OC's.**

**The cloud shunshin is a hint to one of Naruto's untapped skills. Guess what it is and I'll tell you a small preview of what is to come. PM only.**

**Review with constructive criticism or ideas that you might think that would go well in the story. Follow and Favorite as well.**

**I need an artist who is well talented in drawing or creating Naruto characters similarities. PM me for information on characters.**

**Sincerely,**

**Abyssal Divide**


	7. Chapter 6: Promises

Chapter 6: Promises

-_6 year skip, Inuzuka training grounds_-

Trees are uprooted and broken. Most of the ground is scarred and bare. Large and thick clouds of dust and dirt are dissipating in the area. As the clouds dissipates, A lone figure can be seen standing in the midst of the damaged field. The figure's hair is shaggy, feral, and sun-kissed. His eyes are bright and cerulean blue. The young man's skin is tanned and his fingernails and canines are long and sharp. His physique slim and slightly muscular. He wears: a plated mesh t-shirt, dark orange haori with a brown Inuzuka symbol on the back and chainmail lining on the inside, long dark-brown anbu shorts, and black shinobi sandals. He also has medical bandages wrapped around his forearms, hands, and legs; though, the bandages on his hands don't wrap around his fingers, making it look as if he is wearing elbow-length fingerless gloves. This young man is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka.

He inhales deeply and exhales slowly. The blond's eyes are narrowed in annoyance and frustration. The jinchūriki then cracks his neck to the right and then to the left. The Pariah of Anbu slowly rolls his shoulders, causing both of them to start to audibly cracking and popping.

"This... is my last chance... I have not been training for nothing... I will pass... I will become a shinobi..! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!" yells the blond jinchūriki. He then dashes towards his home to ready himself for the graduation exams, which happens to been in a hour.

As the blond boy dashes towards his home. He goes over the memories of the past six years up until now: the memories of him, Shikamaru, and Choji either eating at the Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant or playing games like Shogi and Go; the memories of help Ino with caring for her flowers or helping her train; memories of helping Hinata train or taking her to a fair or party to help build up her courage and have fun, which they did; the memories of him and Shino trying to find insects and such; and lastly, the memories of spending time with his Oba-chan, Nii-chan, and his Jiji at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. All sorts of emotions run through the blond's mind as he goes over most of his happiest memories. He then slows his paste and slowly approaches his home then enters through the back door.

As he enters, he can hear quiet mumbling and whispering. The blonde then enters the main den to see Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, talking about something that seems to be either gossip or some other interesting subject or matter. The young man sighs at this then starts to walk up stairs until he is tackled to the ground. The blond looks up at his attacker with a bored expression.

"Hey Nii-chan. Haven't I told you and Ino-chan to stop tackling me? It's kinda getting old, don't you think so?" complains the jinchūriki. His attacker, Hana, giggles in response. She has grown a lot taller since all those years ago. Her figure is more shapely, healthily that is. She is wearing: a form-fitting Chunin vest that is halfway zipped up, revealing some of her cleavage; tight, mid-thigh, spandex, and blue spandex shorts; the usual blue shinobi sandals and brown wrist-warmers; and lastly, bandages on her right arm, under her flower tattoo. Hana's hair is longer and her skin is tanner, though still slightly cream-colored. She looks down at the blond and smiles softly.

"Now now, Naru-chan, don't be so hasty. And no, I will not stop. And I bet Ino-chan won't stop either, though she tackles you for an entire different reason, rather than just for entertainment such as I," says the Inuzuka. This causes the blond to slightly blush and Tsume to laugh heartily at his dismay. The jinchūriki looks away as he blushes.

"Yeah, but at least she and Hinata-chan treats me to ramen," complains Naruto. Hana sighs at this and Tsume laughs harder.

"Fine, I'll treat you to Ichiraku's this afternoon. How's that sound, hm?" asks the young woman. The blond boy brightens at this and jumps up, knocking the Inuzuka woman off him.

"Yes! Oh, and sorry Hana-chan," states the boy. She waves the apology off.

"It's alright, Naru-chan. Just don't get that excited about ramen, alright?" says Hana. He smiles and nods his head in response. The blond rushes up stairs to his room, leaving a regretful Hana and a snickering Tsume.

Naruto then strips of his clothes and showers. After a few minutes of washing himself, the blonde steps out of the shower and dries himself off then dresses in a clean set of clothes, which is a replica of what he wore earlier. As he is about to leave, he stops in the doorway as the blond remembers something. The jinchūriki turns around and walks over to his desk that is under the window of his room.

On the desk, three particular items lay upon it as well as an opened scroll and a few scattered papers. One of the objects is a sheathed three and a half foot katana. Both the hilt and sheath are bound and wrapped in red fabric. The but of the hilt has a magatama tied to the end of it. The magatama is small, but made of conjoined crystals of ruby, sapphire, emerald. A few seals and a swirl symbol are seen etched into it's surface. This katana is the Akashio, the infamous blade of Kushina Uzumaki. The other items are two small boxes. One of the boxes is purple and square-shaped, while the other is lavender and rectangular. The blond picks up the Akashio and straps it to the left side of his waist. Naruto then picks up the boxes.

"Ino's... and Hinata's. I hope they like these," says the jinchūriki as he pockets the two boxes. The blond boy leaves his room and walks down stairs. As he reaches the bottom of the staircase, the jinchūriki looks at the clock that is hanging on the wall. Naruto smiles at the time.

"Thirty minutes... I think I can visit Lee-san and Tenten-nee," states the blond. The boy then walks into the kitchen and sees Tsume washing dirty dishes in the sink. He walks up to the counter and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl that is on it. The blond then turns to the Inuzuka head.

"Oba-chan, I'm going to go visit Tenten-nee and Lee-san. I'll be back this afternoon after the exam is done," says the blond. The feral woman looks over her shoulder and smiles warmly at the boy.

"Alright, Naru-chan. Do your best and make me proud," states the Inuzuka woman. The jinchūriki smiles and nods in response.

"I will Oba-chan. I always do," admits Naruto. He then leaves the home in a cloud-like shunshin. This causes the Inuzuka woman to sigh and wave the mist and smoke away.

"I swear. I keep telling him to shunshin outside of the house. I'm gonna throw a damn spoon or pan at him one of these days," complains Tsume then giggles at the thought of the boy's reaction of such a thing.

_-Random training field_-

Naruto is leaning against a tree as he watches his two friends finish up their early morning training with their sensei. He smiles to himself as he remembers meeting the two. Tenten always use to spout off about becoming an infamous kunoichi and how Lee would always talk about becoming a great ninja with only his taijutsu. The blond is then brought out of his train of thought as he hears over exertive yelling about 'flames/springtime of youth,' which causes the boy to sweat drop.

In the middle of the training area stands four figures. Three are panting Genin students and the last is a Jonin sensei. Two of the individuals look scarily the same.

The two that are identical, have black bowl-cut hairstyles, fair skin, thick eyebrows, and small rounded black eyes. They also wear green jump suits, blue shinobi sandals, red Konoha hitai-ate belts and orange leg warmers. They are Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Gai, who is the Jonin sensei, also wears a Jonin vest. Lee has medical bandages wrapped around his forearms and hands in the same fashion as Naruto and has some wrapped on his right thigh with a kunai pouch strapped on over it.

One of the other Genin is a girl with Chinese hairstyle twin buns with short fringed bang hair, dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style shirt with a red sleeve trim as well as yellow fastening buttons, dark green pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue hitai-ate on her forehead that is covered by her bangs. This is Tenten. Tenten also has medical bandages on her right thigh with a kunai pouch strapped over it.

The last Genin, much to Naruto's displeasure, is Neji Hyūga. He has long black hair, very fair skin, and slight lavender eyes. The Hyūga wears a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and a black hitai-ate with straps, which frame his face, on his forehead. He also has medical bandages wrapped around his right arm, right leg, and right thigh, which has a kunai pouch strapped over it.

Now, it is known to Naruto's closest friends that Neji is one of three people that the blond didn't like. The other two happen to be Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba for obvious reasons and Sasuke because he has become spoiled by the civilian council as well as acting as if he is an elite because he is an Uchiha. Neji happen to make it on to the list with his constant berating of Hinata and his 'fate/destiny' beliefs. Anyways, the worn three Genin stand before their joyful sensei as they all pant tiredly. Then Gai smiles, winks, and gives them a thumbs up, or the 'nice guy' pose.

"Excellent! You have seem be doing greatly well, my youthful students! You are dismissed until I call upon you for more youthful activities and missions! Good day!" proclaims the overly loud beast. At this, Tenten sighs in relief and Lee's eyes seem to turn ablaze for some 'unknown' reason.

"GAI-SENSEI! I WILL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA IN MY FREE TIME! IF I CANNOT ACCOMPLISH THIS, I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSHUPS!" states the extremely loud mini-Gai. This causes both Tenten and Naruto to sweat drop, Neji to remain neutral, and Gai smile even more blindingly brightly.

"THAT A BOY, LEE! I TOO WILL JOIN YOU IN THIS TASK! LET YOUR YOUTH BURN AND SHINE BRIGHTLY!" yells the hyperactive sensei. Lee starts to tear up passionately at this.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two then cry happily and hug each other passionately as a setting sun suddenly appear behind the weirdos. This causes Naruto and Tenten to shut their eyes quickly while Neji, unfortunately, was hit with a full blast of the 'sunset jutsu,' causing the Hyūga boy to crawl into the fetal position and starts mumbling/crying about the terrifying duo and their genjutsu. When the jutsu is over, Gai and Lee disappear while Tenten and Naruto open their eyes carefully, seeing the Hyūga boy still in shock. This causes Tenten to sigh out of disappointment.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I had a crush on you, Neji-san," comments the bukijutsu user. She then hears slight snickering from behind her. Tenten immediately turns around with a kunai in her hand. The weapons-mistress then sees that it's Naruto and sighs in relief then a small tick mark appears.

"Dammit, Naru-nii-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" complains the girl. The blond laughs jokingly at this.

"I'm sorry, Panda-nee, but what you said was funny though," states the jinchūriki. This causes the girl to slightly blush and pout then mumble about that she isn't a panda and whatnot. Naruto then looks uninterestingly and boringly at the downed Hyūga.

"So you wanna hangout for a bit before a I go to the Academy or spend your time trying to wakeup Mr. Fate over there?" asks the blond. This brings the girl out of her current pouting session and to stare at Neji. Then she looks at Naruto and smiles kindly.

"Sure, though I get to hold Beautiful until we get there," says the girl. This causes Naruto to chuckle at Tenten's nickname for his mother's katana, the Akashio. The boy nods and unsheathes the katana then hands it to Tenten as she and him walk beside each other as they walk out of the the training field and through the village.

As they walk through the village, a few civilians glare at the jinchūriki. Tenten notices this as she looks at the Akashio, which it's blade is tinted a metallic red color, but the girl doesn't say anything about it. She then hands the blade back to the blond, who puts it back into it's sheath. The bukijutsu user then looks at the boy to see that he has an annoyed expression on his face.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" asks the concerned girl. Naruto is brought out of his slight brooding and looks at the girl then gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Ten-chan. Just thinking about the Genin Exams," says the boy as he both lies and tells the truth. He really is thinking about the exams, but he is also thinking about how most civilians and civilian ninja are too simple minded or untrustworthy of the Yondaime's fuinjutsu skills. Are they really stupid to think that a supreme powerful biju like the Kyuubi to become a little boy and run away in fear? If he truly was the Kitsune Incarnate, wouldn't he be more genocidal and bloodthirsty? Or yet be more seclusive from all and any contact with humanity? Anyways, Tenten is now looking at the boy with a curious and critical gaze that is causing the blond to slightly sweat out of nervousness, hoping that she can't tell that he is somewhat lying. After a moment of two, the weapon-mistress then smiles cheerfully. A little too cheerful, if you ask the jinchūriki.

"Alright, Naruto-chan. But if you're lying to me, I might try out some new 'toys', I've been working on, on you. Got that?" says the girl, sweetly. The now cautious blond audibly gulps and nods in response. He remembers the last time she tried out some of her 'toys' and he has a few faded and still aching scars to prove it. He shivers at the thought of doing so again as they approach the Academy entrance. Tenten stops and turns to the boy then gives him a warm smile.

"Alright, Naru-chan. This is as far as I go," states the bukijutsu user. Naruto looks at the entrance with a bewildered glare. Just as he is about to have second thoughts, he feels someone hug him. His eyes widen as he realizes that it's Tenten.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Remember that many people as well as I believe in you. Do your best and don't give up," whispers Tenten. This causes Naruto to soften at her touch and returns the hug.

"Thank you, Nee-chan. I'll do my best. I will become a ninja today. I will go on to become the greatest of the Hokage," proclaims the blond. The weapon-mistress smiles at this and they both release each other from the embrace. She nods in acceptance of his answer and walks away while giving the boy one last goodbye wave. The jinchūriki waves back and watches her leave and fade into the distance. As she disappears from sight, Naruto sighs in relief and turns back towards the entrance of the Academy, giving it a determined glare and confident smirk.

"Alright! This is my last chance! I might not be able to do the bunshin no jutsu, but this time I can use three others instead this time thanks to Jiji. And one I complete the exam, Iruka-sensei said he'd treat me to some of Ichiraku's! Yeah! Look out, Iruka-sensei! Cause I'm-" he would have finished his speech, but he is right then tackled by a platinum blonde blur.

"NARU-KUN!" yells Ino Yamanaka.

"...screwed.. Hello Ino-chan...," says the poor blond boy in a high-pitch as the platinum blonde's knee accidentally lands on the jinchūriki's now pain-filled groin. This causes Ino to give him a bewildered look. She then looks down and gasps as she sees where she landed. The blonde then properly straddles the jinchūriki and hugs him compassionately.

"I'm sorry, Naru-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you 'there'," says the Yamanaka heiress. The boy looks up at blonde girl. He first stares at her long flowing blonde hair, that is held up in a high ponytail and has bangs covering the right side of her face. The jinchūriki then looks at the very fair skin of her face. Lastly, his cerulean blue eyes meet her sky blue pupilless eyes. He almost gets lost in them, but fails as he notices Ino worrisome expression on her face. The boy looks away with a minor blush on his face.

_'Dammit! She looks so cute when she worries about me!'_ thinks the flustered jinchūriki. He then looks back up to the girl and sighs out of frustration.

"It's alright, Ino-chan. Just don't tackle me, alright?" asks the boy. This causes the Yamanaka heiress to become disheartened and look down out of shame. Naruto smiles softly as he pulls the blonde into a warm hug.

"That doesn't mean you can't hug me or anything like that," says the blond. This causes Ino to smile softly and returns the hug with one of her own. The jinchūriki then releases the girl from the embrace and takes notice of what the Yamanaka heiress is wearing. Ino is wearing: a pair of small silver hoop-earrings; short purple vest-blouse with a raised collar, that also slightly clings to her low B-cup cleavage; a purple apron-skirt that's cut at the sides; a pair of white elbow-warmers with a purple trim and blue shinobi sandals; and lastly, medical bandages wrapped around her stomach and thighs, which she also has a kunai holster on her right thigh. Just as he is about to say something, his ears twitch upon hearing footsteps closing in on the two from behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see who it is. The jinchūriki smiles as he sees who it is that is approaching them.

A girl with creamy tan skin, shoulder-length dark blue hair, and light lavender pupilless eyes. Her hair is in a levelled hime-cut style above her eyebrows, with chin-length strands that frame her face . She is wearing: a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbols on both of the shoulders of the sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, which is also open and showing that she is also wearing a mesh shirt that slightly clings to her form as well as her mid B-cup breasts; a pair of dark blue knee-high shorts with medical bandages wrapped around her right thigh and a kunai holster above it. She also wears dark green shinobi sandals. This young lady is Hinata Hyūga.

As she is walking towards the Academy entrance, she sees both of her best-friends and crush sitting on the in front of the doorway. Hinata smiles as she stops in front of the two.

"H-Hello Naru-kun. Ino-chan," says the Hyūga heiress. Ino smiles and stands up to get off Naruto then walks over to the Hyūga and hugs her. Hinata returns the hug. Naruto stands up as well and watches their greeting with a soft smile.

_'Yeah. I hope we all pass... Together.. Ino-hime.. Hinata-hime...,'_ thinks the blond boy. He looks back over his shoulder at the Academy, giving it a cold and determined glare.

_'I will achieve my dreams... I will accomplish my goals..,'_ thinks the jinchūriki. He then looks back to the girls to see them staring at him bewilderingly. This causes the boy to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" asks the blond boy. Hinata steps forward and hugs him tightly. This surprises the jinchūriki then Ino decides to hug him as well. The Hyūga heiress then looks up at her crush with a calming and happy expression on her face.

"Don't worry, N-Naru-kun. We'll all m-make it t-through," says the bluenette. Naruto looks over at Ino to see her nod in agreement with Hinata's statement. He looks back to the lavender-eyed girl. The jinchūriki then closes his eyes and sighs softly in relief. As he opens his eyes, both Hinata and Ino are on either side of him and holding his hands as well as facing the entrance of the Academy. The blond boy then looks to each of the girls, which both are giving him a small warm smile. He then returns their smiles with a foxy grin then looks at the entrance of the Academy.

"Yeah.. Let's make sure that we pass so that we protect those that are precious to us... Hinata-chan.. Ino-chan.. Let's go and make a better future for Konohagakure and to make those that we care about proud of us, dattebayo!" states the jinchūriki. The heiresses tighten their grips of his hands at the boy's proclamation. The three then enter the building, readying themselves for whatever may await them.

As they disappear into the building, a figure appears out of the shadows of the trees close to the entrance. A pair of aged glowing red eyes are the only noticeable feature of the being.

"Soon, Naruto-san. You will have your chance. You and the other five chosen. I hope you do prove this old man to be right. My brother was foolish to pursue such an abomination of a dream. Please prove me right, Uzumaki. For the Eastern World depends on it," says the figure in a male raspy monotone voice. The figure then fades back into the darkness of the shadows.

**AND CUT!**

**I'm sorry this took so long to type. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter should updated in at least a week.**

**Constructive criticism and ideas welcomed. Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Abyssal Divide.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The First and Second Exams! Kusari no Shinsei: Bunkō keimusho!

Our favorite blond jinchūriki is currently sitting in his normal desk as Ino is sitting on his right and Hinata to his left. The Akashio is leaning against the desk he sits at, in between Naruto and Hinata. His eyes are closed and both his arms and his legs are crossed as his feet rest on top of the desk. His mind is wandering through different thoughts as the rest of the class converses and talk about the pending test that is quickly to come.

_'Dammit, their loud. Oh well, what should I do until Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme show up. Hmm... Should I give Hinata and Ino 'those' gifts? No, I promised myself I would only give it to them once all of us pass! Maybe I should try to contact 'it' again. It seems to always fail before though. I wonder why? Is it forcing the connection to restrict contact? I'll have to figure that out later. Oh what the hell is this screeching?!'_ thinks the boy then opens his eyes with annoyance written across his face, looking for the object of his irritation.

His glare lands on the subject of his current vendetta: Sakura Haruno, the number one Sasuke fangirl and the Haruno Banshee. She is fawning over the boy as the blond glares and scowls at her. She smiles happily at the brooding emo.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with me?" asks the starry-eyed fool. The Uchiha doesn't even look at the pinkette as he replies.

"Hn...," grunts the brooding boy. This causes the pinkette, as well as many other girls, to swoon and her eyes become pumping pink hearts.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!" screeches the pink banshee. This causes many of the students to slightly wince in pain as the girl's screaming hurts their ears. Especially, a particular jinchūriki and two potential kunoichi. Ino, who is now very irritated, decides to voice her annoyance.

"Oi Forehead! Could you please be a little quieter? Some of us trying to think clearly before the exam!" states the angered blonde. This causes everyone to become silent immediately. The now surprisingly silent banshee has a tick mark.

"Yeah?! And?! Why should I care, Ino-pig?! Everyone else, other than Sasuke-kun and I, are stupid anyway! I bet Sasuke-kun will become this year's Rookie of the Year and I will get Head Kunoichi! I bet even Naruto-baka right there, will fail again! Cause that's all that he's good at! Being a failu-" she is cut off as she feels the blade of a kunai knife pressed against her throat. Many of the students gasp at the sudden attacker. The banshee shakily looks over her shoulder to see who it is and finds an angry pair of pale lavender eyes glaring at her. Hinata stands with the knife pressed extremely close to the pinkette's jugular.

"Never insult Naru-kun. Understood? Or I will be obligated to hurt you, slowly," warns the Hyūga heiress in a cold and soft tone. Before the way pink banshee can answer, there is a loud annoyed sigh. Everyone looks and sees that it is Naruto is the owner of the sigh. He looks lazily over at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, please calm yourself. I had things under control. See?" says the jinchūriki as the points up. Everyone looks up and almost everyone's, except a few, jaws drop to the floor as they see a monumental-sized hand made of spectral chains hangs from the ceiling. Everyone's eyes are widen in astonishment by this. Especially one brooding Uchiha.

_'W-When did he make that?!_' thinks the brooder. Hinata looks back to her crush with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I shouldn't h-have let her words a-affect me," says the bluenette, dishearteningly. She then feels a slight rush of wind that causes her to look up. Standing before her is Naruto, staring down at her with kind and softened eyes. The Hyūga slightly blushes at the closeness of the boy. The jinchūriki smiles warmly as he looks into the blushing bluenette's eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata-hime. I'm actually kinda glad that you did that," whispers the blond. This causes the Hyūga heiress to look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"W-W-Why is that, Naruto-kun?" asks the bluenette. Naruto's smile turns into a cheerful grin as the giant hand of chains disappears.

"Because it shows you actually care about me," admits the jinchūriki in a soft tone. This causes the bluenette to blush even harder than before. As she is about to reply, someone decides to ruin the moment.

"Hey dobe! Get away from my woman!" yells the one and only Kiba Inuzuka. This causes most of the students to be awakened from their astonishment and sweat drop at the boy's antics, all except Hinata who now has a small tick mark of annoyance. Naruto himself is annoyed as well glances at the boy with an irritated look. As the boy approaches the two, Hinata slowly turns to Kiba, giving him an uninterested glare.

"Kiba, for the last time. I'm not your woman," says the agitated bluenette. This makes the boy look angrily at her.

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?!" exclaims the feral boy. Before she can answer, the room's air suddenly thickens with KI. Hinata turns towards it's source to see Naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes as lethal intent rolls off him, causing many of the students to shake or shiver in fear. Kiba, who is now sweating fearfully, looks at the jinchūriki with cautious eyes. The blond boy them reveals a single eye from the shadows of his hair as it gleams cold cobalt blue.

"What did you say to her..?" asks the sun-kissed blond. Kiba lightly gulps at this. His lip slightly quivers.

"I-I said that s-she belongs to m-me..!" states the feral boy as he tries to muster up some courage. This causes the KI to increase exponentially as the blond boy glares at the quivering dog-child.

"Hinata-chan is not an object to be owned. She is a wonderful human being and beautiful woman that is caring and considerate. She has her own feelings and dreams, and I really doubt it would to be with a bad-breathed selfish mongrel like you... Never speak as if she is an object ever again... Understood?" states the threatening jinchūriki. This causes Hinata to blush at his statement while Kiba is cowering along with Akamaru, who is whimpering. The bluenette then gently touches the blond's shoulder to gain his attention. This snaps Naruto out of his rising rage as well as ceasing all KI, which the rest of the class sighs in relief, and looks to the girl. She smiles happily at him. At this, Naruto slightly blushes at how cute she is when she smiles like that.

"Thank y-you, Naru-kun. I never k-knew you thought t-that of me...," says the Hyūga heiress. The blond's blush deepens a little as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. The bluenette then grabs one of his hands and leads him back to their seats where Ino is happily waiting. Kiba, right then, snaps out of his cowardice and takes out a kunai then jumps towards the blond, whose back is turned to him. As he rears back with the kunai in his hand and his foot touches the floorspace directly behind the blond, Kiba is suddenly unable to move and somehow frozen in his current stance. He struggles to move his body, which in turn hurts him. The feral boy's body starts to move of it's own accord and turns right with his right foot forward, his left hand drawn back with his hand close to his face, and his right arm is up and almost straighten out as holds the kunai vertically. His gaze lands on a figure a few feet away from him that is in a similar stance, though using the opposite limbs in the stance.

The figure has black hair pull back into a familiar pineapple-ponytail, small narrowed brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wears a pair of silver hoop-earrings; a green lined mesh t-shirt; a short sleeved grey jacket with a green trim and decorated with a circle with a line through it on both sleeves and the back, dark brown shinobi pants with medical bandages on his right thigh and a kunai holster strapped above it, and blue shinobi sandals as well as a dark green quiver hanging limply at his waist and is half full of arrows. In his hands is a oakwood recurve bow, which is reinforced with a chakra steel back that runs down from the top limb to the bottom limb, with a black leather grip and a drawn notched arrow with a serrated head and grey feathered fletching. This is Shikamaru Nara. Irritation is upon the boy's face.

"You know.. You are really troublesome..," states the lazy boy. Kiba looks at him angrily for interfering and is about to say something, but stops as he feels something crawling on his skin. The feral boy looks at his hands to see a few beetles are on his skin. His eyes widen at this in shock. Then someone else speaks.

"I must agree with Shikamaru-san and his analysis. You do cause unnecessary trouble for the other students in the class, especially for Hinata-san and Naruto-san," says a calm monotonous voice. Kiba tries to search for the owner of the voice, but sadly cannot thanks to Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu/Shadow Paralysis Technique. Then he feels a small rush of wind behind him and hears a light tap. There is the sound of approaching footsteps. The person then steps into Kiba's view, almost scaring the feral boy.

The person has bushy dark brown hair and fair skin. He wears: dark sunglasses, a high-collared sea-green jacket, dark brown shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, and medical bandages as well as a kunai holster on his right thigh. This is Shino Aburame. The Aburame heir then adjust his glasses for his comfort.

"My kikaichū have already started to feed on your chakra. Resistance is futile," states the insect-wielder. Just as Kiba was about to respond, he notices that he feels a bit lighter. Then he hears a familiar happy bark. He looks over to Shikamaru to see Akamaru being held by someone else who is standing beside the lazy Nara.

The person has shoulder-length spiky brown hair, fair-skin, brown eyes, swirl tattoos on his cheeks, and slightly fa-I mean, big-boned. He wears: a light-green t-shirt with the kanji for "food" on it, a short-sleeved green haori, black shinobi shorts, metallic blue hoop-earrings, blue shinobi sandals, a white scarf, and medical bandages on his forearms, hands, and legs. Two steel combat hatchets are strapped and sheathed to the sides of his waist. This is Choji Akimichi. He is currently holding Akamaru and scratching behind the pup's ear. This, however, makes Kiba furious.

"Oi!? What the hell are you doing with Akamaru?! Give 'em back!" yells the feral boy. The big-boned boy then looks at the restrained boy with disinterest.

"Hello. I'm clearly petting him. And he seems to be comfortable where he is now," states the Akimichi heir. Just as Kiba was about to retort, he feels an eery chill go down his spine and notices the the three intruders of his attempt are now pale white and Shikamaru's jutsu has run its course and has stopped. The kunai that is still in his hand, suddenly shakes slightly then a diagonal line appears on it and the top half above the line slides and falls off. Then there is the sound of a tap and slight click. Then Kiba's pants fall, revealing his blue boxers with white puppy designs scattered across it. The rest of the class starts to laugh at the boy's dismay. He then grabs his pants frantically and pulls them up quickly. The feral boy starts to look around for the culprit. His eyes land onto a sun-kissed blond boy with his back turned towards him and a sheathed katana in his left hand while his right rest on the hilt of the katana. Naruto then looks back over his shoulder, glaring a single cold cerulean blue eye at the feral boy. This causes Kiba to start quivering a bit.

"That is a warning... If you ever try to harm me while putting Hinata-chan in danger again... I will be without mercy towards you...," threatens the jinchūriki. The blond then looks to Choji. Without a word, the Akimichi hands the puppy back to the embarrassed boy as the feral boy leaves to go to the boy's bathroom to 'fix' himself properly. This, however, did get Naruto the stealthy attention of a specific class brooder, who is wondering when and how the blond boy started becoming more powerful the he had taken him for.

After all of the "excitement" is over, Naruto and the others sit at their seats. Then after everyone is settled and carrying on their own conversations, minus one pink banshee and feral idiot.

The Chunin instructors Iruka Umino and Mizuki enter the classroom to see most of their conversing with each other. Mizuki sit at the front desk and Iruka walks up to the podium. He then coughs into his hand to gain their attention. This, however, goes unnoticed to the students and they keep talking. Iruka coughs again, though slightly louder though it still doesn't gain their attention. The Chunin now has a tick mark and decides to take drastic measures. He then uses his Futsukayoi no jutsu.

"Shut up and listen! We are about to start the first part of the exam, which is the written segment! Now prepare yourselves as Mizuki passes out the test! You will have forty-five minutes to finish or take the test!" yells the Chunin as the students immediately quiet down focus. Then Mizuki starts passing out the test papers. When he gets to Naruto, he gives the boy a hidden glare through a fake smile as he hands the boy his test. As he walks away from the boy with his back turn to him, he then stealthily uses a genjutsu to mess with the boy's and a few other student's sight. Though, it is seen by Naruto and two others, which are Shikamaru and Hinata. They quickly release the genjutsu and start the test. Ten minutes later, Shikamaru as well as Hinata and the pink Banshee finish their test then turn them in. Another ten minutes after that, Ino and the others as well as the brooder and some other students. At the end of the forty-five minute limit, a small alarm goes off, signaling the test is over. The rest of the students turn in their tests. Well, all except one particular blond jinchūriki. Iruka and the others wait for him to turn his paper in. After five minutes, Iruka is now frustrated and starts to walk towards the blond to take his paper, until he hears the said blond snore loudly. This causes many to sweat drop at this while some laugh or snicker. This only provokes an angry twitch from Iruka's eyebrows. He then approaches the boy to see him sleeping with his head down and a little drool leaking from his mouth. Iruka now has a large tick mark.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP?!" yells the annoyed sensei. This causes Shikamaru as well as the others that know Naruto to pale. Suddenly, the blond's eyes snap open and instantly draws the Akashio then almost cleaves through Iruka with a vertical backhanded slash. The keyword is almost as Iruka instinctively and quickly jumps up and sticks to the ceiling as his eyes widen with shock and his heart beats frighteningly quick. The now awake and aware jinchūriki has a extremely terrified expression on his as he looks around to see that he is in the classroom. The boy notices the shocked expressions on the faces of most of the students as well as Iruka and Mizuki. He cautiously sheaths his katana then looks up at the ceiling to see Iruka is sticking to it with his own shocked expression on his face. The blond boy's face takes a false sheepish look and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! I thought you were a monster trying to steal some of my ramen at home," lies the boy. This causes many of the students to sweat drop or laugh, except for Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino. For they know the true reason why he reacted fearfully. Sasuke, however, just narrows his eyes at the boy as he studies the blond with a suspicious glare. Anyways, Iruka jumps down from the ceiling and gives the young jinchūriki an incredulous look. He then looks to Naruto's desk to see his test, only to find it's not there. Then confusion stretches across the scarred Chunin's face then looks to the blond in question.

"Naruto? Where is your test?" ask the curious Chunin. The jinchūriki then deadpans as he answers.

"I already turned it in, Iruka-sensei. I put it on the podium before Ino-chan," states the blond boy. This causes Iruka, Mizuki, and most of the class to widen their eyes in shock to hear such a thing. Iruka then walks over to the podium and looks through the test papers then finally finds the blond's test, which is in between Shikamaru's and Ino's tests. He looks up to the boy in question with a surprised look.

"Naruto? When and how did you put it on the podium?" asks Iruka. The blond now has a look in his eyes.

"About two or three minutes after Hinata-chan, Shika, and Banshee over there.."

"Oi!" screeches the pinkette.

"..finished their test. I just walked up to the podium and dropped on the desk. Though it was kind of hard dropping it from the ceiling. Do you know how hard to aim while upsidedown and drop it perfectly onto a pile of paper without drawing anyone's attention?!" exclaims the boy. This shocks most of the students and Mizuki. Iruka, however, just sighs at the boy's surprising antics.

_'Kami, this boy really is unpredictable,'_ thinks the scar-faced Chunin. The man looks at the students and nods in acceptance.

"Alright! The second part of the exam is the Taijutsu portion! Everyone, go outside to the training area and prepare yourselves!" orders the Chunin. The class then does as the scarred Chunin says and leaves the building and walk towards the training area. Iruka then has the students draw paper slips that have numbers on them, varying from one to thirty-two. After they all draw and reveal their numbers to Iruka and Mizuki, the Chunin make a chart of one-on-one battles. Then the first matches goes quickly and none of the soon-to-be Rookie Nine face each other. And then there is the first round of the second matches come, which happens to be Ino versus Sakura. Ino and Sakura step into the fighting ring. The ring is mostly drawn circle that is four meters in diameter. Each girl stands on the opposite ends of the ring, both glaring at each other. Then Sakura decides to comment before the start of the the match.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked in front of Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig?" asks the pinkette, tauntingly. The platinum blonde gives her a deadpanned glare.

"You do know that I don't care about that and I don't like Sasuke-san anymore, right?" states the Yamanaka heiress. This gets a screeching reaction from the banshee.

"What?! Why don't you like Sasuke-kun?!" screams Sakura. The causes a few students to cover their ears or slightly wince in pain. Ino looks at the pinkette for a moment then looks down at the ground, thinking of all the things that have happened.

"Why, Forehead..? Because I was revealed the truth of what we kunoichi and shinobi fight for... We don't just fight the village, it's people, or even for the Hokage..," says the blonde. Iruka and Mizuki as well as some of the remaining students listen closely to this. Sakura now has a bewildered expression on her face.

"What do you mean? What do we fight for, Ino?" asks the banshee. The Yamanaka then looks back up to the other girl with overwhelming determination written across her face, almost surprising the pinkette.

"We fight.. To protect what is precious to us! We train to become stronger to help both the weak and to aid our friends when they need our help! And..." she pauses and looks to Naruto then blushes slightly as she smiles warmly. Naruto looks at her with a suspicious and interested gaze.

"To be with those that we love most and to make sure that they know it, for every waking second of their lives..," finishes the blonde. Naruto's eyes widen in both surprise and shock. Iruka and Shikamaru smirk knowingly at this while Choji smiles humbly. Shino just nods in agreement. Hinata's eyes soften and she smiles lovingly at the shocked boy. Sasuke let's the girl's words run mind, trying to find truth or hope in them. Naruto, however is still shocked at this.

_'D-Does she m-m-mean me?! D-D-Does she...?!'_ thinks the jinchūriki. Sakura follows Ino's gaze to the blond boy and her jaw drops in shock.

"Y-You like N-Naruto-baka?! W-W-Why do you l-like someone like h-him, Ino-pig?!" asks the shocked pinkette. The blonde girl looks back to her with a slightly warm smile and teary eyes.

"Cause I wanted my best friend to be happy! And I have found someone who actually looks at me and will always be there when I need a shoulder to cry on or when I need to talk to someone! That will care for me no matter what happens! That is what he is to me... Someone that doesn't look at me like something to be used or as an annoyance.. Someone that cares for me for who I am and likes me for my quirks and doesn't even cares for my faults.. That is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka..," states the girl. Sakura's are wider with surprise. Everyone is now silent. Then there is familiar snickering coming from a certain feral idiot. The snickering turns into full blown out laughter as Kiba falls onto the ground and holds his sides as he howls. This causes most of the soon-to-be Rookie Nine glare angrily at him, including a surprising brooder who is scowling the boy. Some of Sasuke's fangirls, which had failed, start giggling as well. Mizuki, too, stealthily snickers at this.

"Oh dear Kami! Ha ha! Stop it! You're making me! Ha ha ha! Laugh so much, it hurts!" laughs the feral boy. Some of the the other students start to laugh as well, all except the Rookies other than Kiba. Suddenly, a large spike of KI and chakra bursts, causing most of the students to immediately shut up. All except poor Kiba though. The boy is still laughing as a shadow slowly looms over the feral child. Ino and the others see this and all of them pale. Kiba, who is coming back down from his fit of laughter, has an eery bone-freezing chill run down his back. He slowly looks behind himself to see a pair cold blue eyes are glaring down at him, slowly fueling with a burning hatred. The feral boy starts to shake fearfully under the gaze. The owner of the eyes slowly leans in closer towards the boy.

"You better pray... That you don't have fight me in one of the next matches... Cause if you do..? I will break you slowly...!" announces Naruto as he says it coldly, sending chills down everyone's spines. The blond boy then looks to Ino then to Hinata with a softened gaze.

_'Even though they know I can't be with just one of them... They still look at me.. As if I'm something special..,'_ thinks the jinchūriki. His gaze passes over Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. A small smile spreads across his face.

_'They are worth it... These are some of the people I care for most.. They are my precious people'_ thinks Naruto. He then looks back to Ino, who has a worrisome expression on her face, and gives her one of his renown foxy grins. This in turn gets the Yamanaka heiress to lightly and smile back at the blond boy. She then turns back to Sakura, who still has confusion written across her face. The platinum blonde looks at her with an eager glare. Sakura sees this and readies herself in her standard Academy taijutsu stance. Iruka notices this and smiles at the girls' anticipation. He steps into the middle of the ring and looks to each of the girls to see if they are ready. They both give the Chunin a firm nod in confirmation. The scarred-faced man then nods in acceptance and raises his hand. He quickly drops it back down as he jumps back out of the ring.

"Hajime!" shouts Iruka.

Instantly, Sakura dashes towards Ino. She prepares to punch her with a right hook. The Yamanaka smiles at this.

"Too easy...," says the blonde. The pinkette is almost a foot or two away as Ino slightly bends her knees. As the banshee's fist comes towards the blonde, the Yamanaka heiress then jumps over the pinkette. Sakura can't stop her momentum from her attack. As the banshee tries to halt her movements, Ino is still in the air as she does a front-flip then lashes out at the small of Sakura's back with a heel kick. This causes the pinkette's eyes widen in shock as well as many of the other students, Iruka, and Mizuki. The banshee tumbles and flips out of the ring, surprising some of the students.

Ino lands gracefully out of her flip. She looks back at the spectators that are the remaining contestants and the Chunin instructors. Particularly at a sun-kissed blond boy, who is grinning happily back at her. She lightly blushes and kindly smiles. The Yamanaka then looks over at Sakura, who is now picking herself up off the ground. She walks over to the pinkette and helps her up. The banshee looks back up at the blonde with a bewildered expression.

"How come you didn't go head on against me, Ino-pig?" asks the pinkette. Ino giggles amusingly at the banshee's curiosity.

"Because when you are a shinobi, you're suppose to fight smart and not charge into a drawn out battle. The quicker you disable you adversary, the less work you have to do. I thought you knew that, Forehead?" says the blonde. Sakura blushes in embarrassment at the fact she had forgotten something so simple and basic. Before she could voice here opinion, there is a single set of audible clapping. They both look over to Iruka, who is the one clapping, is smiling proudly.

"Well done, Ino-san. Not only did you win smartly, but also pointed out your comrades fault so that they may remember it and try to work harder to make sure such a mistake won't happen again out in the field. Though, next time, could you please not be so quick about it? This is your taijutsu exam," states the Chunin. Ino blushes embarrassingly at this. Sakura giggles slightly at her best friends dismay.

_'Wait..? Best friend?'_ thinks the pinkette. The banshee starts to think this over as the other finish with the set of matches. This leaves the rest of the soon to be Rookie Nine left, leaving only eight people and four matches. Mizuki decides to pair them up 'accordingly.' The first match is Hinata verses Ino.

The two then take their positions in the ring and glare competitively at each other. Ino then smirks playfully at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? How about we make this interesting?" asks the Yamanaka. Hinata raises a single curious eyebrow.

"Really? How do we do that, Ino-chan?" asks the polite bluenette. The platinum blonde's smirk turns into a lustful smile.

"Why don't we settle 'that' bet here?" says innocently the blonde. At this, the Hyūga heiress blushes embarrassingly and starts sputtering.

"R-R-Really?! B-But w-w-why Ino-c-chan?!" asks the now embarrassed Hinata. Naruto has a confused expression on his face.

_'A bet? For what? And why would it cause Hinata-chan to blush like that?'_ thinks the now curious blond boy. Ino lightly giggles in amusement of the bluenette's embarrassment.

"Yeah. Cause it would finally settle 'it' and the loser would have to drink from 'that'," states the blonde. This causes the bluenette to blush even more. She then looks shakily to Naruto, who still has a bewildered look on his face. The Hyūga looks back to the grinning platinum blonde. Hinata closes her eyes then inhales deeply and calmly exhales. The bluenette then competitively glares at her again with a greater resolve than before.

"Alright Ino-chan. I'll accept this match a settlement of our 'dealing.' But we should not hold back against each other. That includes releasing one of our 'limiters'," states the Hyūga heiress. This causes the blonde to widen her eyes in shock as well as most of the soon-to-be Rookie Nine, well all except the brooder, the mutt, and the banshee. This causes Sakura to speak what the three were thinking.

"Limiters?" says the confused pinkette. Iruka and Mizuki are slightly confused as well. Iruka starts to ponder what they mean, then it hits him. His eyes widen in shock and snaps his head towards Naruto.

_'Oh Kami! Please don't tell he actually put those on them..!'_ thinks the now frantic Chunin, hoping that he is wrong. The girls' then look to Naruto for permission for something. The blond boy sighs meekly then nods in acceptance. Iruka slightly pales at this. The girls turn to each other then both hold up a single hand, half ram seal.

**"Saisho no Ningen Rejisutansu: Kai/First Mortal Resistance: Release!"** shouts both of the girls. Instantly, a circular seal array, that has the kanji for 'first' on the outside and 'resistance' on the inside, glows faintly blue on the back of their necks then fades away. Then they both prepare their respective taijutsu stances. They keep waiting for Iruka to start the match. After a few minutes, the girls and other contestants sweat drop at the Chunin's lack of attendance. Both the girls turn their heads towards the Chunin, seeing that he is standing there with his mouth agape in surprise. The two then deadpan at this. Naruto then decides to speak up.

"Um Iruka-sensei? Shouldn't you start the match already?" asks the blond boy. Iruka then snaps out of his stupor. He then notices the students are waiting for him to start the match. The Chunin then rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry..." apologises the scarred Chunin. He then raises his hand and drops it quickly.

"Hajime!" shouts the Chunin as he jumps out of the ring. Right as he jumps, the two girls instantly meet each other in the middle of the ring, clashing with palms against fists. This causes small shockwaves to crack at the collision of the two. Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura are astonished by this. The girls' speeds and agility shock them and Mizuki while it surprises Iruka.

'_So this is Naruto's doing, eh? Well I guess this is good... Though I wonder..,'_ thinks the scar-faced man. The three shocked students look on with interest as they can almost not catch up with the girls' movements. Especially one Uchiha brooder.

_'This strength and speed...! All without the use of chakra?! I wonder if I could obtain this. But where did they get it from?'_ thinks the Uchiha. Then Sasuke's eyes widen as he remembers that they had looked to the blond boy for something. Sasuke then glances at him.

_'Is he the one that gave him this power? Could it be that there is more to him than that meets the eye? Should I ask him if he can give me that power or should I sic the council on him to force him to do so?'_ thinks the naïve Uchiha. After another collision and shockwave, the two heiresses jump back from each other. They are both panting and sweating after about ten minutes of endless blows and dodges. The two glare at each other. Hinata then something that is unexpected of her to do: she removes her jacket cast it aside, which is caught by Naruto. After doing so, it reveals the rest of her mesh shirt with elbow-length sleeves. She also has peculiar training weights on her forearms. Ino slightly pales at this as the rest were either surprised or confused. The Hyūga heiress then removes the weights from her forearms and drops them to the ground, causing it to slightly crack under the pressure of the weights. The Chunin instructors, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke gawk at this. Hinata then stretches her arms.

"That's a bit better. I should thank Lee-san and Gai-sensei for those chakra weights," announces the bluenette. Naruto starts having anime tears.

_'No! They are starting to corrupt Hinata-chan! Next she'll be spouting off things about youth and wearing a green skin tight.. jump... suite...,'_ thinks the blond as slowly blushes and gets a small perverted nosebleed. Anyways, Ino slightly sweats worriedly at this.

"U-Um Hinata-chan? H-How much did they weigh just now?" ask the platinum blonde. The pale-eyed girl looks to the blonde and smiles politely.

"Fifty-two kilograms," answers the bluenette. This causes everyone, except Naruto, to drop their jaws to the ground. Hinata then stretches her arms and roll her shoulders, making them audibly pop. She then dashes towards the blonde and starts up another round of hand collisions and shockwaves. The Hyūga heiress, however, lands a few blows on the platinum blonde. Hinata then slowly, but surely corners the girl at the edge of the ring. She then picks up the pace of her palm strikes, causing the blonde to frantically dodge and block the blows with little succession. Then, with all of her current strength, the bluenette lashes out two palm strikes, pushing the Yamanaka heiress out of the ring. The blonde then falls backwards and lands on her ass. Ino pants and sweats a while then looks up to the Hyūga to see her holding out her hand to help her up. The Yamanaka smiles tiredly and thankfully accepts the hand as Hinata pulls her to the blonde's feet. The bluenette gives her one last polite smile before walking over to her arm-weights and bends down to pick them up.

Ino walks then stops at Naruto and sits to the blond boy's right then leans her head against his shoulder. The jinchūriki warmly smiles at this action then he feels someone sit on his other side and lay their head on his other shoulder. He looks to see that it is Hinata, with both the weights and her jacket on, as she snuggles closer to the boy as Ino does the same. Naruto then slightly blushes and smiles sheepishly as Kiba is angrily glaring at him while Iruka is mentally crying anime tears at his students good and well-deserved fortune. The next rounds then come and go as Sasuke fairly wins against Choji during their fifteen-minute match and Kiba wins after his match with Shino, which took about a hour, after the Aburame heir surrendered, saying that 'it was pointless to keep a rapid dog down without killing it.' Then comes the last of the third round matches: Naruto verses Shikamaru.

The blond jinchūriki and lazy Nara stand in the ring, both with a serious expression etched onto their faces. Then Shikamaru removes his jacket and tosses it to Choji, who catches it. Naruto does the same with his haori, but hands it to Ino, who accepts it greedily. The blond boy then raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How many should we remove?" asks the jinchūriki. Shikamaru looks at him with a deadpan expression.

"I'm only removing three of the gravity," states the Nara. Naruto grins happily at this.

"Good! Then I'll do the same!" admits the blond. Both the boys hold up a single hand and make a half ram seal.

**"Sadō Chijō no Jūryoku: Kai!/Third Earthly Gravity: Release!"** shout both of the boys. Glowing, green, and circular seals appear on their chest. The seal is a circle with two larger circles lapping over it. The center circle has the kanji for 'first' and 'gravity' on it. The second largest circle has two kanji for 'second' on it, though close to the edges of it and on parallel as well as horizontal sides. The largest circle has three kanji for 'third' on it, each one at a thirty-three degree angle and at the edge. The glowing seals then fade away. The boys then start to flex and stretch their muscles to become more accustomed to the removal of the seals. Everyone is on the edge of their seat as Iruka approaches the middle of the ring and raises his hand.

"Hajime!" shouts the instructor and is almost gets caught in the shockwave from the collision of the two, keyword is 'almost.' Their collision causes the ground beneath their feet to crack and splinter. Naruto is seen holding Shikamaru's right fist with his left hand while Shikamaru does the same. The Nara is slightly gritting his teeth while Naruto is just grinning.

"Come on, Shika! Is that all you got?! I'm a little disappointed!" announces the grinning blond boy. Shikamaru then smirks and takes ahold of the jinchūriki's wrists, surprising the blond. The Nara then falls backwards and double heel-kicks Naruto in the chest, causing the boy to lightly gasp as he ascends a meter or two into the air. The renowned, 'lazy Nara', hops up to his feet then crouches and jumps up after the jinchūriki. As he reaches the blond, he does a front-flip with an intended right axe-kick. As foot descends upon the ascending blond, Naruto then grins deviously and catches the Nara's foot. Shikamaru's reaction is his eyes widening in horror. The blond then spins himself, while he has ahold of the lazy boy's foot, and throws Shikamaru towards the ground with all of his current ability. The Nara descends quickly and lazily embraces the fast-approaching ground. The boy lands with a crash, causing the ground to crack in many places and a small indention of the Nara. Naruto lands with a small tap within the ring. Then the Nara lazily raises a hand from his probed position.

"I submit... Troublesome blonds...," states Shikamaru as he let's his arm fall. Naruto grins sheepishly at this and turns to the onlookers then sweat drops at what he sees. Everyone, except his friends, have their jaws on the ground and their eyes are the size of plates with surprise and shock. This includes the Chunin instructors.

"What?" is all the blond says. Then Iruka sensei shakes his head out of his stupor then throws his hands up.

"That's it I give up! No matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to predict what you do!" states the scarred man. The jinchūriki chuckles sheepishly at this. Choji and Shino help the very LAZY Nara to his seat as he turns the seals back on, causing him to become even more lazily. Naruto sits back in between Ino, who is using his coat as a blanket, and Hinata. Then Iruka announces the first of the four round first match, which had been Sasuke verses Hinata. Though she has sadly declines, saying she has used too much of her stamina. Leaving only Naruto and Kiba for the last match of the round, but Kiba has suddenly disappeared and left Akamaru with a note saying he was 'visiting' the nurses office to take care of his wounds. Iruka and Mizuki muse this over with speculation, but they both shrug it off and start with the last round as well as the final match: Naruto verses Sasuke. Mizuki, though, 'repairs' the ring with a simple Doton technique. As the boys stand in the ring, Naruto notices that the ground that he is standing on is a bit softer and loosed. This causes the blond to scrunch up his face into a scowl.

'_So Mizuki is trying to sabotage this one too, eh?'_ thinks the blond boy. Iruka then approaches the ring.

"Alright. The rules are the same as the previous matches with five more rules. They are: one, you may use chakra to help you in this match; two, you are allowed to use only three jutsu that can vary from either ninjutsu to genjutsu; three, kekkei genkai are now allowed to be used freely; four, you can use any tools or weapons; and lastly, you are allowed to move around freely out of the ring and must stay within Academy grounds. The loser will be determined if they are unconscious, surrender, or when I believe that the fight is over. Continuation without my say will lead to a deduction from your exam scores. Understood?" states the scar-faced Chunin. Both the boys nod in agreement. Iruka then raises his hand.

"Hajime!" shouts the Chunin as he drops his arm and jumps back. Sasuke, too, jumps backwards out of caution. Everyone then notice that Naruto hasn't move. They all wait for him to move, but for some reason he doesn't. The blond boy inhales, crouches, exhales, and does a chakra enhanced jump off the ground, high into the air and away from the sinking ground. He then closes his eyes and claps his hands together. Shikamaru's and Hinata's eyes widen at this.

"Naruto...! Why the hell is he using that?!" yells the Nara. Everyone else looks at him with either a confused or curious look. Sakura decides to finally speak up after an amazing long silence.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru-san? What's the ba- I mean, Naruto-san doing?" asks the pinkette. The Hyūga heiress decides to answer the banshee's question.

"H-He's using o-o-one of his f-favorite and most powerful techniques! T-The..!" the bluenette doesn't finish as the blond jinchūriki snaps open his now glowing blue eyes and shouts it for her.

**"Kusari no Shinsei: Bunkō keimusho!/ Chain of Divinity: Spectral-Prison!"** shouts Naruto and then his body flashes blinding blue light, the true beginning of the second exam. After a moment or two of the light still blinding everyone, it slowly fades, but there is still light shining. Everyone then slowly opens their eyes and gasps at what they see, except Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino who are either sweating or adjusting their glasses. Sasuke, however, is now ghostly pale at the sight he sees. The entire Academy grounds is trapped under a dome made up of glowing blue chains of chakra. Many chains hang down from the roof of the dome, each varying in width from needles to trees as well as different lengths. Before Sasuke could even comment or think about submitting: a familiar voice speaks.

"Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke, to my 'Play Room'," speaks the familiar voice of Naruto, which is now very loud and metallic. The brooder audibly gulps and starts to thinking that the 'dobe' might not be a loser. He then embraces himself for any and all terrors that may eventually to come. If he only knew how right he is.

**AND CUT!**

**Thank for reading this chapter. The next chapter will have the similar quality as one of another Naruto story known as Naruto Mysterious Power by Crossoverpairinglover. Yes, this means he will gain certain abilities with each tail. I also made this fully into a Naruto/DBZ crossover because of some very interesting ideas have come to me.**

**Constructive criticism and other ideas are welcomed. Review, favorite, and follow. I am also looking for an artist to help me with both the characters that will be coming in later chapters.**

**God-ShadowEx100: I am not a fanboy of Hinata. If I was, I would have put her with my Main OC. That doesn't mean that I'm not a fan of her though. I liked her especially in the movie, Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja**

**Hee-Ho Master: Thank you.**

**ShadouRyu-kun: I know this. It was for Irony because Naruto is older than Tenten and Tenten had become a ninja before he did.**

**I will have polls coming up soon, but that will be after I am done with the Wave Arc.**

**Sincerely,**

**Abyssal .Divide**


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Exams!

Chapter 8: The Final Exam!

Uchiha Sasuke, a survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, most renowned student of his class, and the Civilian Council's pet. He is now, currently, running and dodging massive spearheaded chakra chains as well as yelling obscenities about why did he have to face the lunat- I mean, Naruto. The brooder is definitely rethinking calling the blond a dobe, baka, or any other dehumanizing words. Though as he is thinking this he also has another train of thought.

_'Where the hell did he get this kind of power?! Is this some sort of kekkei genkai or something?'_ thinks the Uchiha as he dodges another volley of large chains. Speaking of the jinchūriki, he is currently laying in a hammock made of small chains as he watches the brooder dodge his chakra chains. The blond then sighs tiredly.

_'I can only keep this thing up for thirty-five minutes and he's already been in it for about fifteen. Better take this down, I need to conserve chakra for the next exam,'_ thinks the blond. The boy closes his eyes and concentrates. The chains immediately stop chasing the brooder, which he is extremely thankful for, and start receding back to their creator and user. The audience, both inside and outside the 'prison', are both amazed and astonished by the blond's mastery over such a unique ability. The chains keep quickly receding into a single point that is on the ground. As the spectral chains disappear, their creator is revealed to be standing in one of the Academy's training fields that is next to it. He has his arms crossed and a glare of disinterest in his eyes. Sasuke, who is hiding in a tree, stares and studies the blond for any possible traps or genjutsu. The jinchūriki then closes his eyes and sighs in annoyance.

"Come on, Sasuke, I don't have all day to wait, dattebayo," announces the whisker-faced boy. This causes the brooder to finally snap and start to fume in anger. Which makes the Uchiha return to his original assessment of the blond boy: he is a failure and a dobe.

'_He's still toying with me?! I don't care how strong he is! I will defeat this dobe!'_ thinks the Uchiha as he jumps out of the tree dashes forward towards the blond boy from his left. Naruto turns his head slightly towards the boy, still with an uninterested expression on his face.

"You're brave, I'll give you that... Or is it hatred and jealousy that drives you?" mutters the blonde. As the brooder closes in on him he starts going through multiple hand seals quickly. Naruto widens his eyes a bit in surprise. He then smirks in a bit of respect.

"Well, it is good I suppose that you are using that technique, but have you mastered it yet?" states the jinchūriki. The brooder then jumps and his hands form the the last seal being tiger. He then inhales deeply as Naruto unsheathes the Akashio.

**" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball technique!"** shouts the Uchiha as he exhales, breathing out a blazing orb of flames that is at least twice as large as Chōza Akimichi. As the flaming ball soars towards the blond boy, Naruto rears back his right hand as he wields the blade in it. He then holds up his left hand in a half tiger seal. The red metallic blade of the katana gleams and glows faintly orange as red and yellow flames flicker off of it's surface. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki then tightens his grip on the hilt as he holds it with both hands. The approaching inferno is now at least two meters away. The blond boy then thrusts the blade forward with it's tip facing the speeding meteor.

**"Uzumaki Ninkenjutsu: Nan Shūkaku/Uzumaki Sword Technique: Flame Harvest!"** shouts the jinchūriki as the flaming orb impales itself on the blade and the most unexpected thing happens: it implodes and is absorbed by the Akashio. Sasuke, as well as the students and Chunin, gapes at this in utter surprise. Well, except for Ino and Hinata, who are which smiling proudly at the blond's performance. The jinchūriki then twirls the sword once before carefully sheathing it.

"I think I'll save 'it' for later. Never know when you'll need a jutsu when you don't have any chakra to spare," comments Naruto. The brooder had landed from his jump and is slightly panting. The Uchiha glare at the blond boy with jealousy.

**'**_That sword! I must have it! I could come closer to killing 'him' with it!' _thinks the envious boy. He rushes at the blond with a haste pace. Naruto looks at the boy with a raised brow of curiosity. He then notices the Uchiha's gaze and follows it to his sheathed blade. The jinchūriki smirks at this and holds out the katana by the sheathe, surprising Sasuke as he stops in front of the blond. He gives Naruto a suspicious glare.

"What's your aim at?! Is this some kind of trick?!" states the Uchiha. The jinchūriki gives him a lazy and uninterested glare.

"No trick, Sasuke. Draw my blade... If it will let you, that is," announces the blond boy. The brooder then slightly fumes and grinds his teeth at this then roughly grips the hilt of the legendary blade. Then, it happens suddenly. The Uchiha's face becomes one of agony as immense pain courses through his right arm and shoulder. He then immediately lets go of the hilt as smoke fumes from his arm. He protectively holds his injured arm and glares angrily at the jinchūriki as the blond is slightly smirking at Sasuke's misfortune.

"Dobe?! What the hell did you do?!" asks the brooder. Naruto still gives him an disinterested glare.

"I told you: Draw my blade... If it will let you that is. This sword belonged to my birth mother and she left it to me in her will. This blade can only be wielded by someone of my clan. Which happens that it is almost extinct. This also means that no one else, including the great Uchiha, can even touch this magnificent sword without my say so or if the blade just doesn't like you and thinks you're evil or something," states the Kyuubi Jinchūriki in a bored tone. Sasuke fumes even more and draws out a single kunai with his good arm as well as attempts to cut the blond. Iruka sees this and is about to intervene, but stops as he notices something: Sasuke can't move for some reason. The brooder struggles to move his body, but fails in doing so. Naruto straps the Akashio back to his waist. He then notices that Sasuke is stuck for some reason, which makes him some what both amused and confused. Then his face lites up in realization.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I set up a trap for you about five minutes ago and you fell for it... Well, that was easy," says the blond casually. Blue light fades into existence on Sasuke's neck, chest, legs, arms, and wrists. It reveals that he is trapped in an almost full-body interlocking chain bondage_**(I didn't know what else to call it, couldn't have called it an iron-maiden)**_. The brooder keeps struggling in vain. The jinchūriki then stares at the Uchiha with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"So.. Do you give up?" asks Naruto. This causes the brooder to keep glaring at him. The blond boy sighs and wrenches the kunai knife from him then throws it away behind him, which stabs into a tree a few yards back.

"Since this is a taijutsu exam, I might as well finish this with taijutsu," states jinchūriki. The chain trap then disappears, causing the Uchiha to stumble. The blond boy steps forward quickly and plants his right fist into the brooder's stomach, causing the black-haired boy to gasp and sputter saliva in pain. Naruto then rams his left knee into his chest, knocking him backwards. In a burst of speed only seen during his fight with Shikamaru, the blond disappears then reappears next to the Uchiha, both still slightly hovering in the air as the jinchūriki has his right leg pointed towards the sky and ready to slam the brooder. Naruto then axe kicks the Uchiha into the ground, causing the boy to sputter out a bit of blood as well as lose consciousness and the ground cracks in multiple directions. The jinchūriki flips backwards and lands softly onto the ground as he lightly pants.

"Damn. Must have used a bit too much chakra for that trap. I wonder if Iruka-sensei would let me take a food pill?" says the boy casually as he stands up straight and stretches a few sore muscles. He then hears a small applause. The blond looks over his shoulder to see most of his friends are applauding him for his victory and Iruka is smirking at him proudly. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki then grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. Iruka then shunshins and appears beside the blond boy and takes ahold of his left hand and raises it into the air.

"Grand winner of the Taijutsu exam! Uzumaki-Inuzuka Naruto!" announces the scar-faced Chunin. Some of the other students cheer as well while others are frozen with shock and astonishment at the Sasuke's defeat, such as Sakura. Mizuki is silently fuming at this, as things aren't going according to his plan.

_'Dammit, he's ruining the plan! I have to get him to fail the last exam or I'll have to go with plan B,'_ thinks the scheming man. Iruka then looks to the unconscious Uchiha and starts to go pick him up until Mizuki appears and picks him up. The light grey haired Chunin smiles at his fellow Chunin.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I'll take him to the Academy nurse. You go and take the students to the classroom and rest for a bit. Alright? See ya soon!" says the Chunin as he shunshins away with the unconscious boy. This causes the scarred Chunin to become slightly suspicious; however, his suspicion would have to wait as he hears Naruto yell.

"Ah! I totally forgot to turn the gravity seals back on!" exclaims the blond boy. Everyone, including Hinata and Shino, sweat drops at the boy's realization. He quickly turns them back on and take his haori back from Ino, much to her displeasure. Anyways, Naruto and company as well as the rest of the class and Iruka walk back to the classroom and take their respective seats. Choji also gives Naruto a special food pill, which is at least twelve percent more effective and is miso ramen flavored. Which is much to the jinchūriki's delight. After an hour of resting and friendly conversation, the class prepares for the third and final exam as Mizuki returns with a very awake and brooding Sasuke as well as a drowsy Kiba. Sakura did ask if he was alright. His answer, which surprised no one, was a simple grunt. This caused the pinkette to become slightly disheartened and try to focus on the upcoming exam. After the brooder takes his seat, Iruka decides to start the exam. Iruka and Mizuki sit at their in the front of the room. The scarred Chunin calls up the first student for the exam: Choji Akimichi. The rounded boy walks up to the front of the class and stands before both of the Chunin.

"Alright Choji. Perform the following jutsu in order: **henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu, and the bunshin no jutsu**. Start when you're ready," states Iruka. The Akimichi nods in acceptance. He then inhales deeply and exhales soothingly. He then does the henge and transforms into Iruka without a flaw. The boy dispels the henge then kawarimi's with his chair and then kawarimi's back. Lastly, he creates three regular bunshins without difficulty. He then looks up to Iruka, who is smiling proudly.

"That was excellent, Choji. You pass! You are now a shinobi of Konoha! Congratulations! Come and claim your hitai-ate," states the scarred Chunin. The rounded boy approaches the desk and picks up a regular blue hitai-ate then straps it to his right arm. He then bows to the Chunin and walks back to his seat. Iruka then looks back to the list of students.

"Alright, next is..."

One by one, each and every student goes and does the exact same thing as Choji did for the exam. After almost all of the students are done, the last one is called to the front of the class. This student is, of course, Uzumaki-Inuzuka Naruto.

Just as he reaches the front of the class, the door opens and the Sandaime Hokage and two anbu walk in. This surprises most of the class as well as Mizuki. Hiruzen then smiles his grandfatherly smile at the class and tips his hat to Iruka, who bows to the old man. The old Fire Shadow then turns to Naruto, who is grinning happily at the Sarutobi. The Hokage's smile brightens a little.

"Hello everyone. It is good to see you this evening," announces the old kage.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama!" says the students as they all bow their heads respectfully. Iruka and Mizuki immediately step forward and bow to the Fire Shadow. The scarred Chunin immediately straightens and readies himself.

"Hokage-sama? We are ready when you are," states the Chunin, confusing Mizuki and most of the students. The old kage nods in agreement and leans against the Chunin's desks. He looks to the blond jinchūriki then to the class.

"Today is the day that one rule, that I created, first comes into use again since the the Third Great Shinobi War. Uzumaki-Inuzuka Naruto has been the first to be in use of this rule of the Academy. It is stated that if a student takes the final Genin exams twice before and fail, they may take it a third time and may ask if they can change only one of the three exams that they have the most difficulty with. That is were I, the Sandaime Hokage, may make the changes to the exam. Today Naruto must use two of the original exam qualification jutsu; however, in place of the third jutsu, Naruto will have to use three other jutsu that I have chosen for him to learn and master. In other words, he must use five jutsu instead of the basic three," announces the old Sarutobi. This shock most of the the class and angers Mizuki and Sasuke. Though, each for different reasons. The Chunin looks to Iruka.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" growls the man. Iruka looks and smiles sheepishly.

"Well, I would have told you, but you are always leaving early for some medical checkup, game-night with your friends, or late night guard duty at the Monument Sector," answers the scarred-face Chunin. This causes Mizuki to blink with a blank expression then blush slightly in embarrassment. Some of the students snicker and giggle at this. Before he could retort to the laughing class, Iruka and the anbu stand beside the old Sarutobi and Naruto stands before them, all of them waiting for the Chunin to join them. This makes the man blush again in embarrassment and quickly stands at attention beside Iruka. They stand before the class as the jinchūriki stands with his back to the students. The old kage then nods in approval.

**"Henge no jutsu,"** announces the Hokage. The blond then bursts with smoke around him. The smoke dissipates and fades away, causing Iruka and Mizuki as well as one of the anbu to gasp in shock while Hiruzen's eyes widen with surprise. Standing before them, is a perfect henge of the Yondaime Hokage, His eyes, which are closed, slowly open, revealing bright cobalt blue eyes. The 'Yondaime' then smiles warmly at the old.

_'Minato..?'_ thinks the Fire Shadow.

"How is this, Hokage-jiji?" says the jinchūriki in a very eerily familiar voice, sounds very similar to the infamous Yellow Flash. This causes the Chunin to drop their jaws and the old Sarutobi to almost choke on his words a bit before correcting himself.

"T-that is v-very good, N-Naruto-kun. Well d-done," says the old man as he tries his best to keep his posture. The blond nods and releases the henge then stands at attention again. The old man takes a moment to regain his posture completely. He then looks back to the jinchūriki.

"Alright. **Kawarimi no jutsu**," says the old Sarutobi. The boy nods and switches himself with a very asleep Shikamaru, who ends up falling on his face and moans in pain.

"Troublesome blond..," groans the Nara as Naruto is sitting in the boy's chair. Iruka and Hiruzen chuckle at this while the students laugh and giggle. Naruto the kawarimi's again and switches himself with the Nara. The old Fire Shadow then nods in acceptance.

"Good, very good. Now, the** Katon: Endan/ Fire Release: Flame Bullet**. A small one though. Don't want to set the class ablaze now, do we?" says the Hokage with sarcasm. The blond smiles sheepishly and both the Chunin pale at that the thought of that happening. The jinchūriki quickly makes the hand seals and ends with the tiger seal. He looks up and exhales a ball of fire that is almost the size of Iruka. The flames burn brightly in in the air for a moment then die quickly before they start causing any damage. Many of the students and Mizuki gawk in shock at this. The boy looks back to the observers before him and let his arms fall to his sides. Iruka smiles proudly and Hiruzen smirks knowingly.

"Good. Now the **Kanashibari no Jutsu/ Temporary Paralysis Technique**," says the Fire Shadow. The blond boy nods then makes a simple and single hand ram seal. Then there is the sound of two soft thuds. Everyone turns to see that Kiba and Mizuki are laying on the floor and completely frozen like statues. Naruto looks back to the Hokage, who has a face of amusement. Iruka is chuckling and the most of the students are outright laughing at the two's misfortune.

"That's enough, Naruto. Release the jutsu," states Hiruzen as he chuckles. The boy nods and releases the jutsu. The victims of his technique stand back up and glare angrily at the blond. This, however, is ignored and the boy continues to the last technique.

"Now, lastly... Surprise me," says the old man. Most of the students and the Chunin as they gawk at him in shock. Naruto, however, now has a devious grin on his face and a somewhat terrifying look to his eyes.

"Really? Can it be anything I created?" asks the blond boy. The old man strokes his goatee for a moment then nods.

"Alright. Though if it is a kinjutsu, it will written recorded in the Scroll of Seals and only to used by Jonin rank or higher. You will be paid for it of course, since if it would be considered both a useful and usable technique for other shinobi," states the old kage. The boy nods and starts going through many seals. While he does this, the astonished Iruka gives the Hokage a pleading look.

"Hokage-sama?! Do you really think it is wise for this to be part of the exam? I understand that he is truly creative and unpredictable but...," Iruka stops to see the Hokage giving him a gentle smile.

"Do not worry, Iruka-kun. I told him that he could choose one of the five for himself to learn, along with the basic two and the two I chose for him. If he chooses a technique of his own creation, then so be it. It really wouldn't matter though since my law originally stated that a shinobi must do TWO other ninjutsu techniques...," comments the old Sarutobi in a low whisper, causing both the Chunin to widen their eyes in surprise. Mizuki then decides to speak up.

"Y-You mean t-that it-I mean, he has already passed?" asks the Chunin fearfully. This causes the Hokage to squint his eyes at the Chunin and go over him with a critical eye.

"Yes.. Now let's see what our young friend is doing," states the Sarutobi as they all look to Naruto and see that he is now done with the seals and is holding out his right palm as well as facing it away from everyone. He holds up his left hand in a single hand tiger seal.

"Behold, this is the fruits of my Katon chakra training.. This is... **Konohagakure-Ryū: Ōritsu-en yari!/Hidden in the Leaves Style: Royal Flame Spear!"** announces the blond boy. Suddenly, his forearm and hand is coated in orange and yellow fire, surprising everyone. The fire then extends itself and starts swirling around his arm. It keeps extending and twisting itself until it has a pointed tip as well as looks like a horizontal swirling vortex of flames. The Chunin and students have their jaws on the floor and their eyes wide as plates. Hiruzen looks over the technique with a surprised and critical stare. He notices that the blond's arm is not only surrounded by Katon chakra, but also is coated in regular chakra as well. The old man smirks at the boy's achievement and starts clapping. Soon some of the students are doing so as well as the anbu.

"Well done, Naruto-kun. Well done in deed. Tell me, what is the purposes of the technique?" asks the curious Sarutobi. The young jinchūriki dispels the jutsu and looks to the old man.

"It is an offensive technique that can be used as a close range combat weapon or as a midrange projectile. It mostly burns, melts, and incinerates almost anything that it touches. It takes up a bit of chakra, so I guess only people that have Katon chakra as well as at least Jonin level reserves of chakra should learn it," states the blond. The old kage nods knowingly at the description of technique. Just before the blond could go into any further explanation, Hiruzen raises his hand to halt him.

"That's alright, Naruto-kun. You can explain another time. For now, I have something for you. Yamori-san/Gecko?" states the Hokage. The anbu, now addressed as Yamori, nods his head curtly and pulls out a small green scroll then hands it to the Fire Shadow. The old Sarutobi opens the scroll and lays it on the Chunin's desk. This draws the attention of both the students and the Chunin. Hiruzen then makes a single hand ram seal and releases the seal of the scroll. Three boxes, made of oak wood with silver decorations, appear on top of the open scroll. The old man steps aside and gestures for the blond jinchūriki to come forward. The boy does and steps up to the desk. Each box had a different and very familiar crest on them. One has the crest of the Sarutobi clan as well as the Hokage's crest. Another has the crest of both the Nara clan and the Konoha Shinobi Army. The last box, much to the blond's surprise, had the Uzumaki crest on it. He looks back to his grandfather-figure with a perplexed expression on his face. The old man just chuckles and points to the one with his clansmen's crest.


	10. Chapter 9: The Kyuubi!

Chapter 9: The Kyuubi!

"That one is the first of the three you should open. It's gifts from both Asuma-kun and myself. Oh and Iruka? The students may leave," states the Fire Shadow. The Chunin then orders the students to return home and come to school in two days for team placement, much to their displeasure. The blond boy then lightens up at hearing this. He looks at the box and takes in it's appearance. The silver decorations are of trees and their branches and leaves that bend and mold around a circle, which has both of the crests inside of it. It is a two piece box that is held together by three brass hinges and twist knob lock. The boy twists the knob and opens it carefully. He smiles at seeing the contents of box. Inside, there is a small blue scroll and a pair of sheathed trench knives that are similar to Asuma's. The blond picks up one of the knives and unsheathes it. The boy notices that it has two serrated blades as a guard that mend into a smooth sharp one at the base of the hilt. The hilt itself is a brown leather-bind and the metal is a dark metallic grey with a bluish tint. He then furrows his brow then looks to the Hokage.

"Is this..?" asks the boy as he gestures to the blade. The old kage chuckles at the boy's inquiry.

"It is chakra steel and platinum fused into one. Doing so was very tricky, but Asuma found a blacksmith that could do it without it wearing down what's so ever. I would have placed a few surface strengthening seals on it, but I figured that you would want to do that yourself," admits the old man. Naruto grins sheepishly and nods in response. He then places the knife back into it's sheath and pockets both of them. He turns to the scroll that lies in the box and picks it then examines it for a moment after he opens it then raises an eyebrow in surprise as he looks back to the old man.

"Two ninjutsu and sealed kunai? Thanks Jiji, but isn't this a bit much?" states the jinchūriki. Hiruzen, again, chuckles in amusement at this.

"Naruto, it is a gift that I, the Sandaime Hokage, have given to you for not only passing the exams, but also bringing joy to my days as an old man. One of these days, I will be no longer fit to be Hokage and I hope to find a worthy successor. Hopefully, I wish it to be you in the coming years. First, however, you must become a true candidate of not only of leadership and virtue, but also of wisdom and bare the Will of Fire. To be able to not only lead the village, but guide it to a more peaceful and more prosperous tomorrow. That is what it takes to become a Hokage. To protect the things you value most that are also closest to your heart," lectures the Sarutobi. The young blond thinks deeply about this then deadpans as he looks back to the old kage.

"Couldn't you have just said that 'this is a thank you present for helping me keep the anbu in shape as well as lighten their spirits' or something like that?" states the jinchūriki. The Hokage is now lightly sweating fearfully as he feels three auras of KI behind him.

"That is very... interesting to know.. thank you, Naruto-san," announces Yamori with an irritated voice. The blond boy grins sheepishly. Hiruzen then coughs to gain their attention and quickly change the subject.

"Anyways, that is my gift to you. Open Shikaku's and the anbu's gift next," states the old Sarutobi. The jinchūriki does as he is told after he pockets the scroll and attaches the trench knives to his belt. The boy opens the box and looks at the contents inside. One of the two gifts inside is a small box with medical symbols and the Nara crest on it. The blond boy smiles at this.

"I figured Shikaku-san would get me this when I asked him to but...," says the jinchūriki. The Fire Shadow looks at him with a bewildered expression.

"But what Naruto-kun?" asks the old man. The boy deadpans again as he looks at the old man.

"I asked for this two years ago," answers the blond. The Hokage and anbu sweat drop at this claim.

"It seems that he is still notorious as ever at being late or lazy," stressfully sighs the old kage. The anbu all nod in agreement.

Somewhere in Konoha, a silver haired cyclopean Jonin sneezes as he reads his Icha Icha.

Naruto pockets the medical kit. He looks to the other object and sees that it is a folded piece of clothing. The bane of anbu picks up the clothing and unfolds, seeing that it is an ember-orange(reddish orange) sleeveless battle haori with chainmail sewn into it. He notices that there are also protective metal plates lay in between the fabric and chainmail. On the back are three bright red symbols, stacking on top of each other vertically. The symbols in the following order, from top to bottom, are: the Uzumaki crest, Konoha symbol, and the Inuzuka crest. The boy grins happily at this.

"This is great! I've been meaning to order a new one. Thanks guys," says the blond as he directs it to the anbu. The anbu just reply with a nod. Naruto then turns to the last box. Iruka and Mizuki, who have been extremely quiet and almost invisible to everyone, watch the blond as he opens the last box. Once the box is open, a red Konoha hitai-ate can be seen inside. It's plate is slightly scratched in a few places and the headband is a little tattered. At first, the jinchūriki is confused about the hitai-ate, then something dawned on to the blond boy. He slowly picks it up then turns to the old man, who has a a sad smile on his face.

"J-Jiji? Is t-t-this...?" asks the jinchūriki. The only answer he received from the old kage is a curt and affirmative nod. Naruto grips the hitai-ate closer to his closer as he scrunches his eyes close so that the threatening tears don't fall. This confuses both of the Chunin that are in the room. After the boy regains his reign over his emotions and calms himself, he takes the hitai-ate and ties tightly on his forehead. Naruto looks over his shoulder to the Fire Shadow and gives him a wiry smile.

"Thank you, Hiruzen-jiji. I am truly thankful for this. I suppose that I'll have to repay you one day for these kindnesses, eh?" admits the blond boy. The old man chuckles at the boy's thanks. This causes both of the Chunin to sweat drop at not knowing what is happening. Iruka then decides to speak his mind.

"Hokage-sama? Why is that worn hitai-ate so important? In fact, why is he getting an old one instead of a new one?" asks the scarred Chunin. Hiruzen smiles knowingly at the man's confusion.

"That is because it belonged to a dear friend of mine and the only relative that Naruto-kun knows of that he had," states the Professor. This enlightens the scarred-face man, but still confuses him on who the hitai-ate could have belonged to. Mizuki, however, is now trying to think of new ways to steal the Scroll of Seals. The Hokage and Chunin then said there goodbyes to the blond boy as well as left. As Naruto exited the building, he is met by four familiar curious and worrisome faces. He smiles happily as a blue and platinum blonde blurs appear beside him and hugs him tightly.

"Naruto-kun! How was it?! Did you pass? What were in those boxes?!" questions a very talkative Ino. The boy chuckles this.

"It was good. Yes, I did pass, can't you see my hitai-ate? Those boxes were personal gifts from the Hokage, anbu, and from both the Sarutobi and Nara clans," answers the young jinchūriki. Ino blushes a little from embarrassment. Hinata giggles slightly at this.

"Well, Naruto-kun. H-How about w-we all go and c-celebrate at Ichiraku's?" asks the Hyūga heiress. The blond smiles this, but stops as he remembers something. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out two small boxes: a purple square one and a lavender rectangular one. The blond boy then hands the purple box to Ino and the lavender box to Hinata. They both look at him with bemused expressions. He smiles sheepishly at them.

"They're presents f-for you. Well, t-they're not just presents, but... C-Crap this is k-kinda hard to say..," mumbles the blond jinchūriki as he has a slight blush across his face. This causes both of the girls to giggle at the boy's embarrassment. Hinata opens the lavender box and slightly at it's contents. Inside, there lays a silver necklace with a circular turquoise pendant. The pendant has silver lined engraving of a dove. The Hyūga heiress blushes slightly at the gift as she turns to the still sheepish jinchūriki. Ino, who is now looking at the box in her hands, opens the gift peeks into it to see what it holds. The blonde smiles softly and lightly blushes at the pair of platinum earrings with sapphire studs. Surrounding the crystals, are platinum vine and flower decorations. She looks to the blond boy, who is still smiling embarrassingly. The girls then look to each other then back to the blond Uzumaki. They then decide to do the only thing they can think of: they hug the boy with all of their strength. This causes the jinchūriki gasp for air and mumble something that the girls and the others didn't catch. Both of the girls look at him with blushing embarrassed faces as is they heard him correctly.

"W-What did you s-say, Naru-k-kun?" asks the Yamanaka heiress as both she and Hinata release their hold of the boy. He takes a moment to catch his breath while Shikamaru sighs, Shino adjusts his glasses, and Choji snacks on a few chips. Once he regains his breath, Naruto stands a bit straighter and looks to the two girls. The jinchūriki then inhales deeply.

"I said: Would you, Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, and you, Hinata Hyūga of the Hyūga clan and the Main Branch family, please go on individual dates with me and see if that might lead to more?" states the blond boy, nervously. Ino's blush deepens a little and Hinata blushes deeply and starts stuttering a bit. Choji, who stops eating for a moment, is now confused about something. He then looks to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika? Can I ask you something?" asks the Akimichi heir. The lazy Nara looks to bigger boy with tired eyes.

"What is it, Choji?" says the Nara. The Akimichi looks back to the trio before them.

"Why is Naruto asking out both of them? Isn't that kinda, well ya know, insulting or embarrassing to them?" questions the large boy. That's when Shino decides to speak.

"If you wouldn't mind Shikamaru-san, but I think I can answer this far more proficiently than you. No offense," states the bug-wielder. Shikamaru then chuckles sleepily.

"None taken. And go ahead, it would be a bit troublesome for me to explain it and I don't really want to anyways," yawns the boy. This causes everyone except Shino to sweat drop at this. Shino then adjusts his glasses.

"Back to your inquiry Choji-san, Naruto-san is asking both of them out because he is required by the council to have at the minimum of five wives. Why exactly? Because of Naruto-san's kekkei genkai. His ability to use chains of chakra is not common amongst shinobi. It comes from an almost extinct clan that made up a well-known and infamous village that was once our allies. Unfortunately, during the Second Great Shinobi War, the village was ambushed and destroyed. By who? No one really knows or remembers. Some say it was a combination of both Kiri and Iwa forces. Others say an unnatural disaster. There is said to be survivors of such after the devastation. Clearly, Naruto-san is either a son or a close relative of a member of the clan. So in other words, he is the last of his clan that is known of and he is required to rebuild it by the council. If not, he would have three choices: leave the village, donate semen and be executed, or the village would force him to marry and have sexual relations with women they chose. Seeing as this is a non-negotiable matter, he may and must chose women to marry. However, he wishes to develop a relationship with the women he chooses. So, that is why he is also asking both of them at the same time. This way, it shows no favoritism over the other. That is the answer to your question, Choji-san," states the Aburame heir. Everyone is now looking at the bug-wielder with surprised expressions on their faces, except Shikamaru who is now sleeping and laying against a tree. Naruto is now slightly sweating nervously at the knowledge that he NOW just heard of and that neither of the girls have yet to answer. When they do turn back to him, Ino tackles the blond jinchūriki to the ground with a hug.

"What took you so long?! I thought me and Hina-chan would have to ask you out!" states the girl as everyone except Shino and Shikamaru sweat drops. Naruto then sighs stressfully.

"Your dads is what took so long. I asked for their blessings to date both of you and would do anything they'd wish to prove that I care for you two. Oh they definitely took advantage of that. I still still have bruises where Hiashi wanted to test new Jūken techniques and had to get rid of some clothes cause of trying to find some rare flowers for Inoichi," exclaims the prone blond boy. Now it can be seen as dark auras radiate from both Ino and Hinata. Both Choji and Naruto slightly tremble as Shino just stands there, though his kikaichū can be heard rapidly making clicking sounds. Shikamaru lightly shivers in his sleep.

In the Hyūga compound and the I & T Department, two men feel a great terror licking at their egos. This cause the men to become cautious and slightly wary of their surroundings.

The girls then calm themselves down a bit. Naruto then sighs in relief and stands to his feet as well as helping Ino to hers. He then stares at the two.

"Well I supposed I'll leave who chooses and goes on the first date to both of-"

"Me!" screams the Yamanaka girl. Everyone except Hinata and Shino sweat drops as Ino's scream wakes the sleeping Nara.

"Dammit Ino.. I was having a very pleasant dream.. I was laying on a field of nice soft green grass and watching wondrous clouds float by..," states Shikamaru. Everyone except Shino sweat drops again. Naruto then decides to bring them back to the matter at hand.

"Okay. Now back to what we were talking about. Ino-chan, wouldn't you like to discuss it with Hina-chan before making a rash decision?" asks the blond boy. Ino looks over to Hinata who has a slight blush on her face and pushing her index fingers together (had to put that in).

"N-Naru-kun, though I-I-I a-agree with you. I t-think Ino-c-chan should have t-the first date... I did win t-the bet..," says the bluenette as her blush deepens severely. Ino now has a slight blush as well smile brightly in victory. The jinchūriki furrows his brow at this.

"That reminds me: what was your bet anyway?" asks the blond. This causes Ino's and Hinata's blush to redden even more as the following things happen: both Naruto and Choji become bewildered at this, Shikamaru just sighs and talks about 'troublesome girls', and lastly Shino hides a slight blush with his jacket after receiving messages from his kikaichū about the girls' hormone levels then starts to head towards Ichiraku's. This catches the attention of everyone except Choji, who has started munching on his chips again, and becomes curious.

"Hey S-Shino-san..? Where a-are you going?" asks Hinata. He stops for a moment.

"I am hungry, Hinata-san. I will be at Ichiraku's if anyone requires my assistance with something. Naruto smiles then chuckles at an obvious truth that they were wasting time talking. The blond sighs tiredly.

"Shino's right. I am kinda getting hungry as well. We can continue you this..," Naruto and Shikamaru notice something and they both narrow their eyes. Choji sees this Naruto do this.

"Hey, Naruto? What's wrong?" asks the Akimichi. This causes the only two females of the group to give the blond boy concerning looks. The jinchūriki smiles reassuringly.

"I forgot something I had to talk to Jiji about. You all go ahead. I'll catch up," states the blond. Choji nods in acceptance of the answer then both he and the girls start to leave for the ramen shop with Shino. Though the large boy looks to Shikamaru to see he is staying behind.

"Hey, Shikamaru? What are you doing?" asks the rounded boy. Shikamaru looks tiredly to his friend.

"Gonna ask Naruto something about a new strategic move I came up with for Shogi," says the lazy Nara. Choji lightly chuckles at this as Ino sweat drops and Hinata giggles softly. Ino decides to put in her input.

"Why is it Shogi with you two? Alright, but come on quickly. Ayame-san said she wouldn't make yours the way you want it if you don't come by more often, Shika," says the platinum blonde girl. The Nara sighs as the others leave for Ichiraku's. He looks to Naruto who now has a determined look upon his whisker-marked face.

"What do we do..?" asks the lazy boy. Naruto sarcastically snorts at the question.

"What do you think?! I'm going after him and you tell Jiji... Alright?" states the boy. Shikamaru sighs then nods. He then smirks.

"At least I get the easy job.. and be careful, Naruto..," says the Nara. The jinchūriki nods and disappears in a plume of thin clouds. Shikamaru coughs for a few moments then sighs.

"Though this is still a pain.. Troublesome..," says the lazy genius in a small swirl of smoke and leaves.

-Forest east of Konohagakure-

Mizuki slumps against a tree from exhaustion after running for his life after he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. The Chunin smiles victoriously as he pants and holds the scroll protectively.

"Ah.. Ah.. Orochi...maru..sama.. Will be.. Pleased.. This was..a lot..easier..to take..than I thought..," wheezes the Chunin. Then he hears a twig snap and turns quickly. He carefully and cautiously looks around at the close bushes. They start to lightly shake, causing the man to narrow his eyes and slowly reach towards his kunai pouch. Then a large brown hare jumps out of the bushes and it stares at the man. Mizuki then sighs thankfully as he retracts his hand from the pouch.

"Whew... Just a rabbit.. Getting worked cause of nothing..," says the rattled Chunin. He turns from the tree to continue his journey, only to find a fist to collide with his face. This causes the man to drop the scroll and land on his back as well as skip a few feet away. Mizuki groans in pain as he leans up on his elbows to see who his assailant is. His eyes widen when he sees the one that had originally fouled his plans: Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. The blond boy stares at him with a disinterested glare. This causes the man to grit his teeth a bit as he gets to his feet. Then he decides to go with the innocent teacher role.

"Naruto! Have you no shame?! Assaulting your teacher while he is on an evening stroll is-"

"Save it. You're not taking the Scroll of Seals. I won't let you," says the blond in a bored tone of voice. This makes the man blink for a moment then he laughs heartily as the boy just keeps watching him. He looks to the jinchūriki with both a challenging and devious glare.

"Really..? Like you, the Kyuubi, could stop me..? That is really pathetic. You're just a newly inexperienced Genin. While I am a Chunin and a faithful subordinate of the Great-"

Mizuki's eyes widen as he doubles over something in immense pain in his stomach. He breathes heavily and looks to see the blond's fist buried into his stomach he slowly looks to the jinchūriki to see him with the same disinterested glare in his eyes. The boy then parts his lips.

"Talk.. Is cheap," states Naruto then removes his fist from the man's stomach and uses a reverse roundhouse kick on the man's chest, sending Mizuki a few meters flying away from him and crashing hard into a tree. Just as the man gets back to his feet, Iruka appears before Naruto.

"Naruto!? Are you alright?!" asks the worried Chunin-sensei. Naruto sweat drops at his former teacher's concern.

"Um yeah. Was just stopping Mizuki from stealing the Scroll of Seals..," states the boy. Iruka then looks behind the boy to see the Scroll on the ground and small signs of a struggle. The Chunin sighs then widens his eyes. Naruto looks at him both confused and concerned until the man falls forward as blood runs down from his mouth to his chin. The blond catches him then widens his eyes as he sees a fuma shuriken in his former sensei's back. Iruka clutches the boy in pain. He looks to the jinchūriki.

"Naruto..! Take the scroll and get it back to the Hokage.! Make sure it doesn't fall into Mizuki's hands..," says the scarred-face man. He then passes out as Mizuki laughs manically.

"The fool! Caring for a demon like you!" states the man. Naruto then narrows his eyes. Mizuki then goes through many hand seals. He laughs again.

"Don't worry! I'll send both you and that demon-sympathizer to hell! **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"** shouts the Chunin as he spits out a large torrent of flames that are in the form of a dragon. It speeds quickly towards the boy and unconscious man. Naruto goes through his options and curses himself as there is little he could if it would only harm Iruka even further. The jinchūriki looks to the approaching inferno and thinks.

_'No..! I must protect Iruka-sensei! I have to live! No... I want to LIV-'_

_-Mind scape-_

"-e! Huh?! Where am I?! And Iruka?!" says the boy as he is now what looks like a sewer with red and blue piping as well as ankle high water. The boy looks around.

"Why am I in a sewer...? Wasn't I just holding Iruka and fighting... Oh! I get it! This is inside the seal! Or I hope it is...," deduces the blond boy. He looks around then sighs as he feels a slight pull from an unknown force drawing him. The jinchūriki furrows his brow then sighs once again. He starts walking towards the source of the pull.

The blond keeps walking for what seemed like hours until he comes across a large room with a massive cage door inside it. He walks into the room and notices the red and blue piping lead past the gate. The boy also notices a seal with the kanji for Shinigami on it is on the cage. Naruto furrows his brow then hears footsteps. The footsteps draw closer from with in the colossal cage. Soon, Naruto can see a man with short feral red hair, red eyes with slitted pupils, light build, and fair skin come into view. He is wearing a red tuxedo with a long black tie. The man has his hands in his pockets. He has a disinterested glare upon his eyes as he stares at the blond.

"**Oh.. It's you eh..? About to die it seems.. Oh well... I guess I could help...,"** says the man in a crisp annoyed voice. He pulls out his right hand, holding a blue coin with green designs on it. He then flicks it towards Naruto and it hits the boy in the chest. The redhead grins deviously as Naruto is engulfed by blue light.

_-Reality-_

The blond's eyes shoot open to see the approaching meteor closing the distance quickly. Iruka groans painfully as Naruto holds the man. The jinchūriki almost panicks until a settling calm comes over him. Time seems to slow itself as the blond gazes at the inferno. Mizuki's mad cackling can be heard behind it. Then an unfamiliar warmth comes forth as Naruto chants.

"**Kitsunebi: Hibana shibuki!/Foxfire: Spark Splash!"** says the boy. Suddenly, a ball of blue and green flames appears and collides with the inferno, somehow stopping it. Then orb of mystic fire seem to grow as the torrent of flames shrunk. As if it was absorbing it into itself. Mizuki's eyes widen in fear. Then the new inferno shrunk it self slightly and shoot forward at the man. Before he could dodge, the flames caught to his arms, causing him to scream in agony as well as fall to the ground, rolling around in the desperate attempt to extinguish the fire. This only seem to worsen as it caught to his back. Naruto watched this for a moment then decided that the Hokage should deal with him. Instantly, the flames vanished from sight as anbu arrive to the scene. They find a burned Mizuki and Naruto trying to carry a wounded Iruka. They immediately took the Chunin from the boy and transported him to the hospital. Another anbu appeared and took Mizuki into custody. After that the anbu, Neko, appeared before Naruto as he holds the Scroll of Seals.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. Hokage-sama has ordered for both your presence and the scroll. The blond only nods tiredly, wanting to get the rest of the day over with.

**AND CUT!**

**I am truly sorry for such a delay. I have had many unfortunate things happen to me in the pass time since I had posted a new chapter. Such as the flu, job searching, writer's block, as well as some personal family problems too. I hope you like these two chapters. I tried to hurry as much as I could..**

**follow, favorite, and review.**

**Abyssal Divide.**


End file.
